Shinobi of the Sand
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Sakura and her newborn flee a waiting death in Konoha to find refuge in Suna. Leaving behind her life, her friends and her love isn't easy, especially when her son goes back for the truth.
1. Prolouge

Sakura staggered, chest heaving, lungs burning as she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She leaned heavily on the tree trunk behind her, steadying her feet on its strong branch, trying to catch her breath. She looked behind her, though it was unnecessary. No one would know she was gone for hours. Tsunade's words echoed in her head. _Do not over exert yourself, you must go at a steady pace or you will __**never**__ make it._ She pushed herself off the tree and landed _softly_ on the ground. She straightened herself, adjusting the bundle on her back as she started to walk west.

_ Shizune is sending word now, the Kazekage will be expecting you, you must head west, only stop for small naps and to eat, you __**cannot**__ afford to lose time, once he finds out..._

Sakura physically shook at the thought of what would happen once _he_ found out. She had to force herself to continue walking, and not run at the thought of him.

She had left Konoha six hours ago, but it felt like days. She constantly checked behind her, thinking that the Fifth Hokage wouldn't be able to keep her promise and to stall _him_. "He's not stupid...he'll know something is up... he was called a genius for a rea-" she tensed, stopping her verbal thinking. She heard rustling off to her left. She slowly drew her only weapon, a lone kunai, ears perk, straining to hear what the noise was. As she traveled farther northwest (she must not forget she _must_ head west) the sound got louder. As the trees started to clear, her eyes shined as the rustling gave way to a sprinkling noise. She almost cried as she saw two grand statues staring at each other in the distance.

"The valley of the end...We made it..." She laughed as she rushed to the shoreline, crouching down to drink. She was almost there, almost free. _Tsunade said to rest here, and travel during the night to Suna...It will be another two days until I reach the village...I wonder if I will make it…_

She looked around, searching for a cave or some sort of opening to hide in. She walked along the shore, eyes wide and ears sharp. She saw a small opening across the lake about ten feet above the water and smiled softly. "It's a bit obvious, but...it will have to do." she quickly dashed across the water and into the crevice. She crouched as she entered the small cave, walking two meters from the opening before carefully removing the bundle from her back. She looked down at the small form that lay snuggled up in the blankets, sound asleep. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek as she carefully unraveled the blankets. "Come here, Obito-kun." She whispered, cradling the one week old baby. "I'm so sorry about all of this Obito, I really screwed up." she choked, as the baby grabbed the front of her shirt. "I wish...I wish it didn't have to be this way...but," she rocked him softly, pulling the blanket over both of them. "But, if this is the life we must live, running from Sasuke, then that is what we must do." she fluffed the small patch of grey hair on the top of his head, smiling. "I just wish that your father could have been able to see you...you look just like him." she smiled sadly, pulling the baby closer to her, knowing that sleep will not come easily, but the rest was welcome.


	2. Sasuke's Return

**Two Years Previous**

Sakura sighed, smiling softly to herself as she headed towards the exit of the hospital. It had been a long day, even longer than expected when Tsunade asked her to step in for one of the girls who called in sick. Sometimes, Sakura really hated being the student to the head doctor. Sasuke watched six interns run past her, irritated when one knocked into her.

"So-sorry Haruno-sama." The boy stuttered.

Sakura thought to say something, the boy's eyes were so wide, shinning, and looked slightly scared. She just waved him off and continued her trek out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, again Haruno-sama," the boy began again, pausing before raising his voice to catch her fleeing form. "It's just-just that Uzumaki Naruto-sama has returned."

Sakura stop. She spun on her heel, looking at the small intern. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. "Really." Her voice was low.

He nodded frantically, "Two minutes ago."

"Is he okay?" she doubled back and stalked past him, the boy at her heels.

"Ah, yes, he is doing better than the other one. The other guy is at the brink of death with a giant hole in his chest. How he's alive, I doubt that Tsunade-sama knows."

Sakura eyed him warily, "Naruto's mission was a one man S-Class mission. Classified. He was not supposed to bring back anyone."

The young boy smirked. "But he didn't bring back just anyone Sakura-sama. Uchiha Sasuke is definitely not just 'anybody.'" Sakura froze. Her eyes narrowed at the boy, who took a step back.

"You are not lying to me are you boy? Because I swear if you-"

The boy's eyes widened and shook his head. "No, no I swear!"

_He's back? Sasuke's back?_ Sakura felt eerily calm as she continued her march down the hallway. She stopped a few feet from the door, smiling widely when she saw the familiar orange suit and blond hair leaning in the door frame. She came to stand next to him, looking into the small hospital room. There were three medic-nins and Tsunade huddle around the bed. Sakura couldn't make out who it was until the medic near the top of the bed moved, showing Uchiha Sasuke's unconscious head. His hair was longer than it had been the last time she'd seen him, years ago. He had deep scars under his eyes, no doubt from excessive Sharingan use. Sakura stared amazed, and slightly scared. A rock was forming in her stomach, and she couldn't shake the sickening feeling she got looking across the room and her unconscious ex-teammate.

"Hey there." She felt a warm arm encircle her. She smiled, leaning against the solid body. "I guess I went a little overboard eh?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Sakura smirked, squeezing his arm, slightly. "What did you do? Blow a hole through his chest?" she said, looking up at him slyly.

He shrugged, a playful smirk dancing across his face. His teeth were slightly elongated. She noticed the scars on his long, tan, lean face seemed more prominent; his blond hair almost blocked his bright blue eyes that flickered red. She thought she should feel scared as he pulled his hot arm out of her grasp, wrapping it around her shoulder. "I told you I'd bring him back, even if I have to bring him screaming and kicking."

"Returning a favor?"

She felt him kiss her the top of her head. "Perhaps."

"You okay?" she turned slightly, pressing her hand to his chest, emitting green chakra into his body.

He hummed, closing his eyes. "Better." He mumbled.

She felt his body cool. She smiled, "About Sasuke?"

His brow furrowed, "I'm not sure. Not...the way that I thought I would..." he mumbled softly. Peaking one of his bright blue eyes opened, he looked down at her lazily, "You?"

Sakura shrugged.

"You two!" Sakura looked up to see Tsunade scowling at them. "Leave."

Sakura nodded, pulling Naruto out of the door frame, chakra still healing his minor wounds.

As they walked down the hall she whispered, "Did you catch him by surprise?"

"A little. Listen, I know I promised you I'd bring him back for you-"

"Naruto-"

"But I didn't. I _needed_ to do this. For _me_." Sakura looked up at him; his face didn't give away anything. "I know it's been _years_. I don't expect things to be the same. I actually expect them to remain how they are now."

Sakura removed her hand from his chest, bringing it around his waist as they left the hospital. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Ramen later?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not _too_ late. I have plans."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, oh, oh!"

She scowled as she felt the heat rise to her face, "Shut up."

"Well," Naruto and Sakura stopped, turning at the voice, "Don't we look all comfortable."

"Kakashi-sempai!" Naruto cheered, pulling away from Sakura. "Did ya hear!? Did ya hear!?"

Kakashi nodded, "Congratulations." Sakura watched as Kakashi stole a glance at her, giving her a small smile as Naruto went into a descriptive recount of Sasuke's capture. "What I can't tell Naruto, is how it seemed so _easy_."

"You know…I've been thinking that myself." the blond whispered. "I think...I think he wanted to, truly wanted to come back. But, but he couldn't just-_come back_." Naruto looked down at his hands. He looked back up at Sakura with a lopsided grin. "I wonder what will happen to him…"

"Well," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "He'll have to go through _something_. But since he's the last of the Uchiha, they certainly won't kill him..."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I'll go find Hinata." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ramen later?" his whole body lit up at the thought of Ramen.

She laughed. "Alright, but not too late, I have plans, remember?"

"Guy hunting isn't plans Sakura-chan!" Naruto chided.

"Tell Ino that." she groaned.

With a small wave Naruto was off.

Kakashi and Sakura stood in silence for a few moments. "You know." Kakashi murmured walking towards the residential district. "With the way you two were hanging all over each other, you're going to get the rumor brigade started again."

Sakura snorted, following behind him. "I doubt it. Remember what happened last time?"

Kakashi smiled, "Hinata tried to fight you in front of the Ramen stand?"

Sakura snorted again, "Fight? More like stutter me to death. I think she really needs to work on her fighting skills if that's what you're calling it."

"You did you're fair amount of screaming too."

"I did not scream!" she glared at the taller man.

Kakashi shrugged, "Next time I'll teach you a water technique, so when she comes after you, you can drench her in water." he patted her on the head, "Who knows, it might lead to-umph!" Kakashi double over as Sakura back elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Pig."

"Sakura!" he gasped, "I'm…dying. Internal bleeding! Punctured spleen!" he fell to the ground.

Sakura stopped and stared, he lay on the ground, not moving. "Kakashi." she nudged him with her foot. "Kakashi get up." when he didn't respond she sighed loudly, rolling her eyes and kept walking. "You can stay dead, I'm going home."

She continued her trek home, looking back only once to her now 'dead' ex sensei, before her mind became wrapped in the new developments.

_Sasuke..._

It had been quite a few months since she last thought of him. Now knowing he was home, she wasn't sure what to think. Her whole life was different now. Though the life she had chosen was mainly because of him, she couldn't think of a life with him in it now. Her thoughts shifted to Naruto, who risked his life to bring the man back. How Naruto promised he didn't bring him back for her.

_Does he know?_

"Know what?" Sakura yelped, stumbling back, falling ungracefully. Before she could hit the ground, a hand grab her arm, pulling her up.

She looked up at her rescuer. She scowled. "I thought you were dead."

He smiled behind his mask. "The sound of a damsel in distress brought me back to life." he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Sakura ignored him, pulling herself free. "I fell because you startled me."

"A ninja should always be aware of her surroundings." Sakura rolled her eyes, but said nothing as he followed her home. It wasn't until she walked in the apartment, did Kakashi speak again. "Does he know what?"

"Who?"

"Whoever you were talking about?"

Sakura looked back to him, shrugging her shoulders, "Naruto." she walked to her bedroom, shedding her work attire as she went. "Naruto told me he brought Sasuke home because it was something he had to- _needed to do_. That he didn't bring him home for me..." Sakura trailed off, pulling her shirt over her head, grabbing a shirt from the bed, throwing it over her head. "Does he know?" when Sakura's reemerged, Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe, staring at out the window. She stared at him for a few moments. His eye was slightly glazed, far off in his own thoughts.

"Are you coming tonight?" she whispered. Her voice brought him back to this world. He took a few steps, clearing the distance between them, kissing her forehead.

"I'll meet you at the bar after ramen."

III

Sakura shifted in her chair, and clutched her pounding head. _It has been a long day..._

After a night of Ramen, drinks and Kakashi, Naruto banged on her door at five-forty-five, dragging her out of bed to the hospital.

And here she sat, talking idly with Naruto for three hours until Kakashi showed up, giving Naruto a curt nod and Sakura's shoulder a gently squeeze. It was then when Naruto began his tale (again) about how he had captured the last Uchiha, and his theory behind how he was able to capture him.

It wasn't until about two o'clock that Sasuke Uchiha finally awoke.

And here Sakura still sat, rubbing her temples as she tried now to lose her cool as they sat for another two hours in silence, Kakashi reading, Naruto staring at Sasuke, Sasuke looking down at his hands and Sakura trying to look anywhere but at the bed. She looked over to Kakashi, envy boiling up as he read his book, seemingly oblivious to the awkward silence that was in the tiny room. She turned her gaze back to Naruto and Sasuke who now sat staring at each other, still not saying anything. It was another twenty minutes before Tsunade came and saved the day.

"_You all are still here_? Get the hell out! I have work to do."

Sakura jumped out of her chair, leaving the room, trailed behind Kakashi and a reluctant Naruto.

"Well, that was productive." Kakashi mused, turning a page in his book.

"He's still tired." Naruto whispered, before pushing ahead of the pack, leading them out of the hospital. "It'll be better when he's regained his strength.

They were silent exiting the building.

"What are you plans for the rest of the day Naruto?" Kakashi deposited his book in its pouch.

He grinned. "It's a secret."

"Banging you're girlfriend isn't a secret. Especially for you. Apparently, Neji says he can hear her scream your name from his-"

"_I'm not-no-not banging my girlfriend_!" he hissed. "She-she will be there but-but there is no-_banging_!" his face turned beat red.

"Well, whatever you kids are calling it these days, don't let us keep you." Kakashi waved him off, pulling his book out once again. Sakura just smiled.

Naruto's red face turned redder before giving a small good-bye and taking off towards his apartment.

"Ah! Young love!" Kakashi mocked before turning a page in his book, walking aimlessly away from the hospital. Sakura quickly fell into step behind him, looking up towards the sky.

No matter how much she tried to shake this feeling...pressing on her chest...almost a feeling of _dread_... _I should be happy. Naruto did what he had to do. And everything should go back to normal. But...will it really go back to normal._ She lowered her head to look at Kakashi, whose nose was buried deep in his book. _Isn't _this_ normal?_

"Ryo for your thoughts." Kakashi's didn't lift his head but his back straightened slightly, something Sakura learned over the years meant you had his full, undivided attention, despite the book.

She sighed. "I don't know. Do you get this...foreboding feeling? I've had it since yesterday. I can't get rid of it."

"Hmm." Kakashi placed the book in his pocket, and followed a side street to his left. Despite the conversation Sakura's heart leapt. _To Kakashi's house we go._

"What do you think is going to happen with Sasuke? He's going to be released from the hospital soon. Is he going to be arrested and told to live the rest of his life in a jail cell?"

"I doubt he'd come back for that."

"Exactly." Sakura felt the back of Kakashi's hand brush hers, making her stomach explode in butterflies. "He must be expecting something else."

"He _is_ the last Uchiha. I bet he's going to bargain with that."

"To keep the bloodline going?" Sakura looked up to Kakashi who gave her an eye crinkle.

"Looks like Naruto's not going to be the only one who's going to be getting some."

Sakura rolled her eyes, smacking him lightly. "He might." Kakashi groaned, wrapping an arm around Sakura before pulling her up the stairs to his apartment.

"I think Naruto's going to become Hokage soon." He whispered in her ear as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

Sakura smiled. "I think you're right. Tsunade is bitching more and more about all the paper work she has to do."

The door opened with a small clink and Kakashi pulled Sakura into the dark apartment, closing the door behind him with a loud bang as he pushed her through the apartment toward the bedroom.

"He'll do alright." Kakashi muttered as they tumbled onto the bed.

Sakura smiled gaily as she trembled in anticipation as Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her neck. "He'll make us all proud."

"Hell, I'm already proud of him. If what Neiji said was true-!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Kakashi captured his lips on hers.


	3. Tsunade's Decision

"And how do you plea Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade's voice boomed.

The 'court room' was small. It was Tsunade, the elders, and team Kakashi standing on a small platform. Sasuke stood in the open area, ankles and wrist chained, leaning more on his left leg, looking indifferent.

Sakura watched as Sasuke's eyes shifted over the crowed before landing on Naruto. "Guilty." He said blandly.

_Sasuke's voice has become much deeper…_ Sakura watched as Naruto watched with glossy eyes, hand gripping hers.

"To all charges?" Tsunade's voice brought everyone's attention to her.

He shrugged.

"Speak." Tsunade barked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Why did you come back?" Sakura was sure that Naruto was going to break her hand.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I defeated Orochimaru and Itachi. There is nothing left."

Sakura's heart dropped with Naruto's slack grip. She watched Tsunade's eyes glance at Naruto before looking back to Sasuke. "If that is your story, so be it."

Sakura watched Sasuke's brow furrowed, and lips forming a frown. He sighed. "It's because…because there was really nothing out there for me…I…I shouldn't have left in the first place…"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin.

"Naruto was right, killing Itachi…leaving to become stronger and…it didn't give me the peace of mind that I wanted. Revenge wasn't good enough.

When I had finally completed my goal, I felt just as empty as I felt before. As empty as I did the night Itachi murdered my family."

Sasuke stood up straight, eyes focused on Tsunade. "I came back to make amends for what I did. I hope that my killing of Orochimaru and a member of the Akatsuki will be enough to have me accepted back in the village. Maybe not as a Shinobi, yet…but back into my true home."

Sakura felt Naruto trembling with excitement. She looked over to see him smiling manically. _Naruto did it. He actually did it_.

Tsunade was quite for a moment before nodding. "Alright. For now, you will be imprisoned. I don't how much your little speech will help you, but it will be taken into account."

Sasuke nodded.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade stood, leaving the room with the elders in tow.

Before the door was closed, Naruto leaped the platform, almost crashing into Sasuke as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"You did it, Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled as Sasuke gave Naruto a pat on his arm as much as he could with the chains. He looked to Sakura and gave her a small smile. "Hello, Sakura."

She gave him a small nod, "Sasuke-kun." Heat filled Sakura's chest as she felt a warm hand on the small of her back.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun!" Sakura felt the tension in his words, but it seemed no one else did.

"Yes Congratulations on your not being executed for the traitor you-" Before Sai could finish, Naruto kicked him in the stomach.

"What's going to happen now?" Naruto asked loudly, finally breaking away from the other man.

"You're going to come with me. Kakashi! Sakura! Sai. Sasuke will be escorted to his cell until further notice!" Tsunade barked from the platform. Sakura nodded as two Anbu appeared beside Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, following the two out of a small door on the opposite side of the room.

When it was only the three of them, Tsunade smiled, "Well Naruto, how do you feel? Like you've accomplished your goal?"

Naruto smiled. "I did it!" Sakura saw her Shishou's front crumbling. "Very well. Come with me to my office."

III

"Is there something I should know about, Hatake?" Tsunade said quietly. After a short briefing with Team Kakashi, Tsunade dismissed the three younger ones, leaving only Kakashi on the other side of the desk. Kakashi was glad; As much as Kakashi can take his blond haired team mate's energy, today was too much. Especially after the news he received about entering into an apprenticeship under her.

_To be Hokage_.

After that announcement, Kakashi used up most of his energy to calm down the man, long enough for Naruto to understand he couldn't go screaming this around the village. Kakashi noted that Tsunade seemed on edge.

"Well?"

"You seem deflated, Hokage-sama." Kakashi gave a small eye crease.

"Heh, it's been one hell of a week. And it's getting longer." She opened a drawer at her desk, pulling out a large sake bottle and two cups. She motioned to the chair across from her desk. "Sit."

Kakashi did as he was told, watching her pour him a glass and herself one.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Kakashi watching the Hokage as her eyes searched his.

"The Elders are up to something." She murmured. "When they said Sasuke wasn't to be executed _before_ we started the trial, I knew something was up. They have something planned for him."

Kakashi leaned back in the chair and nodded. "The Sharingan is an important asset to this village. I doubt they would want to kill the last...producer of the blood limit."

"And they won't have him produce an heir and then kill him."

"It would start the cycle all over."

"Exactly." They sat in silence.

"They...they said that Naruto could become Hokage...if I let them take care of it." She whispered.

"Take care of what?"

"Sasuke."

"Hokage-sama, do you get the same feeling as the rest of us?"

Tsunade took a long drink.

"Hatake." She said after a moment. "Is there something I need to know? Are you keeping something from me?"

_I'm sleeping with both of our ex student._ "I don't understand."

Tsunade shook her head. "How's Sakura taking this? Sasuke being back."

Kakashi felt his heart tear as he thought of it. "Nothing really. She says she had no interest in him anymore. But I'm not sure if that will continue. You know how 'love' is."

Tsunade laughed. "You have little faith in my appetence Kakashi." She rummaged around a pile of paper work, pulling out a folder and handing throwing it across the table, barely missing the sake bottle. "I'm sending you two on a mission for a while. Things are going to get hairy here, and it'll better if you two aren't here. It'll give you _both_ time to sort yourselves out."

Kakashi raised a brow.

"I'm not stupid Hatake. This is my village and I know what my Shinobi do in their...spare time."

"So you know about Hinata-"

"I didn't just hear _about_ it."

"It was really that loud?"

"You two leave tomorrow Hatake." She smirked. "I'm counting on you to protect her from whatever is going to happen. That's your real mission."

Kakashi bowed slightly before standing, and leaving the room.

III

"_A mission_!?" Sakura hissed. "_Now_? With all that's-"

"A Shinobi's job comes first, you know that Sakura."

Sakura stared at her glass, filled with a pink, fruity drink, lightly drowned in alcohol. "But Sasuke-"

"That's why she's sending us away. She says it's going to get hairy."

Sakura snorted but said nothing more. She didn't want to admit it to Kakashi but when he told her about the mission, her soul soared. With all that had been happening, Sakura wanted nothing more than to get away.

When she told Kakashi, she wouldn't be running back to Sasuke, she was telling him the truth. But, standing in front of Sasuke earlier that day, she didn't realize how...strange it seemed that he was...home? Was he _really _home?

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered into her ear, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she looked up into his one eye, his eye filled with concern.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled up to him, "Yeah. Listen, I'm going to go get ready for tomorrow." She stood up and paid her tab.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Sakura could see there was something else he wanted to talk about. She smiled and gave him a small nod. "Sure." She could see him smile through his mask as he fished some money out of his pocket and lead her out of the bar. They walked in silence until they reached her door step.

As she fished her keys out she heard Kakashi whisper, "What _are_ we?" Sakura froze, eyes widening as she turned to face him. He stood there, looking impassive, but his eye was giving a small bit of _something_ off. "We've never talked about it, and we were kind of just-_going with it_-but, with Sasuke…" he trailed off, looking slightly deflated.

Sakura stared at him, mouth slightly open and body slack. "Kakashi...I-I-" _I don't know_. "Kakashi, are you insecure?"

She watched him shake his head and smile at her. "Never mind. Let's-just forget it, okay?" he was about to leave when her arm grabbed his.

"We'll figure this out okay? Together." She frowned at him, "There is _no absolutely no _reason for you to feel…threatened…" She smiled. "Good night, Kakashi…unless you want to come in?" She was taken by surprise when he pulled down his mask and kissed her deeply. Before she could blink, he had his mask back up, and was walking away.

"Good night, Sakura."


	4. After the Mission

The prolouge is messing up my chapter numbers...I uploaded the right chapter, but named it the wrong thing. So now it should make sense! Sorry about that...

III

"That was the longest, most pointless mission ever." Sakura mumbled as she stretched, as she and Kakashi walked the last two miles to the village. She looked over to Kakashi, whose hands were in his pockets, shoulders hunched. He looked over to her, eyes creasing widely, before draping an arm over her. "It wasn't too bad."

Sakura snorted. A disease was spreading through a small village right outside Mist and their mission was to isolate and contain it while finding a cure and heal those infected. But when they got there, it seemed that the dire need of a top medic nin was highly exaggerated. It wasn't more than an epidemic of the same degree as the common cold and the only thing dead due to it was a few acres of unattended crops. Sakura and Kakashi had spent the last two months farming rather than healing.

"If I have to pick one more weed-"

He kissed the top of her head, making her stop her rant. "Your poor house plants." She laughed, leaning into him. "It wasn't all a waste." He murmured.

She nodded, closing her eyes, listening to the birds chirping and the gentle breeze sweep through the forest. Sakura remembered the late nights and early mornings together, a rarity back home with their conflicting schedules. As much as Sakura is glad to be coming home, she will miss waking up in the morning to warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and his smell enveloping her. She inhaled deeply before looking up to him, smiling softly before kissing his clothed neck. She frowned slightly when he didn't respond, but looking into his eyes, she saw they were narrowed slightly. He took a step ahead of her, breaking free, leaving Sakura slightly cold. Sakura then sensed it. Someone was coming towards them. As Sakura watch Kakashi, pull out a kunai, spreading his feet, making his stance low to the ground, she felt butterflies and warmth spread through her chest. She felt herself shaking slightly, eyes wide and stomach churning, almost making her nauseous. _What the hell? Kakashi-_

Kakashi stiffened as a form came dashing out from the trees. "Stop!" Sakura yelled before Kakashi could pounce, grabbing his arm, ignoring the spark that ignited there. "It's Ino."

She felt Kakashi's arm slacken as they watched Sakura's lifelong friend stand doubled over, face red, eyes blood shot and hair disheveled. "Ino, what's wrong? You look like hell." Sakura said softly, letting her fingers run along Kakashi's arm before moving to hold her friend in her arms.

"Are you being chased?" Kakashi murmured, scanning the tree tops, readjusting his grip on the weapon.

Ino shook her head. "Tsunade-sama said you'd be coming home today. I-I came to meet you." She almost sobbed, she was trembling under Sakura's arms. Sakura moved her hand in a wide circle on the other girls back. "Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura cooed.

Ino jerked, grabbing Sakura by the arm. "You_ have _to come with me now! It's terrible!"

"But-what's terrible! Ino!" Ino wrenched herself out of her grip, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her hard in the direction from wince she came.

"It's the village elders! And Sasuke! They've-They-he!"

"Ino calm down!" Sakura said, trying not to slip and fall while being dragged the mile back to the village.

Ino shook her head, "You have to see!"

The rest of the journey was in tensed silence, Sakura running through her head all the possibilities it could be. Could they have decided to kill Sasuke? Was he already dead? Were they waiting to kill him when she got back? Or just…waiting?

_But Ino wouldn't be this upset._ She wasn't sure when Ino had stopped talking about Sasuke when they would go out, but it was probably around the same time Sakura realized how petty it was to hold onto a little crush like that. They had both moved on, Ino flirting it up with any man under the age of 35 and Sakura had Kakashi. _Whatever that is_.

As much as Sakura thought about her and Kakashi, she never really thought about what they _were_. They had started so suddenly, from training together, to getting the casual lunch to him kissing her passionately outside her apartment, to taking her to his. They never put a label on it, and that was fine with both of them, at least it was until Sasuke came back.

But now, as she and Ino dashed through the gates, she turned to see that Kakashi wasn't anywhere in sight. _What are we?_

"Come on! This way!" Ino tugged Sakura towards the Hokage tower. As they got closer, Ino slowed down, now almost walking slower than normal.

"Ino-pig! What is the matter!"

"The notice. It was posted a few days after you and Kakashi-sempai left." Ino looked down at the ground, eyes glossy.

Sakura raised a brow, "What is the matter?! What notice?" Sakura stalked towards the tower, seeing a large notice on the side, right outside the entrance. As Sakura scanned the notice, she felt her hands, heart and soul numb, a large lump stick to the back of her throat. Her eyes burn and blurred. She felt strong arms encircle her as Ino leaned her head on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do Sakura?" Ino's voice seemed lost as Sakura felt her shoulder dampen, and the girl next to her convulse, finally releasing.

"I-I don't know." Sakura choked, grabbing onto Ino as tight as she could. "I don't know."

III

Kakashi waved casually to the guards as he walked leisurely into the village, orange book in hand, heading off in the direction of Sakura's chakra signal. When Ino showed up, dragging Sakura away, Kakashi rolled his eyes, figuring it was some 'girl talk' that was an absolute must to talk about.

But as much as Kakashi wanted to brush it off, he couldn't stop the feeling that it was something more. Tsunade's words rang in his ear as he walked calmly to the Hokage tower. His heart quickened as he saw two girls, sitting on the ground outside the tower, one pink and one blond, with the Hokage standing behind them a hand on each of their shoulders. Kakashi walked up, raising a brow. The Hokage nodded curtly, making his eyes follow to a large notice on the door. As he scanned the paper, he had to stop and reread each word as he would on his favorite novel. His eye widened as his breath came out shaky, heart pounding deeply in his chest, his book falling gracelessly to the ground.

_As decreed by the Fifth Hokage, the Elders,__Homura Mitokado__and__Koharu Utatane__, and the Sixth Hokage elect, a required screening of all unmarried Kunoichi Genin to ANBU rank, until the age of 26 will take place for the courting of Uchiha Sasuke, the leader, and last member of the Uchiha Clan._

_All women must undergo a medical examination, a psychiatric evaluation and an interview to see who is the most worthy of this prestigious honor of making history: reviving an almost lost clan._

_Screening begin midsummer, and the candidate will be chosen before the first frost, with a two year courting before marriage and consummation. _

_There are no exceptions. All weddings accepted by the village between Kunoichi will be postponed or nullified until after the coronation of the new Uchiha matriarch. _

_Any who refuse will be exiled or sentence to death._

_~Konoha Council_

III

Tsunade reclined back in her chair, paperwork forgotten as she watched the three people in front of her. Ino, standing back towards the door, had her eyes down cast as she fidgeted, wringing and unwringing her hands. Kakashi stood with his shoulders back, breathing calmly. His visible eye looked calm and collected, but his hands were at his side, knuckles white.

Tsunade tried not to look at Sakura. She stood, body completely slack, her eyes dulled. She looked broken.

"It was decided by the elders, Tsunade-sama, and myself. We decided that this was the best idea for the problem." Tsunade sighed inwardly, thanking Naruto for breaking the silence. She peered over to where he stood leaning against the wall next to her desk. "We need someone that not only is compatible with Sasuke, but we want someone that will be able to handle him."

"Handle?" Ino's eyes widened.

She heard Naruto smile. "I don't mean physically, but mentally. He is Sasuke." She was quite impressed by his serious tone he'd developed over the last few months.

"What about the women?" Kakashi snapped, looking between Ino and Sakura, making Naruto frown. "This isn't fair to them."

Naruto scowled, "Neither Ino or Sakura have been chosen yet. Every woman will be looked over and they will pick the best woman."

"Which will be Sakura or Ino." Kakashi said.

"Except Hinata." Ino spat.

Tsunade's teeth gritted as she felt Naruto's kyuubi's chakra flare. "Naruto." She chided.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Ino, you know why Hinata isn't-"

"Because she's fucking the next Hokage?"

"Kakashi!" Tsunade was surprised when Sakura jumped to life, elbowing Kakashi hard in the chest.

"The Bakyugan and Sharigan would clash and it could cause serious problems with the baby." Naruto was quite, eyes narrowing. "I tried to save Sakura. You think I wouldn't try to save her from it! Sakura deserves to find her own husband."

"And what about the rest of us!?" Ino shouted.

"Enough!" Tsunade snapped. Everyone but Sakura stared at her. She sighed. "We are _all_ jumping to conclusions. She looked over at Naruto before closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tsuande-baachan…" Naruto's hand landed on her shoulder, making the weight double at the sound of concern in his voice.

_This isn't fair…Not for anyone._ She opened her eyes and looked to Sakura, smiling softly. "Sakura," she coasted, "Sakura!" she called lightly as Sakura blinked her way back to this world. "Sakura, go home. Nothing's going to happen today, or in the next few days. Take some time off, I'll see you at the hospital the first of the week." She looked to Naruto, "Make sure she gets home." When the boy nodded, she turned to Kakashi, "Since you're here, we'll do the report, Ino, leave."

As Naruto coaxed Sakura out of the office, Ino trailed after them. When the door closed with a small click Tsunade sighed. "You alright?" Kakashi didn't move, making Tsunade roll her eyes. "I told you they were up to something. You had-"

"You agreed to this?" Kakashi's voice was low, sharp.

Tsunade paused, carefully finding her words, "I didn't really have a choice." She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms under her chest. She stared into Kakashi's single eye, sighing, "It was this, or they wouldn't let Naruto become Hokage."

"So this is the cost-"

"It was the only choice." She said softly, but firmly. Her mind flashed to a small boy, screaming at her that he was going to be the next Hokage, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. "Naruto is the only person I trust to take over, you know he's the only person for the job." She continued when Kakashi didn't say anything. "I don't trust the council to come up with their own Hokage. Look at what happened with Danzo." She sighed, "Naruto deserves this. And I know that even if Sakura wasn't picked, I think she would do this, if it meant that Naruto could have his dream. That's who she is."

"She'd sacrifice herself…" Kakashi mumbled, nodding softly. "What are we suppose to do."

Tsunade frowned, "We wait and pray."

III

"You alright?" Naruto whispered, squeezing her hand, jolting her out of her thoughts. Ever since they entered the Hokage tower, Sakura felt like she wasn't there. All the voices were far off and she could almost not hear them. It wasn't until Naruto squeeze her hand and she took in a breath of fresh, familiar air, did the world set itself right. She nodded, squeezing his hand back. "Tsunade's right though, it's not absolutely certain you'll be picked. It could be Moegi." Naruto bumped against her lightly, making her smile, if only briefly.

"Then why do I feel like something terrible is going to happen?" She looked up to her friend, whose brow furrowed as they stopped and stared at each other.

Naruto finally smiled, pulling her into a light hug. "I'll always protect you Sakura. Even if I have to kill Sasuke."

Sakura felt her heart stop as her eyes widened. "You will?" she asked, not hiding the surprise in her voice. After all these years of blood and sweat searching for this man-?

He kissed her forehead, "I care more for you than Sasuke." He continued to lead her home, "It's still weird. He's been 'home' for the past four months but it's still hard to imagine…"

Sakura nodded.


	5. Realizations and Broken Coffee Tables

The knock on the door brought Sakura out of her thoughts while she put fresh sheets on the bed. She smiled as she walked briskly to the door. _Kakashi?_ She ripped the door open, smile faltering at the sight of dark eyes staring blankly into hers. She frowned, "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, can I come in?"

She stared at him for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "Why? I just got home a few hours ago from a three month mission. I want to rest." His scowl didn't fade as he crossed his arms on his chest. _That meant go away._ "I don't want to talk to you, okay? Maybe tomorrow."

"It's about the wife-find."

She laughed, "Oh is that what you're calling it? I was actually hoping I could forget about it, even if it was just for the rest of the afternoon. Thank you for bringing it back up." She drawled, fingers gripping the door, leaving small dents.

Sasuke's eyes trailed to the door before coming back to her eyes. "I wanted to apologize for it. I didn't realize what they were going do. Please, can we talk about this inside?"

She raised an eyebrow. "There's more to say?" she swore she almost saw his eyes soften. She sighed, realizing he wasn't leaving anytime soon, she stepped aside. "Make it quick."

He bowed slightly, walking passed her. Before she closed the door, she felt the chakra on the roof. She stepped out looking up. She smiled as she saw a masked ANBU sitting comfortably on top of her apartment space.

He gave her a small little wave. "Hello!"

She gave a small nod. "What are you doing, Sai?"

He pointed down towards her apartment, and she nodded, _I'm surprised they even let him out of where ever they have him anyways._ She walked back into the house, leaving the door slightly a jar. She scowled at the sight of Sasuke sitting almost comfortably on her couch.

"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable." She almost snarled. He shrugged, thankfully, not putting his feet on her coffee table as Kakashi usually did.

She stood, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

He watched her for a few moments before his eyes went back down to the coffee table. "You know, it's not what I was expecting."

"What's not what you expected?" she tried to be as calm as she could.

He blinked, "The homecoming. I hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but at least welcomed by Naruto and you…maybe even Kakashi-sensei."

He was silent for a moment. "We all have made lives for ourselves, Sasuke. _Without you._"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You didn't mean to have the whole female population looked over like animals to see who is the best fit for you?" she couldn't keep the anger from her voice. "What did you expect?!"

"They said in order for me to stay in the village I would have to find a woman to start a family with. To have the blood line go on."

"And you agreed."

"They asked me if I knew any possible 'candidates.'" He scowled. "I told them I didn't know of any candidates, but the only person I thought that might be willing to give me a shot was you."

Sakura's mind went blank before rebooting. She felt her heart beat faster as anger washed over her. "_You said what_?" she hissed

He looked up at her, "I'm sorry."

She felt light headed as she crossed the room, chakra charged hand coming across his face. The sound of the smack and the couch flipping filled the air. She felt Sai's presence behind her but she ignored him. "You just gave me the god damn death penalty you son of a bitch! Why would they pick anyone else, if you show a god damn interest in me you bastard!" she felt tears well up in her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why would you do that to me?" She watched as he scrambled up from the floor, staring at the coffee table. "It's a shame you're now protected by the council. Or I would kill you." Despite herself, tears fell freely from her eyes. "Get out of my house." He nodded, walking almost solemnly towards the door, Sai on his tail. She felt his eyes on the back of her head right before the door clicked softly behind him.

Sakura stood there, staring at the coffee table. It had a vase of red poises on it, courtesy, no doubt, from the Yamanaka flower show as the last flowers that had taken up the space had been dead daffodils before she left for her mission. There were three glasses, half empty with forgotten waters. Two pictures, one of her and Naruto hugging each other outside the ramen shop, and one of the new team seven, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai all standing proud and happy. She felt like she hadn't been happy in years, although it was less than six hours ago she had been smiling, holding hands with Kakashi as they made their way back from the land of Rain. Kakashi's face clouded her mind as guilt and betrayal filled her. Despite what was said earlier, how it wasn't set in stone who the council would pick she knew her grave was already dug.

She felt completely blank before rage washed over her like a tidal wave as she slammed her fist into the wooden table, sending jagged wood fragments across the room, the vase of flowers shattering to the floor, picture frames crashing to the ground, the sound of cracking glass reverberating before an eerie silence filled the room. She watched to dust settle as she crumpled to the floor, heaving loudly as tears fell freely from her eyes. She tried taking deep, calming breaths but it made her shudder and cry harder. "That son of a bitch…" she choked. "The bastard…"

"Shhh…" she heard as a warm hand carefully patted her back awkwardly. She relaxed almost instantly leaning back into the touch. Pats became small circles as she felt her body drain of everything. "Shhh…" he whispered, bringing his other hand to her arms, rubbing them methodically. She felt a wave of exhaustion hit her as she leaned into him. She felt his arms hook behind her back and under her knees, picking her up easily, carrying her down the hall to her room. She closed her eyes, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck as she heard a door open. He carried her across the room, pulling the covers of her bed back and gingerly laying her in the soft bed. She curled up, back facing him as she felt a dip in the bed before it evened out, and a warm body encircled her. She felt her eyes lull close as she felt his fingers sifted through her hair. She sighed, turning, pressing her face into his black shirt, nuzzling into his warmth before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

III

"I'm guessing she got mad…" Ino said, surveying the room, she looked up to Kakashi, who, after three hours, ventured out to see the damage. "Naruto called. Said he talked to Sai and he said he escorted Uchiha over, much to his displeasure. I didn't even know he could get displeased…"

"He's learning." Kakashi murmured as he walked carefully over to the middle of the room, avoiding stepping on splintered wood or broken glass.

"Apparently Sasuke said some things to Sakura he shouldn't have. That even Sai knew it wasn't smart." He gingerly picked up a broken picture frame, flipping it over to see it was the picture of her and Naruto together. It was two years ago, when Naruto finally asked Hinata out and she said yes. He invited Kakashi and Sakura out to celebrate, and Kakashi thought it would be funny to commemorate the event by him taking a picture of Naruto with another woman after finally asking another girl out.

He and Sakura had been together three months at the time. Sakura laughed later and told him she was smiling so wide because she thought it was funny he was taking a picture of her with another man's arms around her.

He snorted, it was _Naruto_.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kakashi looked up to Ino, who only rolled her eyes. "According to Sai, Sasuke told Sakura that he had told the Council that he wanted Sakura to be his wife."

"Is that so?"

"As much as that kind of relieves me, it also is upsetting. Poor Sakura…" Ino said, looking over towards the bedroom. "Is she alright?"

Kakashi shrugged. "She's sleeping right now." Kakashi searched for the other picture, picking that one up with as much delicacy as the first, wiping it off before taking it to the kitchen. "Want to help me with this?" he asked as he came back in the room, picking up half a coffee table. Ino nodded, picking up one half as he picked up the other, careful not to make too much noise as they headed out the door with the shards. "Let's just put it out here somewhere for now. Let her sleep it off before we figure out what to do with them." He said treading down the steps carefully.

"So why are you here?" Ino asked as they made their way back up to Sakura's apartment.

"Sai came to me before he came to Naruto, I guess." He said, walking back in the kitchen, grabbing the garbage can. "Said Sakura was mad, so I came over."

"Right away?" Ino didn't hide her surprise. Kakashi only shrugged, picking up shards of splintered wood. "You know, Sai apparently said that Sasuke _did_ feel bad about it."

"Sai also has the emotional span of a piece of paper."

Ino was silent for a moment then whispered, "Maybe he really does care about her. Maybe, maybe it won't be too bad."

"Maybe she won't be picked." Kakashi said hotly. He felt Ino's eyes on him for a few moments before she started to help.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Ino said, throwing the last bit of debris away.

Kakashi put the trash can down, stretching his back until he heard a crack, his mind drifting to the pink haired woman. "Yes, I do. She's my former student." He looked at Ino, who only rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on, let's bother her later."


	6. The Meeting

I can make AN too! So It's chapter...5...chapter six in the whole thing. I thought I would take a little time to say thank you to everyone who has been reading! I've been writing this story for like...four? five years? And I am in the writing mood and I have finally started to paste all I have together into this story.

And to think it was suppose to be a one shot at first...a long one...

But I digress...I got a PM from Flameshadowwolf asking when I was going to update. So I am updating for YOU! I hope you like this chapter...though I'm not particularly happy with it...but there are much more chapters to come. I have the ending almost completely done too...now I just have to fill in the pieces...It's a good thing I have a lot of homework I SHOULD be doing! Ha! Procrastination!

Anywho, I will leave you with that and I hope you enjoy!

GF

III

Sakura relaxed as she came floating back to earth. A small film of sweat had covered her body as the man on top of her kissed up and down her neck, his silver hair tickling her cheek as he kissed her collarbone. Her eyes finally focused and she smiled lazily at him. His breathing was labored and the muscles in his arms, and shoulders twitched as they supported his body weight as he gently pulled out of her. He looked up at her with somber, mismatched eyes, and let out a long sigh before was on top of her again, kissing her neck again.

Her toes curled as he kissed up her neck, hands running up her arms and hips. "Sakura." He whispered hoarsely. As she felt his body heat, leg pressing against her thigh, she arched her back, her hands pressing against his shoulder, pushing him lightly.

"Come on, I have to get up in a few hours." She whispered, trying to sound convincing. She nudge his face to meet hers.

He met her request, kissing her deeply before kissing her behind the ear, his left thumb rubbing circles on her right hip as his other hand cupped her left breast. As he kissed a trail down her throat his silver hair shook, as he made an almost strangled sound. "Not yet." He pulled her closer, placing open mouth kisses on her breast.

She suppressed a moan, placing both hands on the side of his face, pulling him towards her. "Come on." She kissed him, "Let's go back to sleep." His face studied her, making her shiver as his dark eye seemed to scream _something_ at her. He licked his lips, swallowing hard before he paused, closing his eyes before rolling off her, pulling her close to him.

They lay like that for a few moments as Sakura felt her mind slow down. It had been like this for a few weeks; Ever since they had come back from the mission, Kakashi began to come over in early hours of the morning, waking her up to kisses, or him pulling her into his chest, just laying there, before she turned to him, where he kissed her deeply, not holding back. In the three years they had been... "together"…Sakura had learned that Kakashi was far more intimate than she ever thought possible. He did have his moments, Sakura thought more times than not, that he threw her on the bed and had his way with her, but, even more so in these past weeks, he's been more affectionate, wanting to kiss her and hold her more than usual.

And what that meant scared her.

Their relationship had started out as a night out drinking with comrades. Kakashi had gotten into a drinking contest with Gai, which Sakura thought he lost on purpose, and he walked her home, both of them stumbling slightly. As he bid her goodnight, on an impulse she kissed him. He didn't return it at first, but came back two days later with a bottle of liquid courage and returned it ten fold.

But they had never talked about what they were. There was no need. No reason. Sure, Ino harassed her to date more and Sakura was sure Gai boosted something about their Youth or something, but they were comfortable, at least Sakura was, with what their relationship had become.

It wasn't until Sasuke came back did Sakura really put into thought of where their relationship was. Or wasn't anymore. It was a fling. Once a week, a month after long missions, they would seek each other out and find release. But as Kakashi kissed the base of her neck, mumbling incoherent words, she knew that casual lovers wasn't what they were anymore.

And she wanted more.

"What time do you have to be there?" His voice was slightly strained.

"Nine forty-five." She whispered, pushing her thoughts out of her mind, she turned so her face buried in his chest. She let her fingers splay on his chest as she felt his heart beat slowly. Despite his slow heart beat his body radiated a great amount of heat as he tightened his grip on her, kissing her head. She felt her throat constrict as his scent surrounded her.

"Let's get some sleep." He murmured. She nodded, his heart beat lulling her to sleep. _When did we become this?_ She thought lazily. Her eyes stared darkness he knew was his chest, his heart beating loudly in his rib cage. She bit her lip. _In four hours I'll be judged and looked out like a piece of meat…picked for the next Mrs. Uchiha._ She looked up to Kakashi's naked face, something she felt she was one of the few people to see. His eyes were closed, his breathing even as dozed lightly.

_What about us_?

"Sakura?" an onyx eye peered down at her, holding her tighter, "Sleep."

She nodded, her eyes closing, she took a shaky breath, pushing the bad thoughts out of her mind, falling to sleep to the sound of Kakashi's heart beating slowly, strongly.

III

"Haruno Sakura." Tsunade's eyes went from Koharu to her apprentice, back to the woman speaking. "You are an exceptional Shinobi with marvelous medic skills." Sakura stood straight, jaw set, and eyes unfocused. "You are hard working, smart and beautiful," Tsunade watched as Sakura's fist clenched, "Tell us why you should be picked for this _fantastic_ opportunity."

_Sakura_. Tsunade's eyes hardened, trying to scream at Sakura to stay calm.

Sakura's eyes focused on the three of them at the table. She took a deep breath, holding her chin up high. "I shouldn't, and neither should anyone else."

_God damnit Sakura…_ Tsunade wanted to shake her apprentice. This was not the time to talk like this.

Koharu smiled, "And why not."

"He doesn't deserve this! Why should we make a special exception for him! To choose whomever he wants for his-his baby maker?"

Tsunade couldn't help but snort. The two elders looked at her with distaste before turning back to her student.

"And what does he deserve?" Homura peered.

Sakura tilted her chin higher. "Death."

Tsunade bit her lip. She watched Koharu frown. "Do you not know why we're doing this? The reason for all of Sasuke's troubles is because the Uchiha clan did not trust the village. They were going to declare war on us. They were going to kill every man woman and child in this village until they were satisfied.

"We are trying to show the rest of the clans that we are able to negotiate."

Tsunade snorted again. _I'm sure_.

The two next to her and Sakura stared at her. "Is there something you would like to say, Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Why don't you tell her what this is really about? Tell her about the catch. I really don't see any reason to continue this if stupid-"

"Enough!" Koharu snapped.

Sakura's face fell, "What are you-?"

Koharu frowned, "This is not the time for your frivolities-"

Tsunade reclined in her chair, "No. Tell her how in order for Naruto to become Hokage, this-" Tsunade motioned around the room. "This has to happen." Sakura's face paled as Tsunade frowned.

"Tsunade!" Koharu snapped.

Tsunade crossed her arms, "She deserves to know what's really going on." She looked over to the elders, "I do think it's strange that Uchiha's whole team is involved. In order for Naruto to fulfill his dream, Sakura must give up everything she's worked for to satisfy a man she hates…"

"We never said Haruno Sakura was picked-"

Tsunade snorted again. "Is there anything else you would like to ask her? What her dreams are? Her perfect husband? Her favorite color-"

"You're being bias!"

"And you're not!?" Tsunade barked, "You've been hell bent on Sakura since that idiot said something two months ago. This isn't just about making tiny Uchihas. This is about the women. Shinobi's aren't going to be good at their job if they're not happy at home."

"_If_ they accept this, then they will no longer be taking missions. They will stay at home and raise their family.

Tsunade froze as Sakura's voice cracked, "What? But-but what is the-"

"We want to have the strongest Uchiha clan we could possibly have, Haruno Sakura. We also don't need mothers being killed while they raise a family.

"You will be paid of course, for this-"

"This mission?!" Tsunade slammed her fist down, cracking the table.

"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura's voice calmed the Hokage. "It's…it's okay. I understand." She bowed, voice cracking. "Anything else, Hokage-sama, Elders?" Tsunade felt her heart rip as Sakura's hands shook.

"No, you are free to go." Koharu said briskly.

They watched Sakura walk out before Tsunade felt eyes on her, "Are you happy?"

"Are you?" Before they could answer, she rose, stalking towards the door, "You're going about this wrong. And even Uchiha realizes this." She turned and glared, "You'll be sorry when the best Kunoichi this village has ever seen is out of commission."

"We never said Sakura will be chosen, Tsunade. There are other fantastic candidates."

Tsunade frowned, stalking out the door, slamming it shut.

III

"You know," Ino said, plucking lightly at the dying leaves of the bouquet of flowers that sat at Sakura's kitchen table. "You're sensei is really weird."

Sakura, who was bustling around getting tea ready, turned with a raised eye brow. "What?"

"Kakashi-sensei always sends you flowers."

Sakura stared at her for a moment before shaking her head, turning back to the tea, "How did you know that Kakashi sent them?"

Ino raised a brow, "I work at the flower shop."

Sakura took the pot off the stove while fishing two cups out of the cabinet. "Yes, he sent them. Why? I have no idea." She said honestly, looking at the flowers lovingly before setting everything down. "He's really thoughtful, but also very late. They could be for my birthday."

"The birthday that was five months ago?" Sakura shrugged. Ino sighed. "So what now? We have to sit here and wait for them to choose?"

Sakura shrugged, looking as nonchalant as she could, though her heart pounded in her chest. "I say we finish this tea and go to the bar." Sakura almost laugh at Ino's slack jaw.

"It's-it's ten a.m…." Ino gaped.

Sakura laughed, "I don't mean now." Sakura held out her cup, "Let's wait until noon."

Ino laughed, her cup hitting Sakura's with a small _tink_. "I'll drink to that."

III

"Home sweet home." Kakashi said, making sure Sakura didn't slip out of his grasp as he opened and closed the door to his apartment. He would have taken her back to her home, but his house was closer and with it being six p.m. and her this intoxicated…he thought it would be better for the less people to see her, the better.

_Or maybe not. It would make her look bad and no one likes a drunken house wife…_ Kakashi looked down at the girl in his arms, who had her arms looped around him, making small noises as he carefully took her towards the back of the house, into the bedroom. _At least she's a lot better off than the Ino girl_. He sighed, thinking back to him and Shikamaru carrying their teammates out of the bar.

"I have to do it." It was the first words Sakura had said since they left the bar. He looked down at her, her green eyes were glossy and wet. He placed her gently on the bed, rubbing his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"Do what, Sakura?"

"I have to marry Sasuke." She choked. "Naruto deserves to become Hokage."

Kakashi stared into her eyes for a moment before pulling off her shoes, throwing them in a corner. "So you know."

"Tsunade told me earlier…today…during the interview…if you could call it that." Kakashi didn't say anything as he peeled her shirt off and walking to his dressers, pulling out one of his short sleeve black shirts.

"Arms." She giggled as her hands shot up and he put the shirt over her. She pulled up the mask and sat their staring at him, her green eyes bright against the dark fabric. He smiled. Her smile faltered as she leaned back on the bed.

"It's his dream. It has been since he was so small…" she whispered, looking down at him. "I can't keep him from that."

"But you can't give up your whole life for him."

"And what about everything that he's given up for us? The whole village?" he heard her sniff. "It's only fair."

"No it's not." Kakashi crawled on top of her, kissing her forehead. "You shouldn't sacrifice yourself."

"It won't be too bad," she whispered. "We were teammates before…" she looked in his eye. "I can do it, right?"

His chest tightened and he pulled down his mask and kissed her, softly. When he lifted his head, she was crying again. His hand cupped her cheek before pulling down her mask, kissing her with everything he had as he felt her hands roamed under his shirt, moaning softly. He felt her lift at his shirt, which he slipped off with one smooth motion. She broke their kiss and kissed his neck softly. "I just wish we didn't have to end…" she breathed against his neck. He collapsed next to her, pulling her close to him. He inhaled her scent that was simply _Sakura_ and kissed her neck. Her breathing evened out and he laid there, holding her, staring at the picture of Team Kakashi. _Why does Sasuke have come back and destroy everything we've all built for ourselves?_ He ran his hands through her silky pink locks. _I will always be here for you Sakura. I will protect you._


	7. Eggs and Confirmation

I have been working ALL night on this story.

All Night.

There are basically two major arcs in this story. One is the pre prolouge then post prolouge.

I am literally almost done with the first arc.

I am super stoked.

Updates will come very frequent to make up for the lack for updates.

III

Sakura stumbled slightly out of Kakashi's bedroom the next morning, gripping the wall as she slowly made her way down the hall. She was almost to the bathroom when a slightly delicious, slightly nauseating smell wafted from the kitchen. She smiled softly as she by passed the bathroom and leaned heavily against the door frame.

Kakashi's kitchen was barely that. The walls and the tiles were an off white, though she always said a bit of elbow grease would make both a bright white. The fridge barely reached her shoulder and was rarely stocked with anything besides eggs and milk. His small pantry was filled with rice and noodles for ramen and canned and fresh eggplant (his favorite). It didn't even have an oven-barely a stove. Kakashi, in a pair of sweatpants that set low on his waist, his mask covering his neck and his face, stood in front of the stove (really four hot plates built into the counter) cooking eggs and some form of fried potatoes. He seemed like a giant. Sakura smiled softly at the scene. It was rare that he was up before her and it was usually her cooking in the tiniest kitchen in history. But watching him made a warmth spread through her chest that made her almost giddy. Her mind drifted- perhaps to her apartment, he stood there, maybe without the mask, cooking for them both. For a child. A silver haired, green-eyed boy-

Sakura shook her head, eyes welling with tears. A life that can never been lived.

And it was Sasuke's fault.

"So what was the occasion?" he said, with a flick of his wrist, making the eggs in the saucepan flip. "You're not usually one to go out with Ino drinking."

Sakura snorted, "Or at noon."

He shrugged eyes still on the eggs and potatoes. She watched as he turned off the burners, sliding the food onto plates, balancing the plates on his arm, bee-lining for the fridge, and pulling out the milk. He gestured for her to follow him into the living room where a small table sat in the middle of the room. Besides his stack of Icha Icha, it was the only thing in the room. She followed him, watching him places everything down before collapsing at the table. He pulled down his mask and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"It was in celebration that the search for the baby maker for the future Uchiha clan is over. Instead of waiting around to be carted off, we decided to get smashed." Sakura shrugged, taking a bite of food. It was delicious and made her instantly feel more awake. She watched him eat, far less gracefully than he did with the mask on. She smiled, feeling a blush reach her cheeks. Only Kakashi Hatake could make eating breakfast after a binge seem intimate.

His jaw was sharper than Naruto's. More square and defined. His nose was rounder than she thought it would be. Probably his one feature he got from his mother. She bit her lip, going back to her food. _Times like this would probably be rare soon._ A part of her mind screamed 'they will be' but a small, hopeful voice whispered 'no!' She looked up to Kakashi and smiled.

He was leaning back on his hands, a knee propped up and dazing off slightly. His eyes looked indifferent, but there was a frown on his lips. His silver locks stood straight up, though flopping over lazily like the rest of his demeanor. She smiled, warmth spreading across her chest as her stomach did a small flop. The air in Sakura's lungs rushed out as he lazily looked over to her, a small smile gracing his lips. She mentally shook her head as her stomach erupted into butterflies as he gracefully rose to his feet, grabbing the plates as he went and walked past her. She inhaled his scent as he passed, feeling slightly light headed.

The water ran in the kitchen as her heart calmed and her mind settled. This was all going to be taken out from under her. She bit her lip as the small clinking of dishes turned into the silence of the water being turned off. It wouldn't be long before it was Sasuke-

She felt his arms wrap around her and her mind calmed.

He smelled of grass, dog and a special scent that was only Kakashi. She put her small hands against his forearms as she pushed the thoughts and images out of her mind. Her breathing became more harsh as she tried to keep the dam from breaking. His grip tightened as he kissed her shoulder.

"Please don't cry Sakura." He whispered, his bare lips brushing against her clothed shoulder before moving up to her neck.

She bit her lip as she breathed in deeply. He pulled her back against him and pushed her chin towards him, kissing her deeply.

It was unlike any kiss before. She turned her chest, as he deepened the kiss. He rose from the floor pulling her behind him as he took them back towards the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and kissed her again. He pulled back, red and grey eyes looking down at her. "Stop thinking Sakura." He chided, a small smile on his lips, but his grey eye swarmed with an emotion that she wouldn't place. "For now, don't think about any of that. It's just you and me." She nodded as he kissed in small wet kisses as he laid her down on the bed. His fingers trailing up her side, making her shiver. He ripped off his shirt that she wore before kissing her, making her forget everything but him.

III

It was raining with thunder echoing in the back ground. Her body ached as she pulled herself off the couch as a quick rapping sound echoed off her front door. She hesitated at the door. His chakra pulsed and her eyes filled with tears. Her fingers trembled they grasped the door handle and it swung open. He had been on a mission with Yamato for the past week but she could tell as he stood on her porch wet as a rat he knew.

Kakashi's lone eye was sunken, and glossy. The red veins shone brightly in contrast to the dark circles under his eyes. He stood straight as a board, fist clenching and unclenching. Though he was more than half covered, she could tell how pale he was. His chest was heaving slightly as he spoke softly, "Tsunade-sama told me…" His voice was strained, causing a lump to form in Sakura's throat. She broke eye contact, blinking back the tears and stepping aside, opening her door wider. When she felt him walk past, she closed the door, securing the lock with a loud _thatch_.

She walked through the hall to the living room, watching Kakashi stand in her living room. He looked like a lost puppy before looking back to her before tentatively taking the steps to her couch. He flopped down, his hands ripping his mask off before burying his head in his hands that rested on his knees. She watched with a tilted head as he took a heavy breath before leaning back against the couch, his head lolling back off the edge as he spread himself over it more. He looked like he'd just come back from a year mission instead of a week. She smiled sadly, trying to steady her breath as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She watched as he slowly collapsed, laying long ways on the couch. His hand came to cover his eyes as one leg splayed off the side of the couch and the other jutted off the arm rest. After long missions, no matter how late in the night, he would come in, bleeding all over the place and crash on her couch, waking her up, making her come and heal him, before he pulled her onto him and had sex with her.

She smiled at the normalcy. She walked to the edge of the couch and her hands were glowing before they touched his chest. Her chakra healed small tears, cuts and bruises as he lay silently, breathing deeply.

"So." He murmured. "They choose you." His voice was hoarse, as his arm that covered his eyes fell with a small thunk on the floor beside her.

She hummed an affirmative. Not trusting herself to speak. She pulled her hands back and laid them in her lap, looking down at them.

They sat in silence.

"You're not sorry." He whispered, reading her mind. She looked up to him and saw his Sharingan eye looking at her. "You did nothing to be sorry about. We talked about this happening. We _knew_ this was going to happen."

"We didn't know-"

"Who else would they choose, Sakura?" he said softly, "You are smart, beautiful, the most qualified and you've spent the most time with Sasuke." He snorted. "It's what you've always wanted." His last statement was laced with sarcasm. Sakura didn't say anything. She watched as Kakashi lifted his head to look at her. His arm that had fallen to the ground now sifted through her hair making chills rise in her spine.

"And there's no getting out." Sakura whispered.

"Naruto wouldn't want it to be like this."

She shook her head. "This is what he deserves." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "He's so happy." Her voice was high and her hand gestures wider than necessary. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his face. "And-and it won't be that bad. You'll-you'll still be here for me?" He smiled, making her heart lurch. His hand cupped her face, brushing a tear away.

"Always." His smile faltered. Before he could speak she grabbed his wrist.

"I know." She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know."

"Sakura-"

She stared at him, breathing heavily before she frantically nodded her head, unable to stop the sobs that erupted from her. "I-I know!" she pressed his hand close to her face. "I know." Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into the couch, and wrapped in his arms. "We have two years…" he whispered, pulling down his mask, kissing her deeply.

III

_He and Tsunade stared at each other with Naruto in the background with a raised brow looking between the two. Tsunade laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Well, Hatake, you have two years. Best make the most of it._


	8. Awkward Dinners

If there was one thing that Sakura could count on was when Kakashi was put in a socially compromising position, he wouldn't be found for weeks.

It was going on two weeks when Sasuke Uchiha had finally decided to show his face to her. She was training with Sai, punching her way through an inky tiger when Sai stopped, and looking over to the entrance of the training grounds, giving a grand wave and a fake smile. "Hello, Traitor!" Sai said cheerily. Sakura had a hard time pulling the corners of her lips back down in a frown as she turned to the Uchiha. It wasn't hard once she saw the scowl on his face.

She straightened the gloves on her hands as she rounded him. He didn't flinch, but his eyes dilated slightly, giving her a small amount of satisfaction. He glared at Sai, "Do you mind? I have business with her.

Sai's smile widened, "Of course not, I understand how these courting rituals work. You must prove your worth to the woman by treating her as a queen and not only treating her as an equal but as someone who can control your every move."

_It's nice to see his sarcasm has gotten better._ Sakura looked back and smiled at Sai. His smile softened slightly, "Or at least that is what I've observed with Naruto and Hinata." He walked to the edge of the clearing, not too far away, and sat, leaning against a tree and pulled out a sketch book and started to draw.

Sakura watched Sasuke stare at him for a few minutes, scowling before looking at Sakura. "I don't like him."

Sakura shrugged, "Tough." She put her hands on her hips. "He's my teammate and you have to get use to him."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't have to do anything like that."

She sighed, "You're right. You just need to stay away from Team Kakashi." She stood straighter, hoping to look intimidating. He didn't seem affected.

"Listen, Sakura. I understand that this isn't the best situation for you, but you need to get use to it. We have two years to get to know each other and adapt to this-"

"This must be painful for you." Sakura couldn't help herself, anger rose in her stomach. _This wasn't fair_. "Having left the village to come back and get what you want."

"Sakura, this isn't what-"

"Don't lie to me, Uchiha." She poked him in the chest, making him stager slightly, "You may act like this isn't what you wanted, you might have told the Elders that you wanted to find the love of your life-" she stopped at the small smile on Sasuke's lips.

"At least this makes things easier." He straightened, looking down at her, "I came back because I do need to revive my clan and I knew the village would only take me back for that reason. Did I want it to be you?" he tilted his head, "No. I've put you and Naruto through enough." His voice became lower. "But I won't say I'm not glad." She was taken aback slightly. "What I told the Elders was true. I thought you would be the one, if anyone, to give me the shot I don't really deserve." He tentatively took her hand. "I am sorry, and I hope we can make the best of it."

Sakura watched him, her heart strings tugged slightly. She sighed, "I will try my best. I don't really have a choice."

He smiled. He hesitated before awkwardly kissing her cheek. "Dinner tonight?"

She smiled, "Sure."

Sasuke looked back to Sai, who sat sketching, ignoring them, before detaching himself from Sakura and leaving the grounds. Sakura stared at his departing form before Sai came back to her side. "Was he woo-ful?"

Sakura didn't say anything before she turned back to Sai. "I can't help but feel like something isn't right here."

"You should go with your gut."

Sakura nodded. Sai patted her shoulder, "Let us continue."

III

Dinner was awkward.

She sat across Sasuke while he stared at her. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

He just stared.

Sakura tried to ignore it as she filled the empty space between them with the rehashing of the end of her and Sai's sparring match.

Which, if Sasuke approved or not, he didn't voice it.

What made it more awkward was everyone staring at them. The people at the tables, the bus-boys the waiters-_everyone_ gawked at the sight of Konoha's number one couple (If you could call them that).

Until Konoha's former number one couple came barging in (or only one came barging in, the other was more quite and timid as she crept in.

Sakura had view of the entrance and stopped in mid-sentence as Naruto almost tripped over himself pulling the chair out for Hinata, pushing her in too close the table, making the table move slightly. She seemed a bit short winded, but smiled at him.

Gawking eyes turned from Sakura to the future Hokage and the Hyuuga heiress before returning to their dinners. Ignoring her and Uchiha.

She was grateful for Naruto.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and Hinata, who didn't seem to notice anyone else as they stared whimsically into each other's eyes as the waiter stood trying to get their attention. It was sickening but Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"That's entirely unnecessary." Sasuke scoffed, turning back to his food.

"It's cute. They're in love and you should be happy for them. It's what Naruto deserves."

Sasuke shrugged.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Naruto looked from Hinata from the waitress, knocking over a glass of water. She saw Sasuke turn and watch as well before turning back to his food. "He's our leader?"

"He's not usually like this." She said softly, "When it's them and the Konoha Eleven, he's more at ease. But in public and he's trying to impress and show the village he can take care of her, he is more nervous."

Sasuke nodded. They went back to silence, albeit less awkward.

"You said 'Konoha Eleven.'"

"It's our Rookie Team. Well, without Sai because he was in Root."

Sasuke scowled. It was the wrong thing to say.

The silence moved back to awkward.

III

To make the awkward night even more awkward, Sasuke walked her home (in silence) and invited himself into her home (she noted Sai sitting at his perch on her roof) and Sasuke make a strangled noise as Sakura had to run into the house to see him standing over her couch as a large form covered it and the smell of blood filled the air.

"Damnit Kakashi." She shoved the Uchiha out of the way as she knelt next to the man on her couch, who was pale and breathing raggedly. "Sasuke, I have to take care of this." She heard him make a small noise before leaving the apartment, closing the door with a small click.

As soon as the door closed, Kakashi's breath returned to normal and he physically relaxed. "Inviting a boy home on the first date? Sakura, I didn't know you were that kind of-"

"Shove it." She snarled, pushing her finger into the gash in his side, making him wince. "Being a bit of a drama queen to make Sasuke leave?"

He shrugged, "I thought you would thank me."

She didn't say anything as she removed her fingers from the wound and began healing it. "It wasn't too bad." Kakashi's lone eye didn't seem impressed. "He spoke."

"How many words?"

Sakura lifted her chin, "About twenty. Until I mentioned Konoha eleven."

They were silent for a few moments before he Kakashi spoke, "You know, no one calls you all that."

"I know. I think it was Naruto that came up with it."

"It hurts Sai's feelings."

"Sai doesn't really have feelings."

"He's learning. If he did have them, he'd be hurt."

She smiled. "Sai's just happy to have a place he belongs."

"Not in Konoha eleven."

She smacked him lightly as her green Chakra faded. "On Team Kakashi." He closed his eyes as she stood up and walked in the kitchen, pulling out her secret stash of Sake and two cups and headed back into the living room. Kakashi was sitting against the arm rest, his hiate on couch, rubbing his Sharinganed eye.

"I need a new coffee table." He looked up at her and gave two eye crinkles.

"You do." He took the cups and the bottle from her. She collapsed on the floor next to the couch, back against it.

She leaned her head back, watching him carefully pour the liquid into the small cup, holding it out to her. She took it and waited as he filled the other to the brim. They raised their glasses slightly before drinking. Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye as Kakashi took a small sip.

She downed it all in one gulp.

As Kakashi spoke again, he refilled her glass. "So why were you out with your lovely Betrothed?"

"A date." Sakura spoke softly. Kakashi pulled the bottle away and took a thoughtful sip.

"And I'm sure it's just how you always dreamed a date with Sasuke would be?"

"Very romantic." She sipped her sake this time. "Awkward silence and everything."

"No declarations of love?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that will come on the second date."

They sat in silence as the bottle depleted.

Kakashi placed an almost empty bottle on the ground before he stood. He didn't stagger or stumble as he bent over to pick up his Hiate, shoving it in his pocket. He looked down at her before giving her another eye crinkle. He held out his hand, which she took immediately. "Things will work out. You just need to give him time." He pulled her to her feet easily.

They stood there, staring at each other, searching each other's eyes. Sakura felt _something_ shift. Something passed over them as Kakashi squeezed her hand that was in his hand. His eyes, bear to only her, spoke louder than his next words.

"Good-bye, Sakura."

He gave her a small smile before turning towards the door. She nodded, despite the fact he couldn't see it and frowned.

"Bye, Kakashi." She whispered as the front door clicked softly behind him.

As she walked to her bedroom, her mind fumbled over what just transpired. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

What it was, she feared, was really _good bye._

She let her body collapse in the bed, her mind blank as she eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Massages and Threats

"Don't you have work?"

"Don't you have 'Sasuke guarding duty?'" Sakura ignored the moaning man beneath her as she watched Sai shrug and continue to sketch. He had been sitting on her couch as she massaged (or more like attacked) an inflamed and pinched nerve in Naruto's shoulder.

"He promised you a back massage after this?" Sai inquired, not looking up from his sketch. The pink haired woman grunted as she forced her super strengthened chakra into her thumb, pushing hard on the nerve, feeling it loosen and relax under her touch. For someone who trained hours on end, everyday, Naruto had ridiculously smooth skin. _Why can't I have skin like this_?! Sakura blew a hair out of her eyes as she looked up at Sai, who was watching her. He was watching her. "As friends, aren't they suppose to help their friends out in bad situations?"

She raised a brow as Naruto sighed in relief. "Sakura-chan, please teach Hinata your ultra secret technique." She rolled her eyes before putting her attention back on Sai.

He shrugged before looking back to his sketch. "If you want a massage by Naruto I will go and prepare the ice pack."

Sakura smiled, thinking back to the last time Naruto had given her a massage: Shizune had to work on her back for three hours afterwards. "Good point."

"Hey! Hinata loves my back massages!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, smacking Naruto on the back before seeing Sai tense, head jerking towards the door.

Before she could move, the door opened and dread filled her.

Sasuke poked his head in, a brow arching. "What is going on in here?"

Sakura looked down at her straddling Naruto's back, her hands splayed across his tan skin. Naruto gave a cheeky grin. "Sakura-chan's rubbing me down with her magic fingers."

Sakura grabbed the back of his shoulder blades, pushing her pointer finger on a pressure point, making Naruto convulse underneath her. "Stop Sakura-chan!"

She laughed, trying to relax. She couldn't help but be on her guard around Sasuke.

As she released Naruto, he quickly turned underneath her and pinned her on her back. His fox light grin showed off his white teeth as his hands held her arms pinned to her side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sent short spurts of chakra through her hands, making him jerk slightly.

Untangling one leg she pulled it close to her body before pulling it over Naruto's head, putting him in a submission hold. He squawked and laughed.

"It's a good thing the coffee table is gone." Sai said thoughtfully, not looking away from the Uchiha.

Sakura looked over to the man standing in her hallway, who stood frowning, looking almost angry.

She was distracted enough for Naruto to tickle her. She twitched and fell back, Naruto wiggling completely free. Instead of pouncing on her, he rolled back, his eyes briefly looking at the now angry looking Uchiha before her, his smile only slightly smaller. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice-"

"You are a fool dickless." Sai said, eyes still on Sasuke.

Naruto's face reddened, "I'm not-!"

Sai finally looked back to his teammates. "That's right; you and Hinata-san are always making a ruckus at the Shinobi apartments." Naruto went silent and a shade redder as Sai moved to Sakura. "It is now your turn Sakura." He knelt down beside her, a strange new smile on his lips. She watched Sasuke as his fingers clenched and before Sai could get any closer Sasuke moved. Sai was quicker. He was on his feet and a kunai to Sasuke's throat before Sakura could blink.

"Hey! This is Sakura's house! Not the training grounds." The anger in Sasuke's eyes was a big contrast to Sai's smile.

"Do not touch Sakura." Sasuke seethed.

"I would say the same to you."

"I am her fiancé."

Sai shrugged, still smiling, "I suppose that's what it says on paper." Sai looked to Sakura, "Would you like the Traitor to give you a back massage?"

Sakura sighed, standing up, "Let him go, Sai." Sai hesitated before letting him go. Sasuke pivoted to swing but Sakura caught his hand.

"This is my house." Sakura's tone was dark as she squeezed Sasuke's hands. "Take it outside if you have a problem, but he is mine and Naruto's teammate." Her warning made Sasuke freeze. After a few moments, she released his hand and he straightened. She sighed, "Now, you are here for something, Sasuke?"

He didn't speak, only staring at her.

She sighed, "I'll meet up with you guys later." She herded her boys to the door.

"How about lunch in about an hour, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at Sasuke wearily before smiling at her, "For the back massage?" she relaxed slightly and smiled.

"I'll meet you at Ichiraku's in an hour."

She all but pushed them out the door.

III

Sasuke left twenty five minutes later, speaking shortly about treating her to lunch during her rounds at the hospital.

"_We need to get to know each other better if we are to be married, Sakura." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. The thought of marriage made her stomach curl but she stood there. "Just once a week."_

After he left she felt Sai's presence as he jumped off the roof.

"Did you know he was coming?"

Sai shook his head, "It was my day off."

"How long is ANBU going to watch him?"

"As long as the Hokage seems it is necessary."

She nodded; she turned to go back inside. "What do you have against Sasuke? I mean, really?" she looked at him watching him smile. It still baffled her how well his relationship skills increased in the last few years.

"Sakura, I asked earlier if friends are supposed to help their friends out in bad situations." Sakura nodded. He smiled, "This situation with Sasuke is a bad situation. It does not take someone with a lot of experience with people to understand that. Even Naruto gets that."

She nodded. She had noticed that Naruto did not spend as much time with Sasuke as she had expected him to. Was it because of her?

"I volunteered to watch Sasuke incase he tried something. I do not understand the relationship you and Sasuke and Naruto share. It is a bond I will never understand." He touched her shoulder lightly, "But I understand our bond. I will do my best to protect you from him."

Sakura smiled, "I don't need your protection, Sai."

Sai shrugged. "Perhaps not. But nonetheless, I will be here, as much as I can." He smiled brightly, "Have a good afternoon."

"You too Sai."

III

"You seen Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles in his mouth.

Sakura felt her heart twist. "Not in three weeks."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I saw him a few days ago, but I think he was going out on another mission with Gai or Genma." He grinned; "I demanded that he put Team Kakashi on the list for missions!" she smiled at his enthusiasm before taking a large bite of noodles. "What did Sasuke want?"

She shrugged, "Making lunch dates. Once a week." she focused on her noodles.

"I know this is going to sound…like me being an ass." Naruto's voice evened out. Sakura looked over to the blond, who had a frown deeply etched on his face. "But you have to give Sasuke a chance." Sakura didn't speak. "I know-this isn't-Sakura." His blue eyes were glossy. "Sakura, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." His hand was on her arm, squeezing it softly, "If I would have known-"

"It's okay Naruto, it's not your fault." She smiled weakly. "It's just-a lot has been going on." Kakashi was ignoring her. Or maybe she was ignoring him. She had stopped going to work, using up most of her leave time in the past three weeks. She almost couldn't stand the thought of facing him. Not with Sasuke looming over her head.

She wasn't giving Sasuke a chance because she was angry at him for coming and making her drop everything to be with him.

In years past, maybe she would have loved this opportunity, but now.

She just wanted to life to get back to normal.

"Sakura?"

Naruto's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She smiled, "You're right, I will try harder." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Maybe once we start back on missions, I'll feel better."

He grinned, downing the rest of his bowl. "Let's go train!"

He slammed down money, pulling her out of the stand, "Naruto! We just ate!"

She couldn't help the smile on her face.

III

It was two days later she went back to work at the hospital, picking up extra shifts at the hospital. It was three days after that she got a messenger from the Hokage.

Team Kakashi had a mission.

It wasn't awkward seeing Kakashi again. Or working with him. There was just a rift. A space between them that had once been filled with…them…was gone.

_Perhaps it's for the best._ She thought as she walked next to Naruto as he babbled on about special training he was getting from Tsunade about the ins and outs of being Hokage. _Now I can focus on getting to know Sasuke better. I can give Sasuke the proper chance. He didn't necessary want this. Or with me…_She looked up to see Kakashi's slumped back, orange book between his nose. He was reading, that much she could tell, and she smiled sadly. _It's for the best._ Or that's what she kept telling herself anyways.


	10. And So Things Return to Normal

And so, life returned to normal.

Sakura focused on work, going in a dawn, leaving at dusk, being in her apartment long enough to shower and change before going out with Ino or with Naruto and Hinata, or simply going to the bar by herself. She wasn't working harder-she usually sat in her office in those wee hours reading or doing puzzles,-and rarely drinking when she went out to the bar. Being around large crowds simply made her more comfortable.

Sasuke couldn't find her as easily.

She had been avoiding him since the fight with Sai, and Sakura was starting to think that it might not be too hard. _He might be locked up somewhere._ She smirked, drinking a cherry something at a crowded bar. _Maybe he's scared of me_. _He couldn't just barrel in, snakes flying and Chidori out. This is Konoha. Even Sasuke wouldn't be that stupid._

She sighed taking a long drink.

"You might want to slow down." A soft voice whispered in her ear. A familiar presence filled the seat to her left, leaning in close. "I hear that stuff is terrible for the baby."

"Ha, ha." Sakura downed the rest of her drink, motioning for the bar tender to bring her another, ignoring the butterflies that combusted in her stomach. She turned to face him, "That is not funny Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged, hands came out of his pockets, raising it curtly to call the bartender over. A small box slid from his hand as he raised it. She caught it, covering it with her hand before the bartender came over. As the bartender left, Sakura felt the box for clues of its content. Her brow rose at the velvet feel that held almost no weight in her hand. She looked over to Kakashi, who only shrugged, thanking the bartender as he brought both their drinks; hers a cherry something and his dark beer. "I hope this isn't another key."

"That," Kakashi took a large gulp of his drink, "Was the key to my heart."

She rolled her eyes, a frown smearing across her face. "It was to your apartment to water your plants."

"And you never locked it back." He said lightly.

"It was never locked in the first place." She slammed her hand down on the table, almost disturbing a few drinks of fellow patrons and her own. He sat face forwards with his beer to his masked lips, looking lazily at her from the side.

She couldn't help herself-she laughed.

Her shoulders relaxed as she felt this knot in her stomach she didn't realize was there faded away.

"I didn't realize my heart was so humorous."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "You're a lot of things, Kakashi." She took a deep breath, turning to face him. He was smiling under his mask. Pain shot through her chest. She had missed him. "So…" she picked up her drink in a swopping motion, taking a small sip, "You've been scarce lately."

"Mission." He said calmly, taking a sip from his own drink, looking straight ahead. "You still haven't opened it."

"You get this on a mission?" she said, opening the box under the bar.

"No, down the street."

She snorted as the box popped open. Inside was a silver necklace that had a small pick stone circle. It was the same color as her hair. "Kakashi…" she gasped, looking wide eyed at him.

He shrugged, "It was in the window and I thought you would like it. Tsunade had something like it, but she gave it Naruto." Kakashi took another drink, motioning the bar tender for another one.

Sakura tried to repress her smile. "Do you want me to give it to you?"

He shook his head, "It wouldn't go well with my eye."

She put her hand over his and squeezed it. "Thank you, Kakashi." She felt a tear well in her eye. "It's beautiful."

Kakashi shrugged. "You seemed like you needed something to bring the light back in your eyes." She swallowed the lump in her throat, reluctantly letting go of his hand, picking up her drink and taking another sip. "And a peace offering." She looked over to him and smiled.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"That's not a diamond Sakura."

She sighed, "I know."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"So…" Kakashi said nonchalantly, "How's things?"

She ignored the way his voice raised at 'things.' "They're good. At the hospital I had a kid that had somehow lodged a kunai in his shoulder. Ino is about three more binge nights from sleeping with Chouji and I still haven't replaced my coffee table." She took another gulp, almost finishing her drink.

"And..."

She did finish her drink, feeling the warmth finally reach her toes, "And Sasuke takes me to lunch once a week to a quite café and stares at me or his food for an hour and doesn't really say anything more than the weather is nice, even if it's raining." She sighed before calling the bar tender over for her drink and the check.

"Once a week." He mused, "I had figured he'd already had moved in. It's been what…four months?"

Sakura had to laugh as the bartender put down her last drink of the night. "He has stopped making unexpected house calls after I almost crushed his hand and Sai almost slit his throat." Kakashi's lone eye was raised, but she shrugged it off. "Sai has my back." She saw Kakashi physically relax. "But…I'm worried…" she looked down at her drink, "Something's not right…"

Kakashi snorted.

"No." she picked up the necklace and started to put it on. "He's too… 'Not Sasuke.' Too Timid. Until he gets angry…"

"Like a snake coiling up before it strikes." Kakashi said quietly to his drink, he shook his head and looked at Sakura with his usual smile, "Or maybe he doesn't know what to say in front of a pretty girl." Kakashi leaned over her, reaching behind her and clasping the necklace. She inhaled his oh-so familiar scent before he slowly backed away. He gave her a small smile. "I knew I had great taste."

She rolled her eyes, taking a small sip to hide her smile.

They sat for a few moments in content silence before Sakura's mind went back to Sasuke. Her eyes drifted over to Kakashi, who was staring at the wall in front of them. _Why did things have to turn out this way? We have-had this 'thing.' I want to keep my thing. Why does-Just because Sasuke comes back around I have to completely drop my whole life. It's-a little less than two years but…But betraying Sasuke Uchiha is never the smartest thing…_but her nose was still filled his Kakashi's scent and his closeness and she realized how much she missed him. She wanted him to hold her again, and_ be there_ with her.

Kakashi made a strangled noise, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. He pulled down his mask, downing the rest of his drink faster than Sakura could blink, digging in his pocket and pulling out money, slamming it down on the bar. He rose to his feet, grabbing Sakura by the arm gently, pulling her towards the door. "I have stronger shit at home." She quickly grabbed her drink, downing it and leaving the glass on the table before letting him drag her out of the bar.

III

And so, Life really returned to normal.

Sakura's time in the hospital went back to _normal_; she dashed out of Kakashi's house, hitting the rooftops to her house to grab a fresh change of clothes and a shower before heading towards the hospital-as it was before Sasuke, as it should be.

And her lunches with Sasuke went from one to three times a week, but they seemed more tolerable when she would leave the hospital and head to Ino's, the ramen stand with Naruto, or to Kakashi's apartment.

And not to mention the missions that had started coming once a week.

Naruto laughed saying she was trying to get what she could out of her best ninja before he became Hokage. But Sakura felt that there was something underneath his words, but didn't say anything about it.

"How…was your mission?" Sasuke asked on their way back to the hospital from lunch.

Sakura smiled, "It was good. A little boring, capture the bad guys before they left the fire country. Sai was able to trap them quickly from escaping while Naruto, Kakashi and I beat them to a pulp." _I did most of the pulp beating…Kakashi and Naruto did a regular beating. _

Sasuke smiled at her, which made her smile fall of her face. "You seem to be in better spirits since Team Kakashi started back on their missions." His soft tone unnerved her.

"Well, yeah, it's my team." She smiled, "Usually Yamato-sempai will cover for Kakashi when he's not available, mainly when he's incapacitated, but now that Naruto is going through the Hokage training with Tsunade, so Yamato-sempai takes Naruto's spot on the team more so than Kakashi's. Usually the only two constants on the team are Sai and I." Sasuke stopped smiling, turning back to face forward. She smirked. Sasuke hated Sai so much.

"Is that where you were all night?" Sasuke asked a little too casually. "I thought I heard you all got back early in the afternoon but-"

Sakura stared at the back of his head. "But what?"

"I just went by your house last night and you weren't there." He turned to her, standing taller than she remembered him being, "I thought we could go out to dinner and talk some more."

Sakura stood as tall as she could, but he still towered over her. "I went out to eat with Sai." _And then Kakashi's…_

Sasuke turned back around, walking with a straight back. "I don't trust this Sai."

"I'm sure the feelings mutual." Sakura rolled her eyes. They were almost to the hospital when Sasuke spun to her again. "You're not sleeping with him are you?"

Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke for a moment. "Sleeping? With…Sai?" she asked cautiously as her heart hammered in her chest. When Sasuke didn't say anything her mind went blank before she busted out laughing, almost head butting him as she ungracefully doubled over, clutching her side, knees threatening to buckle. After a few minutes she looked up to see Sasuke's serious face and a small pout on his lips, making her double over again, laughing harder. "That is the stupidest thing-" Sakura froze at the pain grip on her wrist. Sasuke's eyes flashed red, pulling her roughly to her feet. He stared at her, red eyes spinning before he released her, and without saying anything else, walked away, leaving her stunned in the road. She looked down slowly at her arm. A bright red hand print glowed against her pale skin. She looked back to Sasuke's retreating form with astonished eyes. "What the hell…"

III

Oh my god Sakura! You need to tell Tsunade or someone…" Ino delicately cradled Sakura's arm before healing it. "This is all over the fact that you laughed at him?"

Sakura nodded, instead of going back to the hospital, she mindlessly walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Ino took one look at her arm and dragged her in the back room. "He thought I was sleeping with Sai." she said in a far off voice.

Ino looked incredulously at her. "Sai?"

"Sai."

Ino was almost in hysterics. "Sai? No emotions Sai?"

"Well…" Sakura said, pulling her arm out of her friends grasp, "He's learning…"

"Don't defend him!" She crossed her arms looking towards the door before looking back at Sakura, shaking her head, "Really? Sai?!"

"It would have been more believable if it was Naruto."

"Or Gai-sensei…" Ino leaned up against a stack of boxes, shuddering slightly at her mental image. "So, Sasuke is the jealous type."

"Jealous of Sai."

"Of Sai." They were silent for a moment before Ino spoke softly. "Are you sleeping with someone?"

"Not Sai." Sakura said coldly.

Ino threw up her hands. "I know, I know! I can't keep my mouth shut at times…" her face grew serious, "Whoever it is, you need to break it off though." Sakura felt a stab of pain through her chest. "Especially after today! If Sasuke found out that you were sleeping around on him, even though you aren't even really 'together…' And he will find out. He has nothing better to do…" she said dejectedly.

Sakura sat staring at her arm. She and Kakashi had stopped when it was first announced, but being with Kakashi made her feel alive. Made her feel in control of her life. Just being next to her was comforting. "I'll be fine, Ino." She looked up to her friend, "I-I don't have a lot of time to myself anymore. To be myself." She took a shaky breath, "This is the one thing that I have that's _mine_. At least for a little while."

"Then run away together!" Ino said a little higher than she probably meant. She sighed, walking towards the front of the shop. "Far more romantic than becoming Sasuke's baby maker."

Sakura wanted to laugh but the invisible bur on her arm still ached.

III

Naruto burst out laughing. "Sai?!"

Before she made it to the hospital, Kakashi found her and said they had another mission. She smiled gratefully for the distraction and followed him. Sai, Naruto, and Sakura sat around a campfire while Kakashi sat a few feet away, reading his book.

Naruto rolled on the ground and Sai smiled, "I'm honored."

The only one who didn't say anything was Kakashi. Naruto had composed himself enough to a snicker. "Who's he going to say next!? Bushy-eyebrows!?"

"Ino was thinking Gai-sensei…" Sakura mumbled, sending Naruto in another fit of giggles.

"Or both." Naruto cackled again. The image of the two green beasts smiling in unison in their green spandex made Sakura grin. She looked back at Kakashi, who seemed to be glowering from behind his book. She turned back to see Sai looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Well you should stop having sexual intercourse with whoever it is that you're having sexual intercourse with." Sai said matter-of-factly, his eyes moving to where Kakashi sat before back to Sakura. "If he was traitorous enough to leave the village and kill his brother, I'm sure killing your love and you is not too far from reasonable."

"Hey! Sasuke's not-"

"Do you really think that?" Sakura said softly, quieting Naruto.

Sai smiled, "From past experiences, we know the traitor doesn't like being betrayed." Sai sat up straighter before looking over to Naruto, "A contradiction don't you think? And let's not forget he tried to kill you-"

Naruto pounced Sai, Sakura sighed, "I had forgotten about that…"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Sakura." Kakashi said as he sat down next to her, leaning back on his hands, one landing on top of hers. "Sasuke's not stupid." Sakura stared at him. A vision of a bloodied and dying Kakashi welled up in her heart. "Sakura," she felt Kakashi's gloved hand give hers a small squeeze. "We'll just have to be stealthier. More 'ninja like.'"

Sakura snorted, watching the other two boys fight.

"And besides." Sakura thought he heard a small bit of sadness in his voice, "It's only for a little while."

Sakura nodded, swallowing the large lump in her throat.


	11. Pregnancies and Misconceptions

"Sakura." Tsunade's voice boomed from the hallway. Sakura peeked her head out of a patient's room, eyes wide. "We need to talk." Sakura nodded, inwardly dreading their 'heart-to-hearts.' They usually led to talks about Kakashi.

She wasn't sure how Tsunade had found out, but she knew about what she and her former sensei were doing and _always _wanted to talk about it. She knew that her Shishou meant well, thinking Sakura actually _wanted_ to talk about it, but talking about it only reminded her of the time in front of her when they had to break it off. She had fourteen months left before she would be forever Sakura Uchiha and the thought made her gut wrench.

Things were getting better with Sasuke. She was able to tolerate him for the most part. Able to relax during their surprise dinners and scheduled lunches sometimes with a smile and a laugh but it wasn't nearly as exhilarating as she and Kakashi just sitting on the couch together, reading.

_Reading_!

The worst was that she had a sickening feeling Sasuke knew what she was up to. He didn't know who, she was sure. Though Kakashi had started spending more time at her place than his, being able to escape quickly in a puff of smoke before Sasuke rang the doorbell, he knew she was with someone.

She hoped he still thought it was Sai.

"I want to talk to you about Naruto."

She raised a brow, "Naruto? What's wrong with Naruto?" She had just had ramen with him two days ago and he seemed healthy. Hell, she had never seen Naruto not healthy.

"It's not Naruto…" she trailed off, walking at a brisk pace down to outpatient. "It's Hinata. She came in because she was feeling sick and back pains." Her Shishou muttered something as she led her into room three.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What's wrong with Hinata." She heard her Shishou snort, as Sakura saw, horrified, Hinata passed out on the bed. "Hinata!"

"She'll be fine, she just heard the news." Tsunade smirked,"She's pregnant."

III

Sakura felt like her old, genin self about to profess her love for Sasuke.

Except it was Naruto. The soon to be sixth Hokage sitting behind his desk, grinning like a made fix, with his feet on the desk. He jumped as Tsunade waltzed in, his feet flailing as he fell, ankles over ass back in the chair.

"What's up Sakura? It's not every day you grace my office with your lovely smile."

"It's still my office you little shit." Tsunade growled, but her menacing smirk did not make Sakura's news any easier. "Sakura has some news for you."

She swallowed as both people in the room stared at her.

"_You have a mission Sakura." Tsunade said as Hinata started coming to. "You need to tell Naruto."_

"_Me!? Why do I have to tell him?!"_

"_Because the woman passed out just thinking about telling him."_

"_Well, won't he find out anyways?" Tsunade stared blankly, "Okay, so maybe 'Hinata, you've gotten fat' will be his first guess."_

"_I need you to tell him because he needs to make preparations."_

"_Preparations?"_

_Tsunade nodded, "Between the council and the Hyuuga clan, they're going to want a marriage fast."_

"_I doubt he'll mind the way he screams about her…or she screams..."_

Naruto tilted his head the side, clamoring up the desk from the floor. "Sakura-chan?"

"-pregnant!"

Sakura froze, forgetting the first few words to the sentence. Tsunade barked and Naruto's eyes were wide. "You-you-you're!"

"No!" she shouted louder than she meant, "Hinata." She smiled as his eyes widened even more. "_Hinata_ is pregnant!"

They sat in silence for a few moments before the future Hokage fell to the floor again. He jumped up, jumping over the desk and grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, shaking her violently. "Oh! Sakura this is-this is amazing! I mean-_me_!?" He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Me! A father." He froze, pushing Sakura back. His face dropped "Father…Oh man. I don't-I don't think I can…Oh man." He leaned back against his desk. "I-I don't think I can do it."

Sakura gripped his shoulder hard, "You about to run a village, Naruto, you can raise a kid."

"You're still a child." Tsunade said bitterly, but her eyes shone brightly.

"Pregnant!" he repeated, his face broke into a wide grin, picking her up and whirling her around.

"Pregnant? Someone's pregnant?" A long forgotten voice said, peeking through the door. "Oh thank the lord, Sakura's here." Yamato smiled brightly, motioning someone in the hall in. Sai came in with a large mass on his shoulders, a mass of silver coming off the back. "It's not as bad as it looks; he's just…well he's Kakashi." He motioned at the two. "He wouldn't go to the hospital until we had given our mission statement, which is unusual, but we knocked him out for good measure, and we have Sakura here! Now who's pregnant?"

"Sakura?" Kakashi said groggily.

Sakura smiled at Sai, "It's alright Sai you can drop him anywhere." Sai nodded, dropping Kakashi on the floor. "Sai! What the hell."

"You said anywhere."

"But not _drop_…"

She rushed to Kakashi's side, hands already glowing green. She pressed her hand to his stomach, searching for the wound. "Slash across the shoulder?"

"He put up a massive fight, luckily, or stupidly, Kakashi took the blow so we could stop the guy."

"Probably both."

"Sakura? You're pregnant?" Kakashi sounded like death; she was hoping it was just from the infection growing on his arm.

"No, Hinata is." She smiled back up at Naruto, who puffed out his chest.

"So I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Naruto asked, in his official voice.

As the rest of Team Kakashi went along with their report Sakura got a good look at Kakashi. He was worn, beaten, but in one piece besides the tendons in his arm that wanted to fall out. "You're going to have to go to the hospital."

"No." he croaked, swaying slightly.

"I'll be there." She tempted. He froze slightly, before shaking his head, "No." he sounded like a stubborn child.

"Well, that's too bad." She said before pressing the pressure point in his neck, making him collapse with a small thunk on the floor.

III

"So, how long is Kakashi going to be in the hospital?" Naruto said, hands in his pockets as he walked Sakura home.

"His injuries from the mission will have him there a few days."

"And the ones you gave him?" Naruto smirked.

She returned his smile, "About four days."

Naruto laughed as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad…" he wore a sloppy grin on his face.

Sakura's heart warmed and tingled slightly, "Mr. Daddy."

"You know!" his voice went up an octave as he leaned against the wall adjacent to her door. "My parents were young when I was born!" he said proudly.

She smiled, leaning against her door. "Oh really?"

His grin morphed into a sly smirk, "Weren't married either." He gave her a wink.

"Yeah, well that won't go over well with Hinata's family." She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "You better go out looking for rings." She opened the door and looked at him, "I'll make tea." She walked into the kitchen, him trailing slowly. She had the tea kettle on the stove before he made it to the doorway.

"You think I can do all this?" he said weakly. She turned to see him looking down at the ground. Her mind flashed back to the times she had seen him on playground at the academy, swinging lonely in the tree swing. "Getting married…being a dad?"

She rolled her eyes, "You forgot the whole 'running the village' bit in your lament of your insecurities."

She closed the gap between them, pulling him into a tight hug. "You are going to be fine. You will do all this in true Uzumaki style." She smiled at his slight confusion, "Running head first into the unknown.

He smiled, twirling her around, screaming loudly. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Sakura laughed with him, returning the death grip he had on her.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" the icy cold voice made Naruto and Sakura freeze. They both turned to see Sasuke standing in her living room, eyes were cold, deadly. They looked from her to Naruto, back to her, making her unconsciously take a step away from Naruto.

Naruto put a protective arm around Sakura, but laughed care freely. "I'm going to be a daddy, Sasuke! I'm going to have a little _baby_."

Sasuke's demeanor didn't change. He stared at Sakura, "I'm hoping it's not with my fiancé." Despite the cold tone, both Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Of course not with her!" Naruto said, pulling Sakura slightly closer, making Sasuke's eyes narrow more. "With Hinata!"

There was a long silence where Sasuke looked between Naruto and Sakura before relaxing, pushing himself off the doorframe. "Well…congratulations." He said politely.

"Yes, well there is a lot more work to do now." Sakura said, more firmly than she thought possible. She pulled out of Naruto's grip. "You have to tell the head of the Hyuuga house, and I'm sure you're going to have to get married before the baby comes, or ever before she starts to show, so you're going to have to deal with all of that."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of Ramen cups. "That soon!" Sakura narrowed her eyes. He looked between the two other ex-members of Team Seven, "I have to go see Hinata!" he gave Sakura a flash of concern before he brushed past Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there in silence. The tea kettle screamed and Sakura felt the tension build as Sasuke walked past her to turn off the burner. He leaned against the counter, the scowl still on his face. "So, Naruto's gotten the Hyuuga girl pregnant." He said coldly.

"Yes, I'm very excited for them."

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he looked at the floor. He grinned, shaking his head. "I was afraid it was you."

She leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and sighed, "No, it wasn't me."

"Because," His voice was harsher. His knuckles were white against the counter. "Because if it was you, I don't know what I'd do." He took a harsh breath.

Guilt stabbed at Sakura as she took a few steps towards him, "Sasuke…" she reached out to touch his arm when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it violently as he shoved her against the cabinets, hand knocking into the hot kettle.

"I know you're screwing around on me Sakura." He whispered harshly into her ear. Her hand burned from the kettle but if she moved her wrist would snap. "I have put up with it for now, but I will _not_ tolerate it once you're mine." Pain shot through her wrist as she felt it was on the breaking point.

Gritting her teeth she smashed her face back against his nose. He released her as he grabbed his nose.

"Fuck you." She roughly grabbed him by his collar and drug him out of her house. "You try that shit on me again, I will kill you." She seethed, kicking him harshly with a chakra enhanced foot. As he doubled over in pain she slammed the door, sealing it with the strongest wards she knew.

She ran to the shower turning on the water as she stared at her wrist and her burned hand. She turned on the sink and ran cold water over her burn before starting the healing process. She was shaking as the cold water seared her skin.

"What the _fuck_!" she whispered as she looked to the door, knowing he couldn't get in. After her hand stopped burning under the cold water she stripped her clothes and got in the shower. She stared at her arm, which was still tender. She slowly healed it as warm water cascaded down her back.

After her skin returned to its natural pigment she leaned against the shower walls. _He was about to seriously hurt me._ Her mind flashed back to the night when Sai predicted something like this. Her mind flashed to Kakashi, who was incapacitated in a hospital bed.

_Fuck_!

Quickly she got out of the shower and dressed, and with still wet hair, escaped her apartment through the window in her room, jumping from roof to roof towards the hospital.

III

Kakashi's eye opened slowly, taking in the room. It was white and smelled of antiseptic. He wiggled his toes and his fingers before assessing he was able to move before slowly lifting himself into sitting position. His eyes narrowed at the feeling of someone else's chakra in the room. Turning to the other bed in the room, his eyes widened. _Sakura_? She was sleeping, but she looked ragged. She had dark circles under her clenched eyes and was considerably paler than she was the last time he saw her. He struggled to get out of bed, but froze when her eyes snapped open.

"Kakashi!" she flung herself out of bed and into his arm. Pain shot through his arm but he ignored it. She was shaking and soon began sobbing. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, "But we can't do this anymore." He swallowed thickly trying to pull her off him.

"Sakura, look at me." She shook her head and held tighter.

"I can't do it…" she said weakly.

"Shhh…" his good arm went to run through her lightly soaked hair, "It was just a dream."

"No." she choked, "I wish, but it wasn't. He'll kill us. We can't-"

Kakashi pulled against her, finally able to pry her off him. "Sakura…" he said softly, "What happened."

Her green eyes stared at him but she didn't speak. Her right hand trembled behind her. He sighed, pulling her onto the bed with him. She didn't protest. She sobbed into his hospital gown as she slowly went back to sleep. He sat there, not moving for an hour.

_What the hell happened_? His mind went back. He remembered the Hokage Tower…Sakura was there…and Naruto.

_Naruto_… his eyes widened.

_Naruto was going to have a baby._

_Sasuke must have somehow thought it was with Sakura…it would be the only way…_

He slowly moved his hand down her arm, careful not to wake her as he picked up her right hand. He slowly turned it over and rage filled him.

Her hand was slightly off color, looking tender and pink. He'd seen this on himself many times.

It was burned.

Noise from outside the door and muffled shouts before he heard Tsunade's booming voice and familiar steps stalk down the hall. He gritted his teeth as he moved his injured arm and his good arm to cover Sakura's ears. The door thudded loudly before ripping off its hinges and a red faced Hokage stood in the doorway.

Somehow Sakura stayed asleep.

At the sight of them in the bed, Tsunade sent the nurses around her away and slowly entered the room. She looked down at the sleeping girl and Kakashi with a raised brow. "What is-"

"Right palm." He whispered. She looked cautiously at Kakashi before gingerly picking up her students palm, turning it over.

Her eyes narrowed, laying the hand gently back down. "Who-"

"This is worth it?" his voice was low.

"Who put the seal on the door?" He didn't speak, only glaring at the Hokage. She bit her lip before moving closer to the bed. "You think Uchiha did this?"

"I think he thought that Naruto had gotten Sakura pregnant."

Tsunade stared, "That's ridiculous."

"Not for him." He said cautiously. "He thought she was sleeping with Sai before."

"He bruised her arm." She said quietly. Kakashi's eyes widened. "She-"

"Ino." She said quietly. "She knew Sakura wouldn't say anything and felt that I needed to know. ANBU is still watching him."

"Good job they did today."

"Naruto was with her." She snapped, "Uchiha was just admitted about an hour ago." She smirked, "Broken nose and ribs. Said he fell." He continued to scowl. "One of the reasons I let Sakura get picked was because I knew she could handle herself." Before he could speak Tsunade whispered, "Or convince myself…"

Kakashi took calm breaths as he looked down to Sakura. "She said it we had to stop."

Tsunade grunted.

Kakashi only stared at the pinkette in his arms.


	12. Confessions

The wedding was two months later. It was an outside wedding, despite it being the rainy season. It was to be a small ceremony at the Hyuuga compound with a formal reception.

Kakashi sighed, standing next to the Uchiha (who stood next to Naruto) and Yamato, waiting for the bride to come through the closed doors in front of them. They all wore black yukatas that were slightly itchy. It was drizzling slightly. His gaze met Kurenai's who stood with the rest of her team off to the side. She gave him a wink before her attention was drawn to the door that was slowly being opened.

Hinata looked beautiful in her traditional wedding kimonos, its long sleeves being carried by Ino and Sakura, Hanabi carrying the tail. She came to a stop next to Naruto and after a few adjustments, the girls all stood a few feet behind her. Each girl wore a much simpler light blue kimono, their heads bowed. Kakashi's attention drifted from the ceremony to the pink haired girl.

_She's so beautiful_… Her hair was half way pinned up, pulled back from her face but still falling down her cheeks and neck. He hadn't properly spoken to her after the episode in the hospital. When on missions together, she barely took notice of him, only when she had to act professional.

He could see it was starting to wear on her. When he saw her going through the village her skin was paler and her eyes dull with dark circles underneath them. Sasuke keeping a closer eye on her than before, if not walking next to him, his arm tightly around her, than blatently tailing her.

It made Kakashi want to punch the bastard in the face.

As the ceremony went on, Kakashi's heart jumped as Sakura's bright green eyes rose to meet his. He felt transfixed, and everything else melted away as they stood across the alse from each other, eyes locked. A smile spread over hips lips.

_A simple kimono would suit her best. It would be a winter wedding. We'd only have a few people; our team, her parents, Gai and Kurenai…She would be so beautiful._

Her eyes snapped down, looking at the ground in front of her, her eyes glossy. He heard the small rustling next to him. His eyes snapped to look at Sasuke, looking smug. He narrowed his eye, anger filling up in him.

It took everything in him to not turn and kill him.

III

The reception was awkward to say the least.

The Hyuuga family stood at one end while the rest of the invited stood at the other end with Naruto and Hinata in the middle, completely oblvious to the tension.

Kakashi scowled. They were just so damn happy.

He sighed. He should be happy for Sensei's son getting married. That he was able to see the day. Hopefully their marrage and baby are better off than Naruto was.

There was light eating, cake, and lots of drinking and, once everyone was liquored up, (besides Hinata and Naruto), there was dancing. Hinata and Naruto danced without a care in the world and Kurenai pulled him out on the dance floor multiple times. Sasuke danced stotically with Sakura for five songs. Sai danced with her four times. Kakashi stood against the wall, watching Sasuke and Sakura whispering at a table. Sasuke had a frown on his face and his brows furrowed and Sakura looked slightly dejected. Sasuke went to grab her arm but before he could Kakashi was at her side, smiling.

"Mind if I take the beautiful woman for a spin on the floor?" he asked, voice slightly slurred.

Sasuke retracted his hand and glared at him before shrugged. Kakashi's hand moved to her waist as he led her out of Sasuke's reach.

"Thank you." She whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder and her fingers melted perfectly into his.

"Is everything okay?" he spoke evenly, looking down at her.

She didn't meet his eyes, "It's alright. He just…wants to move in."

"And you-"

"I am very persistant." She sighed, "I like my space." She turned to look at Sasuke before moving in closer to Kakashi. "I'm getting less hours at the hospital, no doubt from the Elders pressuring Tsunade. He is always around. The only time I get away from him is when I go to sleep."

Kakashi just held her close.

She melted in his arms. "Tsunade's going to stop sending me on missions soon."

"She's told me." He let his thumb caress her hand subtly, "Soon it will be Tenzo, Sai and I."

Sakura smiled, "Lucky."

They danced in silence. "Sakura, I know that…that we're done."

"Kakashi-"

"But," he brought the hand around her waist to her chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. "If you ever need me, for anything, I am here for you."

The song ended and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, Kakashi."

He smiled, letting her go as Sasuke walked up. "It's time to leave."

She sighed heavily, her demeanor changing instantly. "Thank you for the dance."

He waved, not trusting his voice.

III

"Are you sure you should be out drinking while your wife is at home pregnant?

"Sai, shut up."

"I've read in a book that this type of behavior-"

"Sai, please, it's okay." Sakura smiled, trying to send Sai the signal telepathically to stop talking. Sakura cheered as Sai shrugged, and went back to drink silently.

Sakura looked around the table at the rag tag group of people she was currently sitting with. Naruto, 'trying out' his Hokage robes sat next to Sai and Sasuke, both who were sitting there staring into their drinks; Sai out of disintrest, and Sasuke to keep from glaring at said man. On Sai's left and almost straight across from her was Kakashi, who was taking small sips behind his orange book, and between her and Kakashi was Yamato, who seemed completely out of place, sitting across from the moody Uchiha, looking very uncomfortable.

This was another one of Naruto's bold ideas, trying to keep the team in touch with each other, though they weren't really a team at all. Sakura as good as banned from missions; Sasuke hadn't been on a team with them since they were twelve and Kakashi was back in the pool for another genin team with Sai, which meant they were sent out on duo or trio missions with Yamato.

It was strange to Sakura how team seven had gone from a teacher and students to what seemed to be a bunch of misfits.

"So, how is work at the hospital, Sakura-chan?" Yamato forced a smile, trying to ignore the icy look he received from Sasuke. Sakura sighed, ignoring Sasuke and went into a light conversation about the hospital. Sakura tried not to let Sasuke's mood affect her.

Sakura took a long drink.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand move to lay awkwardly on her knee, gripping it almost tightly. She frowned slightly, a face no one at the table missed, making the grip on her knee slither away. Sakura took a deep breath, turning the conversation over to Yamato and his latest adventures.

After a few hours and a quite a few more rounds, Kakashi snapped his book close and bid them farewell, leaving Naruto snickering "Once he finishes a book and he has to talk to us, he's out!"

For a two more hours, Sakura sat, feeling detached from the group as her mind wandered to Kakashi. It was the first time in over three years that the whole team, even if it included Sasuke, had gone out to get a drink, but even before then, while reading his little orange book, he at least spoke to them. Even on occasion he payed for a few rounds. Something was off, and she wished she could ignore the small voice in her head that told her she knew why. She looked over to Sasuke, who looked bored listening to Sai and Naruto argue about social ediquette.

"Sakura-chan?" She looked up and smiled.

"Kurenai-sensei, it is nice seeing you again. Is something wrong?" Kurenai's brows were furrowed, with a strained smile on her lips. "Can I talk to you for a moment," She paused, looking over to Sasuke, who was now watching her skeptically. "Alone?"

Sasuke looked like he was about to decline, but Sakura nudged Sasuke, "Relax." She whispered before jumping out of her seat. "Sure." Kurenai nodded, quickly leaving the bar. "What's going on?" Sakura said once they stepped into the cool air of the bar. "Is everything okay?"

Kurenai looked at Sakura before looking behind her, motioning with her head for Sakura to follow. Her eyes were glossy as she bit her lip, "A little." Her spoke lowly, sounding meloncoly. "It's Kakashi, you're the only one he listens to anymore, and it's time for him to go home."

Sakura tilted his head, "He came to your house?"

The older woman shook her head, not speaking as they headed towards the outskirts of the city, towards the training grounds, walking faster. "From what Genma said, he's been there for a few hours and he reeks of alchohol. I tried to talk to him but he won't acknowledge me. I think you might have a better shot with him."

Sakura nodded, a little perturbed at the woman's sense of urgency. They moved through a small gated off area and Sakura's heart dropped. He was at the memorial stone again. This wasn't the first time someone's come to her to fetch the Jounin. She usually stands there, watching him stare at the stone for about thirty minutes before he stands straighter and walks away, she always following. Kakashi never tells her why he goes, and she doesn't ask. None of the other Jounin will tell her either, butYamato says she has a special something to get him to leave. Not even Gai can pull Kakashi out of his reveire by just standing there. But of course, Gai never _just stands _anywhere.

As they came closer to the cenotaph, Sakura knew why Kurenai had hunted her down; Kakashi was in a crumpled heap at the base of the stone, crying.

"It's an anniversary," Kurenai said knowingly. Sakura nodded as Kurenai patted her on the back.

Sakura took a few tentative steps towards her old sensei. She had seen him in many vunerable positions over the years, but never this; making an un-Kakashi howl, shoulders heaving, slurring incoherent words together. He looked so small, so vunerable. Sakura looked behind her, heart racing as she realized Kurenai had already left. She stood there, frozen in time as she watched Kakashi. She had been standing there for what seemed like hours and as his cries seemed to get louder, more hysteric. He was speaking to someone now, certainly not her. She wanted to touch him, to wrap herself around those quaking shoulders and soothe him back to reality but she was afraid. She had never dealt with a crying Kakashi before. She had made up her mind and took a small step forward when Kakashi finally spoke to her.

"His name was Obito…." Kakashi's voice was raw and higher than usual. Her eyes focused on the back of his head, which still lay in his arms. "He was on our team. He and Rin, they joined Minato-sensei and I once they graduated the academy." Sakura froze. Minato was the Fourth. Naruto father. _Naruto's father was Kakashi's sensei?! _"He was so stupid." Kakashi's voice brought her back, "He was lazy, contantly late, always making up stupid excuses about cats stuck in trees or little old ladies needing help to cross the street."

Sakura's eyes widened, taking a shaky step closer, but didn't speak.

"It was my first mission as Jounin. I was in charge. Rin got captured and I wanted to go through with the mission. The mission always came first.

"But Obito yelled at me. Told me "Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.""

Sakura stood there, wrapped in what seemed to be a confession. She slowly sank to her knees as his shoulders shook harder as he gulped for air.

"He ran off, going to save Rin, and _I just stood there_. If I would have followed him, if we wouldn't have stopped and talked about it-argued about it- then maybe I could have saved him." His voice was almost gone as Sakura slid her arm underneath his Jounin vest, rubbing small circles on his back. He shook a little less and he lifted his head, looking at the stone.

"When we found her, we were thrown into a fight. I lost my left eye and by saving me, Obito was crushed by a falling bolder." She leaned in closer, his voice almost inaudible. "He-he pushed me out of the way." He took a deep breath shuddering slightly, "He dies because of me. He died proctecting me. He gave me his life, his eye and I didn't deserve any of it. I promised him I'd protect Rin, but I couldn't do that." She moved her hand around his waist, pulling him into her before continuing her only sound for what seemed like hours were Kakashi's shuddered breathing. Sakura's mind was completely blank, not knowing what to say, she just continued to stroke is back.

"No one blamed me either." He said, voice going back to it's normal register. "Minato-sensei, even until his death did not blame me for either of their deaths."

Sakura cursed herself, begging her mind to think of _something_, _anything_.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." His hand moved to her foot, squeezing it lightly. "I've never had someone I've cared for last very long. My mother, father, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, and now you."

Sakura felt something surge in her chest. "Me?" she said softly, with a light tease forced into her voice, "What about me? I'm right here, Kakashi." She kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent. "I'll always be here for you."

"Sasuke." He croaked, burying himself into her neck, his arms wrapping around her form. Sakura's whole body froze at the name.

"I-I-wil still be here for you." She stammered, hand under his vest fisting his shirt, the other turning his masked face towards her, "I will _always_ be here for you." She urged the tears out of her eyes, as he pulled his head back, his sole eye spoke what her heart was screaming.

_It's not the same_.

"Why-why are you telling me all this Kakashi?" she whispered, too scared to move.

He closed his eye, leaning into her hand before pulling away, leaving her feeling cold, "I-I…" he shook his head, eye trailing the stone before burying his head deep into her neck, they sat like that for fifteen minutes. He finally untangled himself from her, "Come on." He tried to lift himself up, slouching heavily.

"Ka-Kakashi?!"

He looked at her, frowning, patting her head. "Let's go home."

She watched him stumble away. "I can't-"

"Walk me home then." His voice was small and weaker than she'd ever heard it. He gave her a small eye crinkle as he stumbled again, almost falling before Sakura rushed up and caught him. "Come on, let's get you home." He nodded, leaning heavily onto her. He nodded as she looped her right arm around him his waist, heaving him up. He leaned heavily against her, reaching over to her left arm, hand climbing up her arm to her wrist, grabbing her fingers, lacing his in hers as she all but carried him home.

III

Sakura opened the door to her apartment quietly, silently walking to the bedroom. She went to the shower peeling of her clothes, thinking about what had perspired in the last two hours.

Her hand burned from his touch.

Never had Kakashi been so…open with her. Her mind reeled. While she walked him home, and while putting him to bed, he was a waterfall of information. He spoke of his father, of how his other teammate, Rin died by his hands. The heavy burden he had been carrying all these years finally lifting.

She sighed, dumping the clothes at the bottom of the hamper, showering quickly and slipped into bed, falling into a dream filled sleep.

_He spoke of his biggest regret. Above Obito and Rin and even saving Minato, there was the one that he couldn't save. That he wanted to save. That he should take from the village and never look back._

_But Sakura never asked who that was, and she hoped in the morning, he didn't remember._

III

AN:Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Yes, yes it's been awhile. I've had a bit of writers block (And I've been working like a mental person! Busy season and what not!) and so I haven't put anything up for a while. The next chapter is...a doosey...I think...So many chapters written out of order I can't remember which come when. All I know is the one on my computer labeled chapter 13...is definately not chapter 13...or even chapter 15.

So! I hope you enjoyed this very emotional chapter! More angst and gasped to come! I'm getting excited!


	13. Envious

"That lock on the door is there for a reason." Sakura made a mental note to learn stronger seals to put on her door. Since the whole lock thing wasn't working out.

She put her hands on her hips as she glared at Sasuke, who was sitting on her couch, looking indifferently. His arms were folded over his dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"They aren't there to just keep out burglars." she huffed impatiently.

He snorted. Trying to keep her temper in check she took a deep breath, her right hand heating up despite it being completely healed. She took a deep breath. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Where are you going?" his voice was even, with a small tinge of a threat.

She stared. "Work, the same place I go every other day." She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice; she was going to be late. "Why are you here?" she snapped.

"Is that really where you're going? _Work_?" his dark panted legs crossed and his scowl deepened.

She put her hands on her hips, trying to push her anger down, "Of course that's where I'm going. Where else would I be going?"

He turned away from her, "Go to work." He frowned.

"Fine." She huffed, watching him. He stared at her staring at him. "Well! Get up! You're not staying here!"

He stared.

Her hand clenched, but she thought better of it. "Whatever." She stalked to the door, stomping into her shoes, slamming the door behind her, threatening the hinges to break.

III

"So you just left him there?" Ino asked as Sakura trailed Ino as she started making her rounds at the hospital.

"What else was I going to do?! I was going to be late!" She exasperated, slamming a file on the table, turning to Ino. "He follows me everywhere! I can't even keep him out of my damn apartment!" she huffed, "And today was my day off."

Ino put a finger to her chin, "I'd get a stick. Beat him out."

Sakura's hand heated up, "I doubt that's the best idea."

"Does he still think you're cheating on him?"

Sakura shrugged. "Probably."

"Last time it was with Naruto. I remember that." Ino said, turning around slightly, before walking into a room.

Sakura shuddered, leaning against the door. Wasn't her stopping everything with Kakashi supposed to make life with Sasuke easier? She rarely went on missions anymore, and even then, it was almost only her Yamato and Sai. She didn't blame Kakashi for staying away. It was for the best, but it didn't mean it didn't suck. Or hurt.

Ino emerged from the room and gave Sakura a sympathetic look. "Well, I would say if the whole stick thing doesn't work then just move. Live with me or Sai or Kakashi-sensei or something. That way he can't find you. Well, he _can _but it will be more difficult to get to you…"

Sakura's mind flashed to Kakashi's apartment, but she didn't speak.

"Or…" Ino glanced over to Sakura slyly.

Sakura groaned, "Ino," she warned.

The blond only shrugged, turning back towards Sakura's office. "Well, you should be happy in one aspect of your life besides work. And if he thinks you're cheating on him, the do it."

"You're the one who told me to cut it off-"

"I changed my mind."

She narrowed her eyes. "And if I went through with your stupid plan, and got caught, would you be the one to come claim my dead body as well as my…lover's?" the word 'lover's' rolled off her tongue awkwardly, making Ino grin.

"I'm just saying you act like he owns you or something." Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's glare. "You need to be free, Sakura." Ino's voice was softer as she came and hugged her friend. "Go get laid by some good looking guy that can keep his mouth shut."

Sakura sighed, following Ino as she marched to the nurses' station. Ino looked back at her friend, "And look, the perfect man." Ino gestured down the hallway.

Sakura laughed, seeing Sai wave awkwardly at them. "I was going to pick Rock Lee to be honest."

Ino laughed, "Hey, Sasuke's an ass, but don't hit him too below the belt." Ino's face straightened, "Or maybe you should." She nudged Sakura, "I'll see you later. Think about what I said!"

"Thanks." Sakura muttered as Sai approached.

"Hello, Sakura." Sai said curtly with his fake smile plastered on his face. "I have been told to escort you to Ichiraku's, in place of the the dickless Hokage."

Sakura frowned, "He's not Hokage yet."

Sai's grin grew wider, "You are correct, but he seems to think otherwise."

Sakura shook her head and smiling. Sai's smile morphed slightly, looking more natural. He pulled a scroll out of his pouch. "It is an A ranked mission given to me by the dickless Hokage. Very serious business."

She giggled. "Alright. Let's go." They were silent for the trip, when they sat down at the bar and while they ordered food.

"May I ask you a personal question, Sakura?" Sai said sullenly.

Sakura looked over to Sai, her heart leaping in anticipation. "Yes, Sai. What is it?"

"Are you in a sexual relationship with Kakashi-sempai?"

Sakura stared blankly at Sai, heart dropping. "No, Sai." She said, turning back to her food, staring at it disdainfully. "No Sai, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Sai's voice was quite. "Because I think you are, and, as friends, we're supposed to be able to confine in one another."

She looked coldly at him, green eyes narrowed. Sai looked at her blankly. They sat like that for a few moments before Sai spoke again. "I shall go first. Sakura, I know that you have been having a sexual relationship with Kakashi-sempai. It has been going on for years, but over the last few months it has diminished." Sakura's mouth was agape, staring at her teammate, who smiled. "Okay, now you're turn. 'Confide'."

Sakura looked back down at her now cold noodles. "Why are you asking me this now Sai?" she asked, defeated.

"I am curious as to why you ceased your relationship. Your smiles do not reach your eyes anymore; I simply assumed there was a correlation." He leaned in close, "I understand you are betrothed to the Traitor but I have read in many books that women (and some men) continue relationships outside the main one to fulfill sexual and emotional needs." Sai gave her a serious look, "And I'm _sure _that the Traitor isn't going to fulfill either of those."

Sakura looked at Sai for a moment before she exploded in laughter. Sai smiled as she clutched him, fearing falling off the stool as she laughed, her mouth hurting from her smile, her eyes watering as she gulped for air. She slowly calmed herself, looking up to her teammate who was _really_ smiling at her before she burst into another fit of giggles before she clutched her side. "I'm sorry Sai. I don't know why that was so funny." She wiped her eyes.

"I tried 'dry humor with a side of sarcasm.' I assume that I did well?" she giggled again.

"Yes. Thank you, I needed that." She straightened herself on the bar, taking a few heavy breathes before she resumed eating.

"I was asking an honest question." Sai said softly. "Why?"

"Because it's not right Sai." She said slightly deflated. "I have to be faithful. Because if I wasn't and Sasuke found out…" images of her blood and Kakashi's mangled body flashed through her head. "He wouldn't be too pleased." She finished weakly.

Sai shrugged, taking a bite out of his food. "But if you love someone, you should be with them, correct?"

Sakura sputtered, "Love? I don't-"

"Even I can see it Sakura." He said matter of factly. "Or…" he mused, "Perhaps it's because it's me that only I can see it." He thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Either way, I'm envious of you both."

"Envious?"

"I doubt I'll ever be capable of feeling 'love.'" He said casually. "It's not something you can pick up in a book. But, perhaps I'll be in love and not know it, but I doubt I won't be that stupid." She thought he might be making another 'dry humor with a side of sarcasm' bit but she wasn't sure.

"Kakashi needs to stop lending you his Icha Icha." She sighed. Sai looked at her blankly, making her smile.

"You are a true friend Sakura." Sai spoke, "And I want to see you be happy again." He said blankly.

She put a hand on Sai's arm, "Thanks-"

The sound of stools skidding and colliding with the floor filled the small stand as Sai grabbed her arm. She was roughly pushed against the bar, as he pulled out a kunai. Blood was pounding in Sakura's head as she felt Sai's hand tighten on hers as Sai's voice was low and growled.

"Leave her be." Sakura felt ice course through her veins as Sai's voice was filled with ice.

"She's _mine_. Give her to me." It was Sasuke, voice sounding authoritative and dark.

"She's not any ones." Sai's voice was slowly gaining warmth, leveling at his usual monotone. His shoulders were back; his left hand with the kunai was poised in front of his chest, in front of both of them.

_They're going to kill each other._ "It's alright Sai." Sakura said softly. His grip slackened on her wrist as his head whipped towards her. She smiled as strongly as she could. "I'll be fine." She slowly edged her way from behind Sai, back straight as she watched Sasuke. His eyes glared red as he looked at her.

"You're supposed to be at work." He said roughly.

"I was. Now I'm at lunch."

"You didn't say you were taking-"

"I have to eat, Sasuke." She said curtly. Sasuke frowned deeply.

"Let's go." He went to grab her but she knocked his hand away and stalked away. She felt him follow her. The closer she got to her apartment, the more her heart pounded, the drier her mouth got and the deeper her heart dropped into her stomach.

She wasn't surprised when Sasuke followed her into her apartment, closing the door behind him with a small click.

III

AN:

I have been working on this story like a madman! :D :D :D :D :D

I won't say a lot is going to be posted soon, because I tend to say that and nothing gets done.

So I'll just say that the end is nigh (Not really).


	14. The Fight

Sakura continued into her apartment, stalking towards the bookshelf, ignoring the man behind her.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" her hand moved under one of the shelves and mind froze as she turned to face Sasuke.

The hidden kunai was gone.

He grinned. "You don't have any reason to have kunai anymore." He spoke coldly, stalking towards her.

Chakra pulsed through her as she watched in slow motion as his fist cocked back. Quicker than she thought possible she punched him in the chest. He skidded back a few feet, pausing slightly to cough, specs of blood landing on his hand. He scowled.

"So this is how it is. I've been patient with you. I let you live your life-let you go on missions, working in the stupid hospital and even _fuck_ whoever you want, and this is how you thank me?"

"You haven't let me do anything!" she said lowly, "I've done what I've wanted." She dropped down in a fighting stance, her hands shaking slightly.

He laughed, shaking his head before charging. Sakura could only block as Sasuke punched head level. She countered, which he took advantage of an opening in her stomach, kneeing her roughly.

Gritting her teeth she grabbed his leg and spinning them both, throwing him into the bookcase. She ran towards the kitchen, listening for him to get up. She threw herself at a toaster oven and smashed her hand through the small window, grabbing a hidden kunai spinning sharply, slicing the air in front of Sasuke. He grabbed her neck and squeezed tightly, making her cough. "You fucking bitch." He seethed. His eyes were spinning. His Mangekyō activated. "I will show you why you don't betray me.

Before Sakura could blink she was thrown into a black space. She spun around, eyes trying to see anything. She let out a small yell.

"Sakura!" she froze, smiling wide.

"Naruto!"

There he was. Running towards her, his Hokage robes billowing as he ran towards her. She took a few steps towards him, "Sasuke's lost his…" she stopped, "Naruto?" his eyes were red, red chakra slowly oozing out of him as he dropped to all fours snarling at her. She took a step back as he got closer. One tail whipped behind him. Then two. Three. Four. When he reached her, his left hand high over his head, razor sharp claws aimed at her, he had six tails.

Pain ripped through her as his chakra claws ripped her chest, his sharp teeth tearing into her neck. She couldn't scream.

_This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real. This. Is. Not. Naruto!_ She forced chakra into her foot and kicked hard, making him raise six feet in the air, his claws and teeth pulling her skin with him.

"Sakura!" Yamato was in front of her, wood prison jumping out of the blackness around Naruto. Naruto lay there, breathing deeply in his cage for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "Sakura? Sakura! Oh my god what happened to you!" tears welled in her eyes as Naruto rattled the bars of his cage. "I'm so sorry Sakura! Please! Let me out!"

Yamato laughed, "Not a chance, Kyuubi!" Yamato turned to Sakura, bending down, gently touching her arm. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he said softly.

She looked down, the blood, tears and pain suddenly gone. She nodded slowly. He grinned evilly. "Good." He slowly shucked off his flak jacket. She tried to crawl backwards but there was a wall behind her.

Suddenly it was bright. The sun was shiny and they were out on training ground three. She looked down to Yamato who was unbuckling his pants. "Ya-yamato-taichou?" her voice was shaking.

"I saved your life Sakura." He chided, "It's the least you can do." Before she could move wood trapped her feet and hands. She struggled against them, pulsing chakra into her wrist but he laughed. "You won't be able to break free." His hand trailed up her side, making her let out a low whine as he pulled a kunai out from behind him, slowly pulling it up her side, slicing her clothes easily.

His dark eyes were hungry. "It will be like all the other times." He whispered, kissing her. She felt her body go numb. "It won't hurt. Much."

His hands grabbed her legs. Tears rolled down her cheek. "Yamato…" she sobbed.

"Well this isn't fair is it?" she heard Kakashi's voice.

She sobbed. _Not you, please not you._

She pulled on her restraints. She felt a cloth going across her eyes. "You shouldn't get her all to yourself."

"We can share." Yamato said roughly. She felt her legs spreading on their own accord, the binds pulling roughly on her ankles.

"Who goes first?" Kakashi's voice slurred slightly.

"How about the same time?" Sakura withered and fought her binds.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as she felt cold. Two pairs of hands were on her, pulling at tattered clothes and arms, legs and breast.

A fingerless gloved hand pulled at her face, "This will hurt, Sakura-chan, ne?" Kakashi's voice said brightly.

Commotion and screams rang in her ears. Her hands were free and she ripped the cloth off her eyes.

Kakashi and Yamato lay bleeding, dying around her. Sasuke stood tall, a clash of lighting filling the now dark training grounds.

"You're safe." He said calmly.

She shook her head as she watched him kneel down. "They all betrayed you." He said softly. "How can you let them live." He handed her a kunai. "Kill them."

She felt her body move as she slowly crawled to Yamato's side. She held up her hand and she felt the Kunai land coldly and heavily in her hand. She mechanically brought the knife to Yamato's throat. His eyes came into focus and he screamed, "I'm sorry, god Sakura, please! I'm so sorry!" She slit his throat. His blood coating her face. She blinked.

She crawled to Kakashi, who was looking at her with fear. His face was rounder than she remembered. His scar deeper down his face, his lips thinner. "Sakura, please." He whispered.

"You did this to me." She said automatically. She wanted to shake her head and scream. _Kakashi! I love you! I can't-_

He smiled, "its okay." He lifted his chin, giving her more skin. "It's alright."

Her hands shakily rested the blade on Kakashi's skin. She wanted to close her eyes but they stared, unblinking into Kakashi's. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Kakashi-"

"_Sakura_!"

Everything went black.

III

The sound of metal clashing startled her away. Her head pounded and her body hurt. "Sakura!" a voice screamed, "Go Sakura!"

It was Sai.

He was fighting Sasuke, giant tigers filling her small kitchen. A giant bird appeared and landed next to her. It shook nudged her slightly and Sakura numbly grabbed onto its inky feathers. It zoomed.

Sakura was outside her apartment, high in the sky as the bird grew, she sitting somewhat comfortably on its back. The images flashed in her eyes and she crumbled against the bird and sobbed.

III

She landed at another apartment building. The bird slowly slid her off its back before walking up to a door, knocking on it with its beak.

Light came from inside and a figure jumped out. It faced her and she heard a piecing scream. "Sakura! Oh god! Sakura!" she was shaking as silver filled her vision. Mismatched eyes filled her vision. Before she could react, she was pressed against something warm and was rocked back and forth.


	15. Recovering

She faded in and out of conscious. The first time was when she heard muffled voices, seemingly far away and then the touch of a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you stop it sooner?" an angry voice snapped.

"I got there as soon as I could. I could very well trail after them. He would have-"

"And he wouldn't have done this-"

"If you had been in my position you would have done the same thing."

There was silence.

"I know." The voice sounded sad but Sakura fell off into oblivion once again.

III

She awoke the second time to the sound of crashing and yelling.

"We can't have this happen again!"

"Well what are we suppose to do!?" the second voice's was lower but filled with the same emotion as the first.

"We can't tell Naruto." Sakura's voice lazily drawled out 'Shishou.' "We will have to tell him everything."

"And you think that Naruto will be fine with this?" 'Kakashi.' Her mind said. Images his smile as he lifted his chin, awaiting death flashed in her mind and she physically winced. Something cold pressed against her hand while weight moved off the bed, and out in the hall.

"And will Sakura be alright with any of this?" Tsunade growled. "This has gone on far enough!"

"What if…" Kakashi's voice drifted off. A deeper voice spoke and Kakashi mumbled something back. "The village knows Naruto is going to be Hokage." He mused. Pattering sounds filled the room before the weight on the bed shifted again. Something warm sat near her shoulder. Something wet lapped her cheek. "The elders can't really go back on that."

"What are you getting at Hatake?" Tsunade said impatiently.

"What if Sakura goes MIA?"

There was a pregnant pause. "What-"

"It would be better than Sasuke killing her."

There was another pause. "I'll think about it." There was shuffling and the sound of a door opening. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow. I have to take care of the Uchiha."

The door slammed. Feeling overwhelmed, Sakura let unconsciousness overtake her.

III

It was three days before Sakura stayed awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

Another two before she looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to find the Uchiha and kill him. Rip out all his organs and show them to him as he slowly died.

Sai told him eighteen hours after the incident the Uchiha had been quarantined to the Uchiha compounds. He was blindfolded and chakra sealed. He was to stay there until the Hokage could figure out what to do with him.

Sakura was semi-responsive to Sai, keener into looking at him than Kakashi. When Kakashi asked Sai why, he simply stared.

"When I arrived, he had her deep within the realm of the Mangekyō." Kakashi froze. "Until she tells us, or they get a Yamanaka over here, we won't know." And with that, Sai left.

Tenzo came by shortly after that, bringing flowers. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and trembled at the sight. Tenzo didn't stay long. "We have to give her time." Kakashi said softly as he stood outside his apartment with Tenzo. "She won't look at me." He tried to say with sympathy but it fell short.

They both stood straighter as a piercing scream came from in the apartment before sobs came after. Tenzo gave a swift goodbye and Kakashi stood outside his apartment his heart pooling in the gut.

He slipped back into the apartment, silently making his way to the back to the bedroom. The door was ajar and he peaked in.

His nindogs, who had faithfully sat at her bedside, were curled around her. She had her face buried in Bull's neck sobbing. He sat tall, nuzzling her the best he could. Pakkun sat up alert when he saw Kakashi. He hopped on Bull's head and whispered something to Sakura. She tensed slightly before nodding. Pakkun hopped off Bull and slowly all eight dogs followed the small bull dog out of the room, Bull being the last to slowly ease himself out of Sakura's grip. Bull brushed Kakashi's leg as he passed, leaving only him and his pink haired teammate in the room.

There was a heavy silence. Sakura, sitting with her arms at her side, her head bent, hair obscuring her face. She was whispering to herself, "It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't _real_."

Kakashi took a few steps towards the bed.

"Naruto would never hurt me, would he?" her voice was small, trembling slightly.

His heart beat loudly in his chest, in his head. "Never." He said evenly.

"And Yamato-taichou?" her voice quivered with more intensity.

"Absolutely not." He said with authority.

Her head evened out, her face looking older than it should. Her eyes deader than they should be. She swallowed weakly. "And you?"

His throat tightened as he made the last few steps to the bed. He knelt down next to her, hands shaking as he reached out to touch her before retracting his hand. "Sakura." His voice was low. It was calm. But it was firm. "What did he do to you? What did you see?" Sakura shook her head, her shoulders trembling. Her red, swollen eyes filled with tears as she bit her chapped lips. He slowly lifted his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into it immediately.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I'm not strong-"

He leapt onto the bed, pulling her into him as she cried, gripping his shirt with white knuckles and sobbed. Like the first night he rocked her, whispering silly words into her ear.

"It's alright. I'm here." It wasn't alright. _She _wasn't alright. But he was here. And he would protect her.

It was hours later when she pulled herself from his arms, mumbling about hunger and wanting to shower. He agreed and helped her to the bathroom. He was thankful he had taken the mirror out years ago. He helped her strip herself of her clothes (one of his) and sat her in the bath tub, the shower head spitting warm water. He went to warm up soup that Tsunade left. On Autopilot he fixed it and helped her wash the blood and misery away. He let her dry off as he fetched her a new shirt and some pants (still his). She dressed and ate at his table, the dogs protectively around her. He stood in the door way, his book open in front of his face.

She shakily stood and brushed past him, her fingers lightly catching his shirt hem, he following faithfully.

As they reached the end of the hall she turned and looked at him. Her eyes pierced his, almost taking his breath away. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed loudly. He automatically wrapped her up in his arms.

"Prove to me this is real." She whispered.

Unneeded words threatened to spill from his lips. He swallowed and tightened his grip. He kissed the top of her head before letting his chin rest on her crown. "I don't know how."

They stood there for a moment before she pulled back slightly, her arms slithering up his body, pulling down his mask. She studied his face, her thumb brushing against his scarred cheek. She nodded. Standing on tip toe she kissed him.

"This is real." She kissed him harder, pleading with him.

He obliged, lifting her slightly to carry her to the bed. He kissed her slowly, passionately, with everything he had.

"Show me this is really real." She whispered between kisses, pulling at his shirt. He stared at her, his mismatched eyes watching her carefully before nodding, pulling his shirt over his head before pulling her back in for another kiss.

The dogs stood watch at the doors, windows and the perimeter of the building. Inside the small bedroom worshipped her, trying to show her everything was going to be alright; that they had each other, that he would protect her.

He would love her.


	16. Things that are planned and not

Ino sat with her face in her hands. Her shoulders quivered as Tsunade rubbed her back with vigor. Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office, slouched, hands in his pockets looking as indifferently as possible.

Which he was sure he wasn't kidding anyone.

Sakura had stayed in his house for two weeks before Tsunade had called Ino to come and search her mind. So Sakura wouldn't have to tell her story.

Ino looked like the burden was too heavy to hold as she cried softly to herself after relaying the night. Kakashi didn't speak-he didn't have to. Through half told stories and body language with the boys, Kakashi already knew.

"It still doesn't explain the black eye." Kakashi said.

"He-he must have done it when she was under the gen-genjutsu." Ino hiccupped.

Kakashi nodded, hands clenched in his pockets.

"Does Naruto not know?" He looked at the Hokage, who didn't meet his gaze.

"No."

"_How_."

"Hinata has kept him busy at home, and I've had Shizune training him on the importance of paper work while I work with the Elders and find a punishment deemed fit for him."

"Which is?" Kakashi asked casually. Ino let out a choked sob.

"He was released from confinement two hours ago."

He nodded. The man wouldn't come a mile near his apartment without him knowing about it.

Or chewed apart by eight very angry dogs.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to call this damn thing off!" Ino said, still teary eyed.

"We _can't_." Tsunade insisted.

"Why!?" Ino hissed, turning to look at Tsunade, "Because of that blond brat-"

"Sakura wouldn't stand for it." Kakashi said numbly. Ino turned swiftly to look at him. "She knows what's at stake and she would sacrifice everything for Naruto to have his dream."

"Wh-"

"Naruto has given up more for this village than anyone else." Tsunade said darkly. "This is what he deserves. And even if he didn't, it's what Sakura thinks he deserves and she won't back down. You know that." Tsunade looked to Kakashi. "Which is why I want to hear this plan of yours again."

"It wasn't a plan." Kakashi mused, "A suggestion but not-"

"What plan?"

"We will instate Naruto as Hokage early, and Sakura will leave the village." The blond leader spoke softly. "Then, he will instate her back after we have figured out what to do with Sasuke."

"Which would be killing him."

"Why don't we kill him now?!"

"The Elders-"

"The Elders have not _seen _what he did to her!" Ino shouted, standing up.

"And neither did the rest of the village! The other clans!" Tsunade stood her full height, making Ino back down, slightly. "They think that Sasuke has done nothing wrong. That he is a man of changed ways. What will they think if we kill him? Or let someone else kill him?"

"They could very well revolt. Everyone knows what happened to the Uchiha clan. So saying he was doing this will not justify. The Hyuugas or even the Yamanaka's can say that we are making it up and will easily kill people from their clan for the same things."

"It could cause a civil war."

Ino looked down at her feet. "Well, I wish I could kill him."

"Me too." Tsunade said.

Kakashi mentally agreed.

III

Sakura slowly came back to life. She started leaving the apartment with Kakashi dutifully at her heels, book in hand, seemingly uninterested in the world around them.

Sakura was summoned to see the village elders and as much as Kakashi wanted to protest, he let her go.

But he came with her.

"Now, Sakura." Koharu watched Sakura as she stood at his side. His fingers itched to lace within hers, but he kept them pressed against his sides. "It seems that you had…a disagreement with Sasuke-kun." Sakura tensed, but only nodded. His eyes lazily met Tsunade's who sat at the table with the two elders, Naruto behind her, looking slightly confused.

Sasuke stood ten feet away, looking bored.

"I understand that Sasuke-kun made a few mistakes in judgment, but we cannot simply go running to Sensei every time you have a little scuffle."

Tsunade's eyes made him keep his mouth shut.

But not Naruto. "Scuffle?"

"We are under the impression that Sasuke-kun has pleaded with you to move in?" Koharu ignored the Hokage-to-be. Kakashi's heart dropped as Sakura trembled. "I think that it is a fair idea. After all, you will be married in less than a year."

"But-"

"We expect Sasuke to be fully moved into your apartment in no less than six months." Homaru spoke swiftly, standing. "_We_." He looked at Tsunade. "Understand the last few weeks have been strenuous so we will be asking Sasuke to give you your space for another month. But after that, things return to normal." He briskly walked towards the door, Koharu in his wake.

The room grew silent after their departure. Before Naruto could ask any questions, Sasuke smirked, "I'll see you in month, Sakura." He briskly walked to the door, "Training later Naruto?"

Naruto eyed the Uchiha carefully before nodding. "An hour before dusk."

Sasuke left and Kakashi pulled a trembling Sakura against him. Tsunade barked for Naruto to leave and pulled Sakura out of his arms. "I'm taking care of this." She whispered. "I'll bring her home after a few hours." He nodded, his hands making familiar hand signs as he disappeared to his apartment in a poof of smoke.

III

Tsunade stared at the results sheet that one of her nurses brought her. "Who was this for again? The form didn't have a name." The nurse, whose name Tsunade had no desire to learn, asked.

"All you need to know is it's not mine." Tsunade growled. The nurse took the hint and bowed quickly and dashed out of her office.

Tsunade closed her eyes and counted to three before opening them again, looking down at the chart.

_Of course. Because we have to make this absolutely _perfect_._

Tsunade walked back towards her hospital office.

Sakura sat in the chair opposite, nose in someone's chart. She looked more relaxed than she had in weeks.

She was going to have to get her back into work soon. Back to normalcy.

Tsunade looked back down at the chart and scowled.

_Normal is over rated for Team Kakashi._

"How have you been feeling, Sakura? Physically?" she added hastily.

Sakura shrugged, "I think my mental health is making me sick to be honest." She looked at her feet. "I've been tired a lot. Food doesn't sound good and when I do eat, it all…just comes back up."

"I hope Hatake has been taking good care of you." _It's the bastards fault_.

She smiled, nodding. "He's been good." Her smile brightened. "I've gotten better too! Yamato-taichou came over yesterday and we played shougi. It was difficult, but it was nice."

Her smile faltered at Tsunade's scowl. She looked down at the chart before tossing it across the table.

"Sadly it's not your mental…instability that is cause of this."

Sakura picked up the chart and her eyes scanned it. Her mouth slacked as her eyes widened as her eyes reached line twenty seven. She looked up to Tsunade then back down at the chart and her eyes welled up with tears. "I'm-I'm-" Tsunade was shocked to see a smile spread across her student's lips. "Pregnant?" She touched her tummy lightly.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile. _Something pure in this dark time. _"Congratulations Sakura."

III

Sakura walked home in a daze, Tsunade walking beside her. The world seemed so much brighter, so full of optimism. She placed her hand on her belly. She was _pregnant_.

"Pregnant…" she whispered, smiling. Inside her was a little boy or little girl, waiting for life. It was her job to give them life, to protect that little baby no matter what. It was all hers.

She froze, her mind reeling back into reality. _I'm going to have a baby. But not Sasuke's baby._

She suddenly felt dizzy and a strong arm held her tightly. "Are you alright Sakura?"

Oh lord, this wasn't good. "Tsunade-Shishou…" she looked up at her teacher, "I'm going to-Sasuke-Kakashi."

"Shhh…" her teacher pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll think about that later. Focus on that happiness you had a few minutes ago. Please." She whispered in her ear, "For your baby."

The word didn't hold the joy and excitement it did five minutes ago.

Her mind flashed back to Yamato's slit throat. Kakashi's slit throat.

Her baby's slit throat.

"Oh I've been so stupid!" she spoke hoarsely, crumpling to the ground.

Tsunade caught her with ease.

"Sakura!" It wasn't Tsunade's voice. It was _his_.

"I don't want to see him right now." She said quickly. _I can't face him_.

Kakashi was at her feet, bend down to look up at her, "Are you okay?" his eyes were full of concern and something else she just gripped her Shishou and cried.

"She's alright." She heard Tsunade say. "It's been a hell of a day."

"I'll take her inside to get some rest and food."

"And make sure she takes these." There was a pause, "Trust me."

The sound of rattling filled her ears as she saw Kakashi deposit something in a pocket. "I'll take care of everything Sakura." Tsunade whispered into her ear. "Don't you worry."

She was lifted into Kakashi's arms, where she clung to him and cried.

They were going to have a baby.

That would kill them all.

III

Shikamaru stood looking bored in Tsunade's office. _I hope it's not a long mission or anything._

Tsunade was feverously writing something, erasing and writing again. She looked up to him once before writing some more.

"Here. Take this to Suna. And no one is to know where you're going. This goes into the hands of the Kazekage and _no. one. Else._" Her words were icy.

He looked at it dejectedly. "Wouldn't it be faster to have a hawk send it?"

"It needs to be secure." Her eyes narrowed. "You will give the response to me. These trips to Suna and back are your only missions for the next five months."

He gaped, "Five-five months? What a fucking dra-"

"Get going. And this is S-ranked, off the books."

He shrugged, "Whatever." He put the scroll in his back pouch and headed out the door. He paused, "You say 'off the books.'"

She leaned back in her chair. "Have a good trip Nara."


	17. Dogs on Guard

_How could I been so foolish?_ Sakura sat on Kakashi's couch, absent mindedly petting Pakkun. It was three days since she found out she was pregnant.

_Pregnant_.

She sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair as she stared into the empty room.

Pakkun buried further into her lap. "Ya 'right?" he coughed slightly, "Given the circumstances?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes. Unexpected news is all." Pakkun let out a gruffly bark, nodding his head in understanding.

She rolled her eyes. Like a dog could understand.

"The boss should be home soon." Pakkun yawned. Sakura grunted.

_Tsunade said she'd take care of it, but what does that even mean?_ She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and frowned. What was she going to do about Sasuke? It would mean that all of Sasuke's actions would have been justified. She was cheating on him (though, Sakura gritted her teeth, it wasn't really cheating because they weren't together _yet_) and she had lied (about the cheating). What would the elders do? Sasuke do?

Kakashi do?

Pakkun perked his ears but otherwise remained motionless. Moments later Kakashi slipped through the door carrying a box.

He set the box gingerly on the ground a few feet from the couch. "Clothes, mainly." He crossed the room, heading to the back room.

Sakura could only stare. After all, he _was_ going to be a father soon.

Dread filled her bones.

"Tsunade wants you back at the hospital. Says it will help you get back on your feet." He returned in a plain black t-shirt, his mask gone. "Says 'the best way to handle the situation right now is to get back to normal.'"

_Which situation?_

"So you're going on a mission soon?"

He frowned, pulling out a scroll. "It's only for two days. I can probably complete it in an afternoon."

She rolled her eyes, smiling softly. "I'll be fine."

"She's got me…" Pakkun mumbled tiredly. "…and my men."

Kakashi's scowl didn't hinder. "I talked to Naruto today. He doesn't seem too happy to be out of the loop." Sakura didn't say anything. "He wants to know why you're living here now and what happened between you and Sasuke."

"What did you say?"

"I told him to ask Tsunade-sama."

There was a silence as Sakura stared at the floor and Kakashi's eyes bored into her. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

_No_. "Yes." She said softly. "Just a lot is going on." She looked up to him to see him nodding. He walked over and sat on the couch.

"You'll feel better once you get back to work. Back to normal."

_Normal. _She nodded, "I hope so."

III

Sakura beamed at her patient; a small chuunin boy who was mildly poisoned by his teammate. "You're all set. Just watch what you eat around your teammate."

"He didn't mean to." The boy of thirteen mumbled. "He just didn't wash he hands before handing me my bento."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "First rule to poisons is to _always_ wash your hands."

The boy shrugged and walked off. "Thanks, ma'am."

She watched him leave, smiling.

"Seems like someone is finally feeling like themselves."

Sakura smiled as Naruto strolled down the hall, Hokage robes billowing behind him. "People are going to start thinking you _are_ the Hokage, wearing that."

He grinned. "Good."

He scooped her up in a hug. "How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm doing good. I'm doing real well. How's Hinata?"

"Two more months! She's Huge!" he grinned, then I'll have a cute little boy to play with!" he snickered.

Sakura raised a brow, "You sure it's a boy?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Nope but I gotta feeling!" he thumped his chest. She rolled his eyes. "You hungry? It is my responsibility to walk the lady back to the Hatake residence today!" he said, puffing his chest out slightly, "Ino had to cover at the flower shop and asked me to cover."

Warmth spread through her chest. "Sure, let me get my sentry." Naruto tilted his head, but followed her to her office. She strolled in, putting her doctor's coat over her chair and whistled slightly, "Come on, Pakkun."

There was a low yawn and the sound of tiny feet before Pakkun appeared before her. He sat, scratching his ear before looking to Naruto. He gave him a curt nod. "We getting food?"

Sakura nodded, "Come on, let's go."

III

"You seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked over a bowl of ramen.

She shook her head. "Not for six weeks." She took a bite.

"He knows better than to come around our house!" Pakkun said from the floor, lapping at one of Naruto's bowls. "Not with us on guard!"

Sakura smiled, "It might be his way of saying he's sorry."

Pakkun growled.

"What happened?" Naruto asked softly. "No one will tell me. Sasuke says it was a misunderstanding on your part. And…I don't believe that. You…sometimes have a one track mind when you're mad…" he grinned, "But to the point that you're living at Kakashi-sensei's?"

"Naruto-"

"I went by your apartment." He said coldly, making Sakura lean away and Pakkun pause. "Everything's torn to shit. There are holes in the wall. People size holes. Sakura size holes."

"There was a…misunderstanding…" she grinned weakly. "And to fix it, we fought more violently than we should have." She shuddered slightly, making Naruto frown. "There are some Sasuke-size holes too."

"Are you not going to tell me?"

"I haven't told anyone." She said soberly. "I don't want to talk about it." She heard Naruto groan. She peaked over to see his fingers buried in his hair. "You don't want to know." She said softly.

"Yes I do, Sakura." He grabbed her left arm. A memory shot through her making her charge chakra in her right gripping his wrist tightly. He stared at her, blue eye wide. "Sakura-chan…"

She let go of his arm. "You and Sasuke are still friends?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "You come before him, Sakura." His eyes blipped red.

"If you do not want to regret bringing him back." She said, rising out of her seat. "You will not ask again." She looked down sadly at him. "Thank you for dinner." She smiled sadly at him. "I'll see you around." She walked off, Pakkun at her heels.

III

The sounds of barks and snarls woke her. Bull and Pakkun stood at the door to the bed room, at attention, staring down the hall.

A small knock came to the door.

Pakkun turned to her. "I will alert-"

"No." She pulled herself out of bed walking up to them. "Don't bother." She side stepped to the small closet and pulled out a short blade katana. She had never seen Kakashi use it, but she was certain it sharp. Dragging it lightly across the floor in her right hand, she walked to the front door, Bull and Pakkun in tow. The other six were snarling at the door. Sensing her, they stopped, making room for her and Bull to pass. She snapped the bolt and opened the door wide enough that he could see her head.

And Bulls teeth.

Sasuke eyed her before taking a step back at the sight of Bull's teeth and slobber. She patted Bull with her left hand.

"What do you want?"

"It's been over a month." He said coldly.

"It has."

They stared at each other. She thought she should be trembling slightly, she should be scared. But she wasn't.

"Come on, Sakura, enough of this." Sasuke glowered. "You cannot hide at Kakashi's anymore."

She wanted to tell him she wasn't hiding, but instead scowled. "If you don't have anything to say, then leave."

He stared at her for a moment then sighed, "Sakura." He spoke firmly, "Come home."

"You insinuate that it's _your_ home?"

"They said I had six months-"

"And it's been nine _weeks_."

"I've had enough of your playing around-"

"I'm not-"

"You have a duty to me-"

"I have _nothing-_"

"Enough!" The door banged loudly against Sasuke's fist and Bull growled. Soon the hallway was filled with the small hum of dogs growling. "Sakura, we are going home, we are going to work through your-" he paused, shaking his head, "Your insubordination-"

"Insubordination!" she laughed, "You used your Sharingan on me!"

"You were being unreasonable." He seethed, his eyes flashed red and she took a step back. The door opened more and Bull was almost out in the hallway, eyeing Sasuke's leg.

"I was having lunch with-"

"And that will not happen again." His voice threatened. She was about to tell him where he could go when she felt a small tug below her belly button. She froze.

_Baby_.

"It's a bit early in the morning to be loitering in our hallway isn't, Sasuke?" They quipped their heads to the left to see Kakashi, hands in his pockets, slouched slightly, casually walking down the hall. Relief flooded Sakura as Bull growled. Kakashi jerked his head slightly and Bull retreated into the house, the dogs backing up slightly.

"'Bout time." Pakkun gruffed behind the door.

Kakashi was smiling under his mask. "Why don't you come back later?"

"Not until she comes with me." He stood straight, turning to face Kakashi. Even slouching, Kakashi still towered over the younger man.

"Nope." He pulled his hands out of his pocket as he came to the door, pulling the katana out of Sakura's grasp and waggled it loosely in front of Sasuke, "Have a good morning!" he ushered Sakura back in, bolting the door, and leaning the sword against the door. Sasuke knocked again but Kakashi was already finished with a seal he placed on the door, muffling the sound. He pulled Sakura into the apartment and held her against the wall. She felt his quick pulse against her arms.

"Are you alright?" he spoke quietly, his lone eye searching her face. "You shouldn't have answered the-"

"I'm fine. He wasn't going to do anything with Bull standing there."

Bull let out a low woof in agreement. Kakashi's gloved hand ran the side of her face, pushing a piece of hair out of the way. "Sorry I was gone so long." He whispered as he bent his head to kiss her lips.

She smiled, "It was a day. Besides, I'm alright." She pressed her lips in to kiss him. He gripped her face lightly, pressing his lips hard to hers before scooping her up and taking her into the bedroom.

III

Kakashi slept lightly next to her, his hand draped lightly across her stomach. She stared at where there skin met. _Soon the baby will start showing itself._ She felt her heart race and Kakashi's grip tightened. She looked to the Copy nin and frowned. _I have to tell him_. _I just don't know how._

How would he react? She honestly didn't know. And what about Sasuke? Shishou said she had it under control, but the leader of the village had been distant these last two months, busy with getting Naruto ready to take office. All Tsunade had said was to keep this between the two of them.

_But what about Kakashi?_ She swallowed thickly as she watched the sun start to shine in the thickly draped windows.

"I'll tell him tonight." She whispered to herself. Kakashi woke lazily, blearily looking up to her. She smiled at him, burying herself into him as he pulled her closer, kissing her temple, mumbling before he fell back asleep. She stayed awake, feeling ghost kicks from their baby.


	18. Date Night

Sakura sat across from him biting her lip. The word _date_ echoed in his mind and he let it fester. They had come to a small diner closer to the residential area than the main part of the city. Not many shinobi traveled this far into the village this early in the day, so they shouldn't be disturbed. Not like Kakashi cared anymore. Let people see him and Sakura together. He almost had half a mind to take stalk into the hospital and kiss her in front of everyone. Maybe dragging her into the Uchiha compound and fucking her on Sasuke's bed.

He looked at Sakura, who was looking at him at him with a strangly. "Sakura, are you alright?"

She blinked. A small, deranged smile formed on her lips and she almost giggled. "I'm just thinking about…things…" her smile quickly fell. "How was your mission?"

He shrugged. "It was alright." He jabbed his food. "The hospital?"

Her smile returned, "Yeah, I actually found something out a few weeks ago..." Her voice was happier than he'd heard it in a long time. "I wasn't feeling well-"

"You're overworking yourself." He said quietly. "Between work and dealing with Sasuke-"

"What about dealing with Sasuke?" a deep voice spoke. Sasuke stood at the edge of their table and he crossed his arms. He smiled, "What's going on here?"

"A date." Kakashi said cooly. Sakura kicked him under the table. Kakashi looked to see Sakura's face pale as she looked between him and Sasuke. His eyes lazily looked up to the Uchiha and frowned. The boy's eyes at hardened and narrowed on the pink haired girl, his arms crossing over his chest. He didn't plan on leaving. Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke. We're eating."

Sasuke ignored him. "Sakura, we have things to discuss."

Kakashi looked at Sakura who looked down at her food. She seemed to be contemplating something and the Copy-Nin prayed it had nothing to do with hitting the Uchiha.

That never worked out the way she planned.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke more firmly.

Kakashi put his hands on either side of his plate and made to stand but Sakura quickly got to her feet and smiled down at him. "I'll be right back." She put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back in his seat, her hand lingering as she walked passed. Sasuke stared at him before following Sakura out the restaurant.

Kakashi sighed, looking back down at his food frowning. _Wonderful._

After five minutes, a red faced Sakura came stalking back into the restaurant. "Everything's okay." Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, but he speak. They sat for the rest of dinner in a strange silence.

After Kakashi paid, he helped Sakura out of her chair and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as they walked out in the cool air. Sakura giggled softly, "So chilvarious tonight." Kakashi didn't say anything, his eyes scanned and chakra searched for the Uchiha. He led her towards his apartment.

_Is he going to interrupt us?_ Kakashi thought, looking down at Sakura. She was biting her lip, her eyes a million miles away. "Sakura?" his hands squeezed her hip softly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. He rounded her, hand trailing up to her shoulder, and his other hand finding her other blade, "Are you okay, Sakura?" he looked into her glossy green eyes. She sniffed lightly before nodding.

"I'm fine." She lied. Kakashi let his right hand trail her neck before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a hug. He felt her hands quickly grasp the back of his shirt, fingers digging into his back. "I promise." Her voice was raspy and high. His hands ran through her silky strands as they stood in the middle of the street three blocks from the apartment.

"There was something you wanted to say earlier." He whispered into her hair.

She shook her face against his shirt, "It's nothing." It almost came out as a sob but he tightened his grip. He felt Uchiha's chakra approach, but he didn't care. "I'm so sorry Kakashi." She sobbed. "I never meant for this to happen."

Kakashi could see Sasuke coming towards them but he didn't let Sakura go. "I wish things could have been different too." He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, gripping his shirt with white knuckles.

He sense Sasuke's hand approaching but before the man could touch his shoulder, he spun, grasping the man's hand while keeping Sakura at his back. Kakashi and Sasuke scowled. Sasuke's held tilted to the side, ""Well, isn't this a romantic sight?" Kakashi shrugged, dropping Sasuke's wrist, taking a small step from Sakura.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi said absent mindedly. Kakashi glanced up to see Sai sitting in a tree a few feet away. Sai gave a quick wave before Kakashi's attention was drawn back to Sasuke.

"Another word with Sakura, _please_."

"No." Kakashi's words were sharp.

Sasuke's eyes glared, "She is my wife."

"The correct term is 'nothing-" Sakura pressed a hand against Kakashi's back.

"It will only take a minute." Her voice was weary. Kakashi stared down at her before nodding, glaring at Sasuke before stalking to the tree Sai currently resided in. Leaning against the trunk, he watched.

III

"You two seemed pretty close." Sasuke said nonchalantly as Sakura closed stood a few feet from him. Kakashi was twenty feet away, giving them _privacy_ even though she knew he could hear every word.

She rolled her eyes but her heart hammered in her chest. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Is that why you picked him to look out for you?"

"Not this again, first Sai, now Kakashi."

He was facing her, scowling. "He did say you were on a date."

She scowled back, "And what if we were." She took a few steps to him. "I still have ten months."

"You should be at home, with _me_. Your husband to be." The last sentence rolled off his tounge lightly. She didn't like it.

"I will do what I want-"

"You will be _mine_." His voice was low as he took a step towards her. Her eyes flickered to where Kakashi stood, watching before they met Sasuke's red ones.

"_Yours_?" She spat. "You might have the rest of this village convince that you have changed your ways, but you're still the same psychotic Uchiha you've been since you were twelve-"

Pain shot through her arm and before she knew it, she was on her knees, his hand gripping her arm, driving it backwards away from her body. Her mind screamed _baby!_ As she heard Kakashi rushing towards them. He twisted harder, driving her elbow into her side. She felt tendens and her bones hitting their stress point. "What are you hiding from me?" the tomoes in his eyes spun. "You've been hiding something for a long time, and it's time you tell me what it is, Sakura. I've forgiven you for sleeping around like the whore you've-"

Her fear and pain dissolved as she jumped to her feet, her opposite hand shot out, grabbing the wrist that held her arm and with chakra pulsing through her fingers, clenched his wrist a sicking _crack_. Kakashi stopped. "Call me a _whore_ again." She dared, watching his eyes gloss over as his knee hit the ground. "I have my own life and I can do what I damn well please. But you _will not_ call me a whore." She released his arm, grabbing her upper arm, slamming her shoulder blade back into place with a loud _pop_. "You don't own me."

He smirked, looking up at her, "Not yet."

She brought her knee up, another _crack_ as her knee made contact with his chin. She stalked off, tears threatening to escape. _He's right. Not yet._

She went to rub her face when a hand grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. She saw Sharingans spinning frantically before her eyes slammed shut and she felt the wind be knocked out of her as a force of nature hit her across the face.

She felt herself falling backwards. She braced herself for the fall, her body screaming _baby_ when she felt a sudden jolt and a strong arm underneath her. Her eyes peaked open to see silver hair and deadly cold gray eyes.

"You should go and get that looked at."

"This is none of your business." Sasuke stood straight, cradling his wrist as blood ran down his nose.

"Let's go home." Kakashi whispered, picking her up.

"She's mine, Hatake!" Sasuke called after her. "She's hiding something from me and I will find out."

"I'm sure you will." He gave a small wave.

III

"I hate this." Kakashi growled, pacing. Sakura was sitting on the couch, scratching Pakkun's ears. His hand kept ruffling his hair. His headband and mask ripped off, showing her his whole face. Something she thought that maybe only she had ever _really_ seen. He stopped, looking over to her, "This is-I hate this!" he growled, returning to his pacing.

"You think I don't hate this?" she said softly. She trained for years to be strong. To be able to protect herself; she was going to be in control of her own life, but now…

"Sakura," Kakashi was standing over her now, his hair casting shadows over her from the lights on the ceiling. His red eye swirled softly and his grey eye full of emotion.

"_Let's run…"_ her mind cried, wishing he would whisper those soft words into her ear. Tsunade could make it work. No one would know where they'd gone.

"No one would blame you if you ran, you know." He whispered. His hand carefully cupping her face. "Tsunade wouldn't blame you. Naruto, Ino, none of them would hold it against you. You deserve to be free."

Sakura felt a knot form in her throat as her shoulders shook. She threw her arms around him, breathing heavy, shallow breathes. He pulled her close in him, making Pakkun have to retreat to the other side of the couch.

"And you?" she sobbed.

"You need to be free Sakura." He whispered.

She nodded, burying her face in neck, inhaling it deeply. His arms were around her, protecting her from the world around them.

But she felt so alone.

III

AN: In this chapter I made a very conscious effort to not end sentences in prepositional phrases.


	19. Not Everything is Black and White

"Um, Tsunade-baa-chan…" Naruto said looking down at the small bundle in Sakura's arms. "Its hair is red."

"_Her_ hair is red." Hinata corrected, looking fondly over at the baby in the pink woman's arms.

_I wonder what color my baby's hair will be._

"Yes, Naruto. It is." Tsunade tried to sound strong, but the small bundle, made her eyes soft. Sakura smiled.

"Well, you see Hinata's hair is black…mine is blond…shouldn't its hair be…one or the other?"

"_Her_." Hinata corrected again. Sakura watched her smile widen. "She's perfect."

"She's is." Tsunade said calmly. She grasped Naruto's shoulder. "Your mother's hair was that exact shade of red, Naruto."

Naruto gasped, his fingers lightly touching the red ball of fluff. "Really?"

Tsunade smiled softly, "Yes." She looked over to Hinata, whose face was as red as her baby girl's hair. "Your father won't be too excited. He hadn't like Kushina either."

Sakura smiled down at the baby her stomach bursting into butterflies, "What is her name."

Naruto made a low whining sound, fingers wiggling in front of Sakura, who carefully handed over the baby. Bright blue eyes opened, gazing with the same wonderment as her father. Hinata giggled.

"He wanted to name him Minato, after the fourth Hokage." She gave Sakura a knowing smile, "So her name will be Mina."

"Mina…" Naruto said airily, a dreamy smile almost split his face. "Baby Mina."

Tsunade frowned, "Give that baby back to his mother before you drop him."

"_Her_." Hinata chided again.

Tsunade shrugged, turning to Sakura. "Come on, let's leave the small family to be."

Sakura stood, smiling as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed with Hinata as they held their baby. "Too bad Kakashi-sensei wasn't here." He said to Sakura, making her stomach drop. He grinned, "But I don't know if he'd know what to do with a baby."

Sakura smiled weakly. "He'll be back soon."

_Not soon enough_.

III

"I hope you are doing well." Tsunade said curtly as she and Sakura entered her hospital office. "Are you taking care of yourself?" Sakura nodded, closing the door softly.

"I'm surprised you haven't come looking for Hatake. Or asked why he was chosen for the mission." Tsunade sat down at her desk, flipping through folders and scrolls. "Four months." Tsunade flipped a folder to the other side of her desk. Sakura picked up the folder, flipping through it. It was her medical chart. Pictures of _her_ baby. "Funny, four months…" Sakura looked at Tsunade, who smiled at her knowingly, "eight months until your "marriage" and three and a half months until you…" Tsunade gestured to Sakura's midsection.

Sakura felt her throat tighten, blinking back tears. Kakashi would be gone when their own baby was born. He wouldn't have to see what happened to them, no matter how bad it was.

"Why are you reminding me of all this?" she said wearily.

"I have a mission for you." Tsunade tossed another folder at her. "A simple mission. Go to the south and help train medics; teach them how to make medicines and simple poisons antidotes."

"I thought I wasn't allowed-"

"Off the books."

She paused, looking from the folder to her teacher, "How long." Sakura's voice was empty.

"Five months."

"…Five months, Shishou?"

"Sakura." Tsunade's voice was soft. She leaned over the table. "I-" Sakura watched her teacher struggle to find the right words. "You-deserve better than this."

"It's okay Shishou, I'm alright." Sakura looked down and put her hand on her stomach. "You know what." She whispered, looking down at her stomach. "Kakashi told me, before he left, that I should run." She laughed. "He said that no one would blame me." She rubbed the small bump on her stomach. It wasn't noticeable to anyone yet, but soon she wouldn't be able to hide it. She frowned, thinking of the many different ways Sasuke would react.

Tsunade smiled, "He did now?" Sakura raised a brow and Tsunade shook her head. "You leave first thing tomorrow."

Sakura rose to leave, bowing slightly.

"And Sakura?" Tsunade couldn't hide her grin. "It's a boy."

III

"So Sakura is finally leaving the village!" Naruto grinned into his ramen. He pulled her to Ichiraku's once Tsunade kicked him out of the hospital. "It's her last mission!" he looked over her, "You know," he elbowed her in the arm, "I should be Hokage then!" he almost was bouncing out of his seat.

She smiled sadly; this was the last time she was going to do this. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, don't cry, Sakura!" he patted her back softly; pulling her into a hug, "Baby Mina will be here when you get back!" she laughed as he winked at her, "And I won't tell Sasuke where you're going. I'll tell him you're going to Suna or something." He whispered into her ear before pulling back, continuing to scarf down his noodles.

Sakura nodded, looking at Naruto. He had matured over the past year. "You'll make a great Hokage." She said shakily. She closed her eyes, willing the tears back. She felt strong arms encircle her.

"I don't know what's going on, but you know I'm always here for you." He kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry." She said, wrapping her arms around him, pulling her close, "I can't tell you." She whispered.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes, hugging her back with the same fierceness. "You're…you're coming back from this mission right?" Sakura gripped him tighter. They were silent for a moment before Naruto spoke, his voice slightly shaky. "I will-I will see you again." It wasn't a question.

She choked, nodding, "Yes, of course, Naruto." She felt him smile.

"What's going on here?" Naruto tensed at the cold voice of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto spun in his chair to face his once rival, half blocking Sakura. "Eating ramen." He said obviously.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because ramen is delicious." Naruto said coolly, leaning against the table behind him, blocking Sakura a bit more.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sakura, I need to talk to you." His voice was suddenly softer, pushing past Naruto and grabbing her elbow softly. "Please?" with a little more force she was lifted out of her chair. She looked back to Naruto, who looked slightly lost. She gave him a weak smile and gave him a small wave. Sasuke continued to drag her towards the Uchiha compound, loosening his grip as they passed through the gates. They remained silent as he brought her to the largest house in the compound.

They traveled through the house and into the empty courtyard in the back. He let go and took a few steps back, his hands going on his hips and studying her for a few moments. Sakura lifted her head and stared him down with equal intensity. She wasn't going to let her fear show.

His eyes met hers and he took a deep breath. "I want to apologize." He looked at his feet. "I've-I've been an ass." He spoke softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded. His eyes stayed on his feet as he shifted from one leg to the other. His hands were in his pockets, shifting uncomfortably. "I just have been so worried about everything. Everything is so different now…being back in the village and all…" he finally looked at her with softest eyes she had seen since he left the village all those years ago. "I came back to this village for me. I came to revive my clan. That-it's the only thing that I've been thinking about. It consumed me." He looked over at a dying tree. "I have this tendency of-being single minded." Sakura snorted. He gave her an uneasy smile.

"So that gives you the okay to use your Sharingan on me?" she snapped, her hands on her hips. She felt the baby move slightly, warning her to keep her temper in check."

He didn't back down. "I used it because I thought you were cheating on me. I was angry."

"That's no excuse!"

"Were you?"

Sakura hesitated slightly, making Sasuke smirked, his hands going over his chest. "You tried to turn me against my own team." She seethed. "Make it so I didn't-couldn't trust them."

"Keep them in their place, out of your bed." He said smugly.

"Some apology this is."

Sasuke froze, frowning. His hands dropped, "Listen, can we-can we just start over? Start from the beginning? I promise to be better to you." He took a small step towards her. She took a step back. "I will be the person you've always wanted- deserved me to be. I just need a chance."

The baby pushed against her, her eyes dropped. She was reminded that it didn't matter what she said.

She'd dug her own grave-for her, and her baby.

When she didn't speak, he sighed. "Hey! I'm honestly trying!"

"And then the next time." She said softly, before looking back up at him. "What about next time. We get married, and I have lunch with Naruto. Dinner with Sai, train with Yamato? You going to use the Sharingan on me again?" Sasuke stood straighter. "You have a one track mind now? How about when we seal the deal? You think that it being official will make _you_ any different?" she took a brave step closer, "I tried being faithful to you but you made being around you insufferable!" He looked bored, fueling her anger. "I didn't cheat on you because we weren't together to begin with. Once _this_" she gestured frantically between them, "_this_ became real, I would have done my mission like a good Shinobi."

"Would?" Sasuke smirked evilly, making Sakura freeze. "Why 'would' Sakura? Shouldn't it be 'when.'"

_Oh god_.

Sakura felt Sai and Yamato approaching at a fast pace. Sasuke closed the gap. "I will have my clan Sakura." He said quietly. "I don't know what you and your precious team are planning, but you will be my wife or my corpse, you understand me?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, challenging him, but her stomach dropped as she felt a strong hand on her back.

"Everything okay here?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Shishou."

Tsunade stood between Sai and Yamato, her hands on her hips. "Naruto told me you drug her out of Ichiraku." Tsunade's glare made Sasuke back off. "You know not to talk to her without ANBU."

Sasuke bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade turned to Yamato, "Take her home. You," she looked at Sai, "Stay with him."

"Come on, Sakura-chan." Yamato said softly, touching her elbow, making her wince slightly. Sasuke laughed, "In their place."

Sakura almost spoke, but Tsunade's glare dried her throat. She followed Yamato out of the compound and to her home to get ready for her journey.

The baby kicked.

III

AN: So! This…wasn't the ending that I had planned. I got a very nice review from Amrun who explained to me their concern for the fact that Sasuke's character being a complete douche (this is all paraphrased) seems…a bit random and that Amrun didn't understand _why_ he was this way.

And this had been my fear the whole time writing him! I'm so bad at writing Sasuke! I have hated Sasuke's character for sooo long, it's quite difficult for me to write him without a complete and total bias, which isn't necessarily fair to him. But! I also can't make him a super nice dude because then it makes Sakura look like a whorey bitch.

So! I _really_ hope this last bit (the story not the AN) helps. :-/


	20. And a Baby is Born

"You ready to go?" Tsunade met her at the village gate at dawn.

Sakura scowled. "Sasuke has been replaced by an imposter or is being possessed." She yawned, "He was at my house until four telling me how lucky he is to have a strong, wonderful, Shinobi as a future wife."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You let him into your house?"

She sighed, "Only to get him off the streets." Tsunade laughed as they made their way out of the village. "I'd rather have 'other type of psycho-path future husband than this one."

Tsunade's face fell. "You won't have any kind of future husband after today."

Sakura felt a heavy weight fall on her chest. She nodded.

They were silent for the next thirty minutes.

"You will be okay, Sakura." Tsunade said briskly. "I trained you to be strong in mind and body. But, I didn't have to train you hard in the former." Sakura felt herself blush. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this village."

"Except Shizune."

Tsunade tilted her head, "I guess if you could count her. But I know you will make smart decisions from now on."

Sakura placed a hand on her stomach. "I will, Shishou."

Tsunade patted her should affectionately. "You'll make me proud.

"There is one thing I that has changed from your itinerary." Sakura looked up at her, "You will only be gone three months." Sakura was about to interject when a smile formed on her Shishou's face. "You will be gone three months and you will meet me at the edge of the fire nation, three months from now, and I will escort you to the hospital where you will stay until you are ready to travel. You will be put in a ward where only you three will be able to access."

"Th-three Shishou?" Sakura was afraid of what that meant.

"Sakura, I have every intention of telling Kakashi when he arrives. We have kept it from him for your safety, but by the time you are ready to travel, I want Kakashi to escort you to Suna. That way he knows that both you and his child are safe."

"But-"

"It is not fair to him. And you know this." Sakura stared at the ground. "Had you never planned on telling him?"

"His life is here as a Shinobi of Leaf. I did not want him to make a choice between that and me-us." Her hand rubbed her stomach.

"Sakura." Tsunade's firm hand on her should made her look into her teachers warm, brown eyes. "He would always pick you." She said softly. "But I wouldn't let my best ninja go because he knocked up his girlfriend. Not when it would put my best medic and her baby into jeopardy of a crazy Uchiha." Sakura weakly smiled. Tsunade's words were comforting-somewhat.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. "This is where I leave you." Tsunade took a step back, looking Sakura up and down. "I will see you in a few months."

Sakura readjusted her pack before giving her teacher a short wave. "Thank you, Shishou." She turned and made her way south.

III

Sakura cursed her Shishou, her baby and Kakashi.

In the three months she spent in the remote village she had grown ten times her normal size (or so it seemed) and it didn't help that the local midwife told her she had the largest belly of any women she had seen in a few decades.

Great!

It was a relaxing time. Until a few weeks before she left, she was out collecting and preparing medicines and showing the midwife and a few apprentice doctors' basic remedies. Being able to focus on her work and not worrying about anything (or anyone) made her pregnancy more bearable.

But now she waddled towards the meeting spot cursing everyone, even the baby. The bright moon lit her way through the trees, to help her from tripping over roots. Her hands gripping the bottom of her bloated stomach as she felt the _big_ baby swirl, kick and prod at her insides. And she was sure there was a pebble in her shoe.

"Son of a bitch." She grumbled as she kicked off the shoe and with expert toes, lifted the shoe up and dumped it on the dirt surrounding her. Slipping her shoe back on and taking a few steps back she looked down. There had been two. The baby kicked her again.

In the bladder.

She took a shaky breath and trudged on.

_No wonder Shishou never had any kids…_

Though Sakura couldn't complain too much. As the months got closer and the bigger she got, the more excited she became. _My little baby will be here soon_. She smiled, standing straight, stretching her back as far as she could and sighed as it popped.

"God, you're as big as a house!"

Sakura froze as she heard her Shishou's laugh. "Ha, ha." Sakura groaned, her hand going to her stomach, the baby pushing against her fingers. She smiled. "He's almost ready."

"Do you have a name?" Tsunade pulled the light pack off Sakura's shoulders, making Sakura sigh in relief.

"Obito."

Tsunade nodded, "A bit ironic, but I think it will suit him."

"Ironic?" Tsunade smiled, "Obito was an Uchiha."

Sakura sighed, "Of course he was." They walked in silence.

"Sasuke is mad. I think the villagers are starting to realize his true colors." Tsunade whispered. Sakura's eyes widened. Tsunade smiled lightly, looking down to her apprentice. "You know, Naruto became Hokage a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Sakura's heart soared. "He did it." She whispered to herself.

Tsunade laughed, "He wanted to wait until you got back, but Hinata convinced him. Besides, our plan works out better this way."

"Does-does Hinata-"

"No. Only Shizune, myself and Gaara. And maybe his siblings." She winked.

Sakura went silent, letting her mind wrap around everything.

"We're getting close to the village." Tsunade spoke softly.

The night was dark as they entered the front gates, Shizune waiting near the check-in station. "She knocked the guards out with a small sleeping draught. They should be awake by the time we make it to the hospital."

The trip was uneventful and it made Sakura glad. She wasn't sure she wanted anyone to see her like this-sneaking through the village looking like a hippopotamus. She rubbed her belly as the bright lights from the hospital almost blinded her. Tsunade stalked through the empty corridors, Shizune and Sakura at her heels. They came to a dead end hallway where Tsunade held up her hand and with a burst of Chakra, released a seal on the wall, revealing a corridor with multiple rooms. Tsunade smiled back to Sakura. "ANBU ER."

Shizune grabbed Sakura by the elbow and smiled, "Let's get you off your feet."

Sakura almost cried in relief.

III

_Of course Kakashi's baby wouldn't show up on time._

Sakura drummed her fingers against her ever growing stomach while Tsunade flipped through a book.

She had been trapped in this god damn room for three weeks and the baby seemed very content in staying put.

"Will it ever come out?" she sighed, poking her stomach. Obito poked back.

"Give him some time." Tsunade smirked.

"This will be the last time in this boy's life he is late for anything." Sakura fell back against the bed.

"Look at the bright side, Kakashi might be here in time for the birth."

"Yes, because that will work out wonderfully! 'Come quick Kakashi! You're going to be a daddy!' Wonderful outcome!"

"That is your fault." Tsunade said bitterly, tossing the book on the bed.

"I _know_." Sakura whined.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sakura felt a wave of _something_ wash over her.

She felt like she wet herself.

"Uh…Tsunade-Shishou…"

Tsunade looked up as the door slammed open. "Security breach!" Shizune all but screamed, "Sasuke's at the main desk, demanding to see Sakura!"

"How does she know she's here?" Tsunade barked, shooting out of her chair.

"I-I-I don't know."

Pain erupted through Sakura. "Shi-Shishou!" She clutched her stomach. "He-he has bad timing!"

Tsunade looked to Sakura before stalking out of the door. "Deep breathes, Sakura. I'll get rid of him."

"Thanks…" Sakura groaned as pain shot through her.

She really wished Kakashi was there.

III

It had taken twelve hours, but Obito was alive and healthy.

Sakura held the small boy to her chest, smiling as tears ran down her cheeks. "Hey there baby." She tapped his nose lightly. The baby garbled, squinting his face up.

Tsunade was already stripped of her gloves and bib. "Keep the baby quite." She ordered, stalking out the door.

Sakura held a baited breath as he held the baby close to her. Shizune smiled sadly. "She was able to keep Sasuke at bay, but I don't think it will be for too long. The boy's not stupid."

Sakura nodded, fingers rubbing against soft skin. She kissed him gently on the forehead. "Do not worry, Obito. Tsunade-baa-chan will protect us." Shizune giggled.

The sound of heavy footsteps and Tsunade's booming voice echoed through the hall.

"That bitch is a bigger whore than I thought!" Sasuke's voice snarled. Sakura stared at Shizune, who pulled out a kunai from her clipboard; standing in the doorway, arm cocked back. "I know you came from this hallway. Where the fuck is she!? I know she's here!"

"There is nothing in this hallway!" Tsunade's voice boomed. "I told you to get the hell out of my hospital and you are still here!" footsteps boomed. Sakura imagined Tsunade cornering Sasuke, intimidating the hell out of him. "I have patients in this hospital that do not need your screaming." She seethed. They sounded right outside the door. "Sakura is still out on her mission. She will _not_ return for another two months."

Sasuke chuckled. _So much for intimidation_. "She is in this hospital. I can sense her."

"You're becoming crazed with this infatuation with her."

Sasuke laughed. "Infatuation!? That bitch will bear me heirs to my clan. Between the two of us, our offspring will be unstoppable." He paused. "The Uchiha clan will be stronger than ever."

"You shit."

Sasuke laughed again, "Of course, that is unless she's here, for the reasons I _think_ she is." There was a pregnant pause. "If that little slut got herself knocked up, well then, I guess the elders won't like that too much. Insubordination and all. I'm sure they would forgive me for killing her and-" A loud thud made Sakura and Shizune flinch. A beat later, Tsunade stormed into the room.

"You leave now."

III

AN: So for anyone else who feels like they have made terrible mistakes in their lives and wash their USB drives with their jeans FEAR NOT!

Before you decide never to write again, simply put the driver in a cup/bag of rice.

Let it set for a few hours.

And the magic of the rice will fix it.

I don't know the science behind it, but it fucking WORKS! And then back up all your stories/life!


	21. The Valley of the End

"_You will go to the Valley of the End." Tsunade said as she attached a small knapsack underneath the sling Obito was nestled in. "Then you will cross over to Sound and head west towards Suna. You will stay out of the Fire Country, you understand?" Tsunade grasped Sakura by the shoulders, tears welling up in her eyes. "We can hold him off for a few days. Be safe, be quick." Tsunade pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug. Sakura looked over her teacher's shoulder to Shizune, who had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sending word immediately. They will be waiting. I will come when I can." Tsunade stepped back and looked away._

"_Go!" she barked._

_Sakura didn't hesitate. She took to the trees._

III

The sound of a baby's cry brought Sakura from her slumber. She should feel groggy, but adrenaline coursed through her as she pulled the baby close to feed. Her ears stayed alert as the baby made small noises of approval as he gulped down precious milk.

_He'll know that I left. _Sakura looked down at the bundle in amazement. _No one knew. Not even Ino knows._ Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her blond friend. She could never go back. Not with Sasuke out for her blood.

Obito's blood.

She and Ino would never have coffee together; share each other's hopes and fears. Ino will never be there again to pick out her outfits, tell her that her make-up was terrible. To bring her flowers when she needed them. To sit and just laugh till their sides hurt for no reason.

She held Obito closer.

She wouldn't see anyone again. Not Naruto, not Hinata, not Kakashi.

Guilt hit her like a kick to the stomach.

Kakashi will never know his son. His little baby. His little Obito.

Sakura took a deep, heavy breath. There was no point of thinking about that now.

Obito burped, green eyes opening wide, staring in wonder at his mother. Sakura smiled. Kakashi's words of running away rang in her ears. _Everyone will understand. Obito saved me from Sasuke…I guess…_

She shook her head, standing up she stretched her back before placing the small baby back in the sling. She stretched her arms before walking slowly to the edge of the cave. She sent her Chakra out, sensing for anything.

With a nod she skidded across the water, heading west. _It should take four days to reach Suna._

_I'll do it in two._

III

AN: So this is a short follow up to the prologue.

And, to my disappointment, I didn't look at a map before making the prologue either. I thought the valley of the end was on the _other_ side of the fire country. Near Suna.

Nope.

So the travel time is a bit unrealistic, but whatever.

So this is the end of one of the big arcs. (I know, weird a story has arcs, but hey, it's Naruto!)

I'm super excited! For this part to be complete is pretty exciting! I accomplished something!


	22. The Chase

Naruto wasn't sure what he thought would happen when he brought Sasuke back to the village. He honestly wasn't expecting Team Seven to reunite and for everything to be like it was. He wasn't stupid (well, not anymore).

It was awkward at first. Sasuke not really talking to anyone, but once he started feeling better, (was acquitted), he seemed to be acting like his old self again.

Naruto was happy.

They started to spar a few times a week. Simple taijutsu, nothing too crazy (and always with ANBU close at hand). After a few weeks, Sasuke started asking about Sakura. She had been away on a mission with Kakashi for a few days and Naruto prattled on about how strong she'd gotten and how amazing of a woman she'd become.

In hindsight, Naruto hated himself for that.

When the notice about the 'wife-picking' went up, Naruto felt betrayed. And wary. Like everyone else, he was worried about Sakura. His words to Sasuke haunted him at night, making him dread the day where Sakura would have to stand like a piece of meat in front of the elders and Sasuke.

Sasuke…

He kept a close eye on Sasuke after that. He seemed to be his old self, but something was off. A gleam in his eye that Naruto couldn't place. He tried to keep close to Sakura, but he knew she was strong. But, she could take care of herself. And he knew she'd get mad if he tried to help her.

So he acted like nothing was going on, keeping a close eye on Sasuke when he could.

When Sakura was given the 'honor' of being Sasuke's fiancé, Naruto felt uneasy. Red flags were going off as Sasuke's smug looks increased and Sakura seemed like she was slowly fading away. She tried to stay strong, but even Naruto could see the dark circles under her eyes.

He absorbed himself in his training, in missions, hoping that he was just imagining it.

He laughed with the group as Sakura told them how Sasuke was jealous of Sai. But he felt an uneasy weight settle in his stomach. When Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill Sakura when he found the two of them together after he told her about Mina, Naruto didn't want to leave her.

It didn't seem right.

But he _still_ did nothing.

In hindsight, Naruto was a fucking stupid.

Naruto _knew_ something bad was going to happen. In their sparring, Sasuke was becoming more reckless. Showing his anger more. Taking his frustrations out (sloppily) on Naruto. He spoke little; it usually was about how he hated the new Team Kakashi-about how he couldn't wait for Sakura to be rid of all these men.

Naruto rationalized Sasuke's brashness-Sakura was a beautiful woman. Naruto still got a little jealousy bug whenever Kiba had his arm around Hinata, no matter how friendly.

But Sasuke's anger seemed over the top.

And then when Naruto heard Sakura was staying at Kakashi's-Sai had shown up, blood running down his face, saying Sakura was safe at their sempai's house, Naruto could not hide behind his ignorance anymore. He _had to know_.

But no one was talking!

Ino, who usually was more than willing to loosen her lips to a bit of gossip only looked like she was going to cry at the mention of their pink haired friend. Sasuke brushed it off and Kakashi ignored him. Tsunade told him to mind his own business.

And poor Sakura, looking like she needed someone-needed _him_, her best friend, she shut him out.

And it was all because of Sasuke. He knew it.

_And he brought him back_.

III

_This is all my fault._

Two days after Tsunade came to his office, Naruto sent out search parties. They went to the four other hidden villages first. Sasuke, demanding to go, went with the group to Suna.

He knew she'd be there.

Naruto's mind raced as he stood in his office, staring out the wide windows. _Why did she run?_

Well, that was a bit obvious. Her life was quickly spiraling out of control. Sasuke's grip on her was tightening every day.

And it was his fault.

_I should have killed him. I should have never brought him back_. Naruto gritted his teeth, slamming his hand on the glass. Thin cracks quickly spidered away from impact. _Why?!_

"You can't blame yourself, Naruto." Hinata's strong voice came from behind him. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself." He heard the small gargled noises of his small child. He felt his body relax slightly.

"I should have never brought him back."

"You didn't know this would happen!" Hinata's voice was soft, but firm. "She would want you to be strong and lead this village through this."

"_I_ want to kill him." Naruto's voice wasn't his own as he saw his own eyes flash red in the fractured glass.

Hinata's hand landed on his shoulder. "You _will not_ blame yourself for this." She chided. "You will find her or you won't. That, Mr. Hokage, is up to you." He looked over at his wife. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail while she wore a long lavender and navy dress. She was holding their baby Mina in her arms. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're right." Naruto whispered, turning to hug his wife and kiss his baby girl before turning back to the window, pulling his girls into a hug. _Be safe Sakura, wherever you go._

III

Shikamaru took a long drag of his cigarette as he leaned against the Kazekage's tower. It was hot. Ungodly hot and the sun had barely started to rise. Almost too hot to let the hot smoke burn his lungs.

Almost.

Temari rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Why do you even smoke those things?"

He shrugged. "Am I supposed to take a message back or not?"

Temari's hands seemed glued to her hips. As did the scowl on her face. Her eyes, on the other hand, didn't seem to be able to stay put. "No. Everything's been arranged." She looked over her shoulder.

The genius raised a brow at the blonde. "What are you-" he paused, looking towards the rising sun.

Something was coming. Something powerful. Something angry. Temari already had her fan spread, standing tall, trying to look intimidating.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before pulling out a Kunai, his eyes darting to the ground, smirking at the long shadows.

Suddenly, it stopped.

A cloud of dust rose past a few building, heading towards them. Shikamaru squinted and gasped, his cigarette coming out of his mouth. "Hold it, Temari." _What the hell was he doing here?_

Sasuke Uchiha stalked down the street, eyes red, heading towards them.

Temari glared, growling slightly. Shikamaru glanced at her. "You alright?"

Her knuckles were white against her fan.

The Uchiha looked from Shikamaru to the tower and glowered, "Have you seen Sakura, Nara?" his voice was cold and sharp, his Sharingan spinning fast.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around before looking back at Sasuke. "We're in Suna…"

"She's gone." He barked.

"She's _been _gone. On that mission remember."

Shikamaru saw Yamato and Sai come running down the street. Sasuke growled, "She came back and now she's gone!" he clinched his fist. "And if that bitch thinks she can run from me-"

Shikamaru held out his arm, not like it would have stopped Temari from pounding him into the ground-or trying. Not many people lived to tell the tale having said the 'B-word' around Temari.

"She's not here." Temari growled.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I would have been the first to know." Shikamaru turned to see Gaara standing at the entrance to the tower. He was in full Kazekage attire, the hate obscuring his face. He didn't have his gourd, but he didn't need it here.

The sand as his feet trembled.

"Feel free to search the village." Gaara stood taller, lifted his head enough to see his dark eyes under his cap narrow. "But you will _not_ disturb my villagers."

III

Shikamaru ended up leaving with Sasuke and Team Kakashi. Or what was left of it.

Saying goodbye to Temari was always awkward, but today, with Sasuke breathing down his neck, it was nerve wracking.

"Here." She handed him a carton of cigarettes. "For the trip back."

He could almost kiss her. Almost. "Thanks." He took them gratefully. He took a step back and stared at her. "Uh, I'll see you around then." She gave an awkward scowl.

"Alright then." There was another awkward silence before the four Konoha Shinobi set off. None of them spoke much. Shikamaru sighed in between cigarettes.

"So…Sakura's gone?" Shikamaru asked tentatively.

Sasuke's shoulders tensed. Sai smiled, "Yes, she's been gone five days."

"Five days?" Shikamaru's head started calculating. Of course, Suna would be one of the more obvious choices, with the firmly held alliance between the two countries, but he had been there ten days and Shikamaru would have known something. He had been lounging around the Kazekage's tower the whole time. Temari's angered faced flashed through his mind briefly before he shrugged. "I'm sure she'll come back."

Sasuke scoffed, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Maybe it's for the best she's gone._ Shikamaru sighed, inhaling his cigarette deeply. _If she back tracked, it would take her more than three days to get to Suna…_His mind reeled. _When did this troublesome mission of mine start? Six? Seven months ago?_ He scratched his head, eyes watching the Uchiha as he stalked through the desert towards the forest.

Everything suddenly clicked. An image of Sakura and Kakashi flashed in his mind, making Shikamaru smirk, holding back a laugh.

"Women are so troublesome." _Good luck, Sakura_.

Sasuke huffed in agreement.

III

Sakura squinted against the setting sun. Somehow, _somehow_, she and three day old son made it Suna. A lone figure stood at the edge of the sand as the trees cleared.

_Temari-san_. Sakura almost collapsed into the girls arms, who held them out to keep her from colliding. Temari immediately took the precious bundle from Sakura and ushered Sakura south-west. "We have two hours until we reach Suna. Sasuke just left a few hours ago, but I'm sure he will be back." Temari smiled sadly, "Welcome to Suna, Sakura-san."

Sakura gripped the blond girl's arm gratefully as she was dragged through the desert towards her new home.

III

Boss had a rough life. Pakkun had been with him from the beginning. He had been just a pup when he was there to console the boy when his father died. Was there to sit with him diligently after Obito, Rin, Sensei all left.

Pakkun growled, careful not to let his claws dig into Bull's head. _Poor Boss_.

Pakkun and the pack sat at the Valley of the End, bodies alert and ready, waiting for Boss to catch up.

It wouldn't be long-Kakashi was desperate.

Pakkun tried to stay out of his masters' business; out of the politics of humans. But, he liked this Sakura. She was always nice to him and the boys.

And he might have been just a dog, but Pakkun knew what was going on.

Better so than most of those humans.

Bull growled at him. He snapped back as Boss almost barreled into them.

"Where is she!?" his voice was strained as his nose was in the air, sniffing. He headed towards the cliffs. The boys followed him to a small cave. Her scent was present, but very faint.

Pakkun frowned. There were _two_ scents.

"Trail ends here, Boss." Pakkun said. Bull growled again, but he ignored it. Bull was a dog, but he couldn't put two and two together if he had four bones.

Kakashi sniffed the air, but the trail was lost-_almost_. "She crossed the valley." Pakkun didn't look up at Kakashi. He couldn't stand the red, puffy eye.

"But after that-"

"If _I_ can smell it, so can you." His boss said dangerously.

Pakkun took a deep breath. Pakkun had to stop him. Pakkun might have been a dog, but he wasn't stupid.

He had to protect her pup.

His summoner was already out of the cave when he called loudly. "You were the one that told her to leave."

Boss froze.

If the girl went back to Konoha, they'd certainly kill her and the pup. And that pup was a part of _their_ pack. Pakkun _had_ to protect him. "You told her to leave." Boss didn't turn around, his head bent.

"Are you saying this is my-"

"I'm saying she took your advice!" Pakkun wasn't afraid of his leader. But he wasn't stupid. He stayed close to Bull. "If she stayed in Konoha, you couldn't always protect her."

_You couldn't protect your pup._

Bull growled again, but Pakkun only shook his head. "She's safer elsewhere, Boss." Pakkun said wearily.

Pakkun swallowed thickly before bounding off to be with his master.

Boss' jaw was clenched as his eye was set straight ahead. Pakkun looked back to Bull and the other boys. Bull looked unhappier than usual, but he jerked his head slightly.

Pakkun nodded.

"This way, Boss." It hurt him to lie. It lead him east instead of west, but he knew that it was for the best. And Kakashi would know it too. Eventually…

He heard a howl and closed his eyes.

It wasn't any of his boys.

III

AN: Pakkun has decided he will have a larger part in this story than he was suppose to.

. I have no control over it.

He wasn't actually really suppose to be in it. Only a little snippet. And HERE!

But there will be more of him, much later! ;)

Thanks for being patient with me!


	23. Adjustments

Their new home was a small house in the middle of the residential area of Suna. All the houses had the same bland brownish color that almost blended with the sand. Sakura held the small baby close to her as her guide, Temari, escorted her through the front door. Sakura couldn't help but being appalled the hideous looking cactus thing in the front yard. It was almost as tall as the house and twisted and contorted, leaning over the house ominously. She sighed, getting use to Suna foliage was going to be difficult, compared to the big trees of Konoha.

"It's small, but cozy." Temari said as she opened the big red wooden door. It seemed air tight, Sakura noted. _Or sand tight_…

"It's wonderful Temari." She said softly. Which was true? The inside of the house was much brighter; the floor boards in the long hallway were a dark wood, with a contrast to the baby blue walls. The ceilings were taller than she expected, making the house seem more open.

"This is the kitchen." She pointed to the left. As Sakura past, she smiled at its simplicity. A small white refrigerator was tucked in the corner with a stove next to it, and the rest of the wall was lined with cabinets. A small wooden table sat in the middle of the room, leaving plenty of space to walk (or for the coming years, running) around. On the right of the kitchen a few feet down the hall was the living room. The walls were sea foam green, there was a glass door connected to a wall length window that to led to a small backyard.

Towards the end of the main hallway was a small bathroom with a free standing sink, a shower and a toilet with a small closet in the back. "As you know," Temari began, "We are in the desert. We have water restrictions, but as long as you aren't wasteful then you should be okay."

Sakura smiled, looking down at the small bundle in her arms. "Be more worried when he's older, little boys love getting dirty."

Temari snorted, "I know, Kankuro always came in covered in god knows what. Especially after he started making his own puppets." The blond Shinobi smirked, "There is a hose around back, just spray him with that." Sakura looked down, brows furrowed. She couldn't imagine spraying something so small with the hose. She felt an arm on her shoulder, "He'll grow up faster than you know."

Sakura sighed, "I hope not."

Temari continued on her tour. "Down these halls are the bedrooms. At the very end is the smaller room, and in here." Temari opened the door to a large blue room. "This is your room."

Sakura gasped. The room had a queen size bed with plain black silk looking sheets. A dresser with a large mirror above it reflected Sakura and her small baby back at her, his silver fluff sticking out of the covers. There was a crib with blue blankets and a few stuffed animals; a blue dog and a green monkey. "It's not a lot…" Temari said. Sakura steadily walked over to the crib, gently placing her baby inside. "But it should be enough. Rent has been paid for six months." Sakura head snapped eyes wide. Temari grin widened. "The Hokage. Or former Hokage." Sakura couldn't help the smile that broke on her face. "Sakura-san, you've saved Suna multiple times, we are here for you. Everyone." Before Sakura could stop herself, she crossed the room, pulling Temari in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Temari-san."

"Everything will be okay now. You're safe. We will protect you." Temari gripped her a little tighter than she thought she meant to. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm her shaking body. A lump in her throat formed as she heard a small cry from the crib. "Welcome home, Sakura-san."

III

Sakura got a letter from Tsunade two days later.

_After the realization that Sakura Haruno has left the village 36 hours ago, the village is on lock down. No one is to leave the Fire Country unless authorized by the Elders of Konoha. Leading the search parties are Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. With consent, villages within and surrounding the Fire Country will be checked within the next six months. More details coming._

_Tsunade_

_Fifth Hokage_

"I'm sure that Suna will be the first place they'll look." Temari, who had brought the letter said quietly, as to not wake the baby. Sakura nodded, readjusting the baby on her arms. "I would stay close to home for the next few weeks. You can start work at the hospital at the beginning of next month."

Sakura nodded.

III

A sandstorm raged through the village for three days two weeks after she got there. Sakura, like most of the villagers in Suna, stayed inside. The visitors of Suna, on the other hand, took the opportunity to search houses. Looking out the windows near the front of the house, Sakura watched as Konoha Shinobi, her former comrades, going door to door, looking for her.

But they never stopped at hers.

III

Sakura had started working at the small hospital in the poisons unit and within three months had become the leader of the department. There were many people that didn't like her-some hot shot medic from Konoha coming in and trying to tell them what's what. But her now subordinates gave her warm enough smiles and at least pretended to like her. She thought that it might also be the random house checks that started as soon as she showed up. It was almost like he _knew_ she was there. Despite the animosity towards her, she was still in Suna as Obito turned six months old.

And she was grateful.

III

At Eight months, Tsunade wrote another letter.

_Watch out._

One day, she was leaving the hospital, her cloak pulled tight around her and her hood pulled around her face to keep the sand out when _he_ stalked passed her into the hospital. Fear gripped her as she pulled the hood tightly over her face, picking up the pace. She was almost home when a small hand came to rest on her back.

"_We haven't spoken in a while._" A voice whispered in her ear. "_It's time we catch up._"

III

The Kazekage sat awkwardly on her new black couch holding Obito in his hands at almost arms length. The boys feet seemed to grip the Kazekage's robes as his knees bent, ready to bounce. Her lips quirked as Gaara and Obito had the same wondrous look on their face. Obito's had almost doubled in size and weight. His silver hair had grown out, slightly up. His green eyes were bright against his pale skin. A gummy smile erupted from his face, making the Kazekage's face furrow.

"It means he likes you." Sakura said, entering the room. She held out a small cup. "Trade you."

Gaara looked grateful. "You still need a coffee table." Sakura looked around her living room. There was the black couch and two matching chairs. An empty book case sat against the wall and a big blanket with toys took up most of the floor. A long shelf lined one of the far walls that held three pictures. One of Team Kakashi, one of her and Naruto outside the Ramen stand, and one of her and Kakashi at a bar. She smiled sadly at that picture. Pulling the baby closer to her.

"I saw him today."

"And hopefully it will be the last time." Gaara said. Sakura looked back to him as he took a long sip of tea. "I told him he could look for whoever it was that he was looking for one more time, but he won't be allowed back in this village unless the Hokage was with him." Gaara's smiles were still rare, and an odd.

She bowed deeply, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Gaara's smile slipped as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter. "I'm not use to showing confidential letters between two village leaders..." The Kazekage held the letter out to her. "Trade once more." He eyed Obito skeptically, but took him without complaint.

_Gaara!_

_It it I! The Sixth Hokage! (Naruto!)_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So official…"

_As I'm sure you've heard, my teammate, and close friend, Sakura-chan has disappeared. I won't say I'm not…happy…that she is gone. She was going to have to give up her whole life and her own happiness for Uchiha Sasuke. She is a strong woman, and I could tell it was already hurting her in more ways than one. She can be free now. Be her own person. I just wish I could have been there for her in the way that I should have been. I could have protected her, now that I'm Hokage. _His hand writing became a little shaky. _If you see her or hear about her whereabouts, just send word. You don't have to tell me where she is, between you and me, I'd like it better if you didn't, but only that she's safe._

_She is deeply missed._

_I hope to hear from you soon_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_SIXTH HOKAGE_

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she shakily held the letter out to the Kazekage and took back her baby. She pressed the baby close to her, sifting her fingers through his soft, fluffy hair. Gaara tucked it back into his breast pocket. He took another sip of tea.

They were silent as he finished his tea, placing the cup on the floor. "I will send a confirmation in the next few weeks. Since this has become an international matter, I will tell him I have heard word of your safety, and that I beg for him to keep the Uchiha on a leash since he is no doubt harassing the other countries as much as mine." Sakura nodded, rocking back and forth, a small gurgling sound coming from Obito. She swallowed thickly."Can he walk?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, he has been for a few weeks. It's very early for him to be walking though." She placed the baby on the ground. Obito looked around before struggling to his hands and knees before pulling himself up onto two chubby legs. After a few wobbles his green eyes glared fiercely at Gaara as he started making his way towards the Kazekage. After a few shaky steps he swayed dangerously and fell with a _thump_ on the ground. He looked back to Sakura and grinned, laughing, clapping his hands together. He pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way to the leader.

She saw the fear in the Kazekage's eyes as Obito crawled to him, grabbing his clothes and climbing his way up Gaara's knees. As he stood on somewhat shaky legs he laughed in triumph before looking back to Sakura, letting out a squealing laugh. His eyes got wide as he let go, slowly falling. Gaara tried to reach for him, but he fell solidly on his butt before the leader of the village could save him.

Obito let out a squeal of delight before climbing back up the red haired mans legs. Gaara looked like he'd been stabbed.

Sakura smiled. "Here, I'll show you how to hold him. You'll need to learn one day. And he's a pretty sturdy test subject."

Gaara looked at her like he had three heads. She nodded, "You'll. Need. To. Know." She scooped her baby up and sat on the couch next to Gaara. "A leader must be strong and not be afraid of anything." Sakura said as she replaced the baby in his arms. "And that means an eight month old infant that's only weapon is his spit up."

"He will be a strong boy." Gaara said with a slightly shaky voice. "Will he become a ninja?"

Sakura looked at the fascinated look on Gaara's face as he cradled her boy. She laughed, "I don't know, I doubt, knowing his father, I'd be able to keep him from being one." Gaara didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"He would be a good ninja." He said finally. "And I will teach him." He said affirmatively.

Sakura shook her head, "Well, wait until he can walk across the living room at least, okay?"

Gaara smiled.

III

A screaming 18-month old boy ran through the hallway, holding a plastic kunai as a loud bang came at the front door. The boy stood frozen, glaring at the offending door. Sakura looked through the entrance to the kitchen at the door and to the boy.

No one had ever knocked on their door before. Everyone just waltzed in. Though, Sakura supposed as she looked down at her little boy who wore azure colored shirt and shorts combo with white socks, looking at her for guidance as to what to do in this unheard of situation, the Kazekage can do what he wants and Temari barges in, and her neighbor, who kindly offered to watch Obito while she worked, always peaked in the front door, calling out before she came in.

Sakura's mind flashed to Kakashi before quickly to Sasuke. She tightened her grip on the wooden spoon as she walked towards the door, cautiously. She looked behind her, almost snorting as her son mimicked her actions, holding a chubby finger to his lips, shhing her loudly. Another loud bang came from the door, almost rattling the whole house. She unlocked the door and slowly peeked out. It had gotten dark over the hour she had been home, but she could make out the silhouette.

"Shishou?" Sakura opened the door wider, not bothering to hide her shock. Her teacher smirked, "You going to fend me off with a wooden spoon, Sakura?" they smiled at each other before a battle cry rang out from behind the door. Sakura quickly jammed her foot out just in time for Obito to run chest first into Sakura's leg, huffing loudly before grabbing onto her leg for balance, dropping his toy in the process. Tsunade looked bewildered between the two of them. Sakura sighed, nudging him back with her foot. "She's not an enemy."

"Enemy!" he cried before trying to move his mothers leg so he could get out. She frowned pushing a little more forceful, knocking him on his butt, swooping down to pick him and his toy up in one swoop. Sakura smiled at her teacher who stared incredulously at her. Sakura shrugged, "He's a sturdy little fellow." She backed out of the way to let her mentor enter. Before closing the door, she looked around to see if she was followed.

"Shizune will be along in a day or two. She had some…" Tsunade coughed, "Unfinished business in Konoha." She rolled her eyes, throwing off her cloak, hanging it on Sakura's newly bought coat rack that sat in the entrance way.

They walked to the living room, Tsunade's eyes roaming her house. As they entered the kitchen, Tsunade turned, grinning. "Well! Let me see him!" Sakura put a wriggling boy in Tsunade's arms, who plopped him on the table. Sakura went back to the stove, watching Tsuande with bemused eyes. Her brow was furrowed, staring hard at the boy, who mimicked her facial expression. "Do you know who I am, boy?" Tsunade said authoritatively. Obito shook his head, causing Sakura to poke his arm lightly with her spoon.

"Yes you do, Obito-chan, who is she?" The boy looked from his arm, to his mother, back to the woman.

"No." he said quietly, not looking at either of them.

"He's quite the shy one." Tsunade noted, her brown eyes looked to Sakura, "And you shouldn't beat him with a wooden spoon."

"Oh god." Sakura sighed.

Obito's eyes lit up as he turned to stare at Tsunade, eyes wide with excitement. "She beats me everyday with that terrible thing! It's like whips and chins!"

"Chains, Obito." Sakura bored, putting her hands on her hips, the spoon twirling in her fingers.

He looked to his mother and nodded furiously, before turning back to Tsunade. "She _beats_ me!" he whispered. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning back to her soup. It was almost done.

Tsunade laughed, "He's like his father."

"Well, he didn't get that from me." Sakura snorted, turning off the stove.

"You-you know my daddy?" Obito's voice was timid once again but held more force than before. Sakura looked over to her boy, biting her lip. Her teacher looked to her, looking lost.

"Yes. Yes I do." Tsunade said cautiously.

"When is he coming to see me?" Obito asked earnestly. "Mommy says later but-"

"Obito, go wash up for dinner." Sakura's voice felt more strained than she meant. She forced a smile as the boy looked at her. He wanted to say something but she gave him a stern look, and he conceded. He held out his arms to Tsunade, who helped him off the table, running towards the bathroom.

Sakura sighed loudly, pulling three bowls out of the cabinets. "He won't leave you alone now." She said lightly, a ghost smile on her lips. "He'll have all sorts of questions-"

"Does he know?" Tsunade's even voice made Sakura pause.

"…he knows enough for now. But, I won't hide anything from him." Tsunade didn't respond and Sakura finished preparing for dinner.

"I tell him stories of Kakashi. The good ones." She said, putting two of the bowls down, one in front of her teacher and one opposite of her. She turned and grabbed a much smaller bowl and a small spoon and put it between them. "He knows almost as much as I do about him-"

"And about what happened in-"

"When he's older. I know he seems older than he is," she said as the small boy walked back in the room, "But he's not even two." The frown on the boy's face made Sakura frown. "He's much farther ahead of where he should be by this age." She said lightly but loudly. "His vocabulary is much higher than someone his ages should be." A small tinge of pink graced the boy's cheek.

"I don't know if your mother told you." Tsunade reached for the boy and put him in his booster seat. "But your dad was the same way, smarter than everyone."

Obito perked up at this. "Really?"

"Your dad was a genius. Top of his class at the academy!" Tsunade went into some story Sakura'd never heard about Kakashi chasing a duck, and the elusive white fang having to chase the small boy and the duck through the village. Obito's entire attention was devoted to the former Hokage and not at all to his food. He giggled at the end, almost knocking his soup off the tray. Sakura was somehow able to get him fed and with another story of Kakashi's youth, told by Tsunade, into bed.

Sakura sighed as she laid on the couch as Tsunade sat with the boy in his room. She felt really old seeing her youthful looking teacher. Her hair had grown and almost hit past her shoulders now, which was always tied in a loose pony tail. She was still lean as she was in her active ninja days, but she had lost a lot of her definition now that she was chasing a small boy around the house instead of rouge ninjas across the five countries.

"He's down for the night." Tsunade had a small smile on her lips as she collapsed next to Sakura on the couch. "Sorry if I got him started on something. With Kakashi."

Sakura waved it off. "You're fine, Shishou. He ask about him all the time. He's seen the few pictures I have…"

"Ah!" Tsunade sat up slightly, pulling a scroll from her sleeves handing it over to Sakura. "It's a summoning scroll. You're pictures and a few other keepsakes are in there. Shizune promised to bring some more things Ino was able to salvage before Sasuke burned it all."

Sakura paled. "Burned?"

Tsunade smiled sadly, eyes unfocusing at the ceiling. "It's been…a rough year and a half in Konoha. Sasuke, naturally, started seeing red. He demanded the council charge me with something because he _knew_ I was somehow involved." Tsunade smirked, "The council, I believe, saw what they did was unacceptable, due to Naruto of all people, taking charge and telling them off in a very non-Naruto way. Of course not before punching Sasuke in the face for the way he treated you." Sakura couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. Tsunade sighed again, "Well, as you know they both ran out, searching the world for you. Gaara had already set up this house." she made a grand motion with her hands, "This house has a cloaking seal on it. You can't see it unless you know it's here." Sakura nodded, already assuming it.

"Anyways, Sasuke came here first, and then Naruto, but Sasuke kept coming." Tsunade tilted her head, looking at Sakura tiredly, "He certainly never lost his tact, that's for sure…

"Gaara, after months of letting him think he could find you here, told Uchiha if he ever stepped in the village without the Hokage he would be killed on sight." Sakura gaped as Tsunade laughed, "He was harassing the villagers. I'm sure you had felt some of the animosity."

Sakura closed her eyes, nodding slowly. "It's gotten better. After I started saving lives that no one else could save, I started gaining some respect. Obito on the other hand…"

Tsunade nodded, "Itachi had difficulties fitting in as well. Let's just hope that works out better."

Sakura sighed.

"Anyways, after Gaara's declaration, Naruto did what any logical person would do and confined the Uchiha to the village for…two? Three years? Something like that. And if he leaves he can't leave unless he has his ANBU with him."

"Sai?"

Tsunade smirked, "Sai finds Sasuke's hatred very amusing."

Sakura's heart dropped, "And Kakashi?" she asked quietly.

Tsunade leaned her head back again, her eyes slightly glossy. "I don't know." She said softly. "He hides his emotions so well that it's hard to see that he's hurting, but it shows. He spends more time at the memorial stone when he's not out on missions with Yamato. No solos. Another one of Naruto's decrees." Tsunade blinked a few times before sitting up and staring at Sakura, "He asks about you. Ask where you are. If you're safe." Tsunade was quite for a few moments. "He told me he was glad you were gone. You were better off wherever you are." Her eyes saddened. "His only regret was that he couldn't be there with you. To protect you."

Sakura felt tears roll down her face as she brought her knees to her chest. A large lump formed in her stomach.

"And that he never told you he loved you." Sakura stared at her teacher, her breath caught in her throat. Trembling she gripped her knees tighter, squeezing her eyes shut trying to remember how to breathe. She should have told him. If she would have _just told him_-

She felt strong arms envelop her as the damn broke loose and she sobbed into her teacher's chest. Her mind flashed to what could have been, her, Obito and Kakashi living in this small house. Obito not asking questions about his father that he should already know- his favorite food, color toothpaste flavor…She wouldn't have to sleep in her bed alone every night. He would have been here with them…

"I know it might seem hard to believe Sakura." Tsunade said firmly, "but you made the right choice not telling him." Sakura pulled away from her teacher, eyes brimming with tears,

"I don't-"

"Sakura…Kakashi is a Shinobi of the Leaf. If there is one thing that Kakashi is, is that he is loyal. He couldn't just pick up and leave Konoha. He would be here and would be happy with you and the kid, but his heart would always be in Konoha." Tsunade pulled her in, "And he and Sasuke would have an all out war over you in the middle of Suna, and I don't think that would work out well for anyone."

Sakura took heavy, shaky breathes, nodding. "Go to bed Sakura. We will catch up more in the morning." Tsunade pried herself from Sakura and pulled Sakura to stand. Sakura felt numb as her body moved with Tsunade to the door, but her mind was still with Kakashi. It wasn't until then did she realize how much she missed him. Tsunade threw her cloak over herself, looking back to Sakura as she opened the door. "He looks just like him."

"And my nose. A little." Sakura smiled weakly, numbly. Tsunade pulled her into a hug, "I will see you tomorrow Sakura." She whispered as she stepped out into the cold desert night, closing the door with a small click. A moment passed before Sakura felt her body fall against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Before Sakura could cry again, a small hand tugged on her sleeve.

"I can't sleep mommy, can I sleep with you?" Obito's eyes were red and he gave a big yawn. Sakura smiled, tousling his silver hair.

"Of course." The boy pulled on her as she rose to her feet, pulling her to the bedroom, and into the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he waited for her to fall into bed with him, snuggling up close to her, holding her tightly. She held him just as tightly, "I love you, Obito." She whispered as she covered them both up.

"I love you too, mommy." His voice was strained slightly, but she assumed he was just tired. She lay awake, wondering what Kakashi was doing, eyes growing heavy before she fell into a deep sleep.

III

AN: So this has been a long chapter.

I don't really like my explanation of why Sakura was better off not telling Kakashi.

It makes sense, but I feel like Kakashi's duty to his village wouldn't be enough to keep him away from the woman he loves and his child. I might work on it. Fix it up and what not.

Hmmmm…


	24. Twos and Fours

Sakura smiled widely as she watched small fingers grip the counter top. From the mess of silver hair with slivers of pink every so often, a small whine came as small feet stood on tip toes.

"Be patient."

"Nope." The boy said, resulting to jumping. Green eyes sparkling with every jump. Sakura was glad Nekoru-san advised her to keep chairs on the counters if she doesn't want Obito climbing on tables.

Because the boy could _climb_.

After three jumps, she almost could see his whole face and decided to call it quits. She moved to her son and scooped him up. He let out a mix of a strangled and battle cry. "But it's _mine_!" she carried him out of the room, his head turned and his eyes glued to the table.

"Not for a few hours."

As they rounded the hallway, heading towards the entrance hall, he wiggled, but she kept her hold. "But it's my cake!"

She smiled and plopped him on the floor near his shoes. "Come on, it's time to get your present!"

He watched her skeptically. "It's not really a present…" he said, shoving his shoes on. "A bed isn't a present. It's a _nesseraly_." He emphasized.

"A nesseraly?" she raised her brow as her two year old stood and fished out a bucket hat from the box next to his shoes. He nodded seriously.

"I think a really kunai is a more suptible present."

"I think it is a more suptible present for someone twice your size." His eyes narrowed at her. She sighed, "How old do you think you are, Obito. I forget?"

He pursed his lips. Sakura couldn't help but smile at him; he looked adorable. She grabbed his cloak, handing it to him before pulling hers on, slipping into her shoes. "How about a nice picture book?"

He scoffed, "I can _already_ read."

She smirked, "So how's that book you bought last time working out?"

He was reaching for the door handle, on tip toes when he paused. He looked back at her, scowling. He turned back and opened the door. "Fine."

She giggled. As she stepped out of the house, she watched as her toddler closed the door and scampered to her side, holding his hand out. Her heart melted she grabbed his hand and his fingers curled around her pinkie. The sand blew lightly as they made their way towards the commercial district.

"I don't get why we need to buy beds anyways. The one we have is big enough." He grumbled.

"You know, most kids sleep in their own bed." He looked up at her skeptically.

"Most kids my age still sleep in a crib. And drool on themselves."

She squeezed his hand. "You exaggerate! Most of Nekoru-san's kids are younger than you!"

He frowned, "yeah, and the older ones don't want anything to do with me." He mumbled. "Cause I'm a baby."

She squeezed his hand. "It'll get better, once you get into school."

He nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the furniture store. The store wasn't very big, but they had a simple twin size bed that was really meant for a kid much older than Obito.

But like he said, her bed was big enough for the both of them.

"How do you like it?"

Obito circled it a few times, inspecting the small bed post that had smooth wood bulbs on each corner. He climbed on the bed and bounced a few times before inspecting the mattress threads. He put his fingers to his chin thoughtfully before he spoke again.

"It's too big."

She pursued her lips. "It's supposed to be." She beckoned him with her hand. "Come look at the sheets I picked out.

He sighed and hoped off the bed. Her smile widened as he made his way to the counter. She opened the box and picked him up, setting him on the table. "Special ordered." His eyes widened as he looked down at the navy blue comforter with silver shurikens on it. A smile broke out on his face as he hugged his mom.

"Perfect!"

III

When they made it home, Sakura wasn't surprised that the door was open.

"Shishou-baa-chan's here!" Obito dropped his bags and ran towards the door.

Sakura scowled. She dropped her own parcels before summoning a shadow clone and the two picked up the dropped bags and headed inside.

"The bed sucks but the covers are awesome! And I got a book with lots of dogs!" Sakura rolled her eyes. She dropped the bags off in the living room, dispelled the clone and headed into the kitchen. "But mommy said I can't have any dogs because we are both too busy to take care of one!"

Her jaw dropped.

"What the hell, Shishou!"

Her teacher, son and the _Kazekage_ sat around her table (after fishing the chairs off the counters) and helping themselves to the _cake_.

"It's really good." The Kazekage mused. The former Hokage mumbled an agreement.

Obito looked smug, sticking a large piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

III

Sakura was tucking her son into bed-her bed- with his new covers and new book.

"Thanks for everything, mommy." He whispered, yawning. She smiled, ruffling his hair. "No problem."

He looked down at his book, gripping it tightly before looking back up to his mom. "Do you think daddy will be here next year?"

Her heart stopped, a lump forming in her throat. His eyes widened. "It's okay!" he smiled, "I was just askin'!"

"Obito…" she whispered.

"It's fine mom," he only called her that, when he was being serious. "It's fine." He turned over on his side, clutching his new book.

She kissed him on his temple before leaving the room.

She padded to the living room where Tsunade and the Kazekage were sitting silently.

"Kid's growing up fast." Tsunade said softly. She smiled sadly, wiping a forming tear.

"He's trying to grow up faster than he should." Sakura said, leaning on the door frame. Her mind flashed back to him holding his hand out for her. "But he still is just a baby."

Gaara nodded. "In some aspects…" Sakura raised a brow to the man. He sat straight. "I think it's almost time for him to start going to school."

"But, he's only two-"

"He's already more advanced than children three years older than him." Gaara spoke with authority. "I'm not saying the academy. Just-school."

Tsunade looked skeptically at Sakura. "I'll be honest- I told him he should start the academy." She threw her hands up. "He needs to be with kids mentally on his level."

Sakura sighed, thinking back to the boy's frown earlier today. "I agree, but he's still too small. They'll make fun of him. I can teach him from home and then, when he's older, he can go to school-be with kids his own age."

"You know," Tsunade said cautiously. "We did that to Kakashi. The Third didn't want him to go into the academy until he was older, but under the circumstances we had no other choice. I think it was for the best. He was able to be with minds that were capable of talking to him."

Sakura closed her eyes, sighing. "He's going to be an outsider no matter what." Her mind went to Sasuke, to how Kakashi reacted to with those his own age.

Distant.

"That's why I said just school." Gaara said. "I want him in school. So he can socialize with others his own age. So he doesn't feel isolated for being so special."

Sakura looked at Gaara. If anyone knew what it was like to be alone, the Kazekage knew.

Sakura sighed. "I'll think about it. But I think I want to wait a few more years for the academy."

III

When Obito woke up in the morning, she talked to him about it. She thought his eyes would widen and he would automatically vote for the academy. But he sat back in his booster seat and put his hands to his chin and closed his eyes, thoughtfully. She couldn't help but get watery eyed. Despite never meeting his father, he had his mannerisms.

"Does it mean I get away from the crazy cat lady?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded.

He nodded, "I'll go to school. Pretend I'm not as smart so it's not so-"

"Obito." She grasped his small hands in hers. "Don't ever do that." She shook them gently. "Do not ever pretend to be someone you're not."

He frowned. "I don't know-"

"Don't be ashamed-"

"I'm not!" he looked away, "I just don't want friends…"

She pulled him close. "I'm so sorry this is hard for you."

He pushed against her, "You can't help that you and daddy were super smart!" he said cheerily, smiling brightly. "I'll be myself, I promise!"

She hugged him tightly.

III

_Two years later_

"Obito! It's time for bed!"

Sakura sensed the small ball of energy storming from the other room. She heard his loud footfalls before seeing his short, cropped hair, his green eyes a light with excitement. "Story?"

She sighed; nodding as her four year old threw his hands in the air in triumph and marched to his room. "Do I need to guess what you want to hear?"

The boy jumped into the bed, grinning, "The Copy-Ninja Kakashi!"

She smiled, sitting down next to him in the bed. She put her finger up to her chin, smiling, "Which one to tell…"

"Tell me a new one, mommy!" the boy's voice was full of excitement, but slightly groggy. She would never understand how the boy was so full of energy until he was covered up in bed.

"Have you heard the story of Zabuza?" Obito rolled his eyes. "How about the Kakashi vs. The Ninja of the Mist?" she tried to make it sound mystical.

"Mommy!" Obito pouted.

Sakura smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'll tell you about the time we saved the Kazekage." His face lit up at these words. She raked her mind for the more…child friendly version of this story when a small voice came from under the covers.

"Do you think…do you think I'll ever get to meet him?" Sakura looked down to see his green eyes looking down at the blue covers of their bed, slowly growing fingers poking at a shuriken.

Sakura sighed. "Yes, you will. But…It will be a while…"

"Does he…does he know that I'm alive?"

Sakura stared down at her four year old child. His eyes were glossy and sad. She sunk down further into the bed, gathering him in her arms. He was shaking a little. She was hoping this day would come when he was older. "Obito. Tonight, I will tell you the story about your father and me. And why we live here and he lives in Konoha. And why he doesn't know where either of us are." She heard him sniffle and she pulled his chin to make him look at her. "Because if he knew where we were, _especially you_." She smiled, "He would be running here through hell and high water." Obito stared for a moment before nodding slowly. She sighed, "You might not understand all of this now, but I will be honest with you. You aren't a baby anymore. You're starting the academy soon." He nodded, taking a deep breath at that. "It all started when I was working in the hospital in Konoha, your father and I had already been seeing each other for years at this point, when a nurse ran down the hall to say that Sasuke Uchiha had been brought back by Naruto…"

III

"Haruno!" Obito skidded to a halt, heaving, as he looked for a place small enough to hide him. It wasn't hard, since he was half the size of everyone else. He heard footfalls echoing in the corridor. He shook his head and made a mad dash down the hall and to the right, hiding behind a door frame.

He _really_ hated the academy.

Not only was it easy, far easier than he imagined, but damn _Dan_ kept messing with him. He smirked as Dan ran passed him. "Dumbass." Obito breathed, back tracking down the hall. He didn't understand why that guy had it out for him. Was it because he was smarter than him? It wasn't that difficult, Dan was dumber than rocks. _Not the worst student in class_ Obito chided himself, remember what his mother said about the now Hokage. _ Just the dumbest_. Obito cheered as he saw the classroom in sight.

"You little shit!" Obito was lifted off the ground, and spun in the air to face Dan. He was an older boy, though wasn't saying much since Obito was the youngest in his class. Dan was eight, with naturally tan skin and brown hair and brown eyes. Obito called him the sandman to his back. Not because he was scary like the sandman, but because he looked like the wet sand.

"Let me go!" Obito said backing up, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw teachers and students peaking out of the classrooms, "I haven't done anything to you!"

"You exists, you little twerp!" Obito looked around, seeing the teachers standing in the hallways, blocking the other students from seeing anything.

_You aren't going to do anything!?_ "That's a little uncalled for! It's not my fault I exists!"

"And I bet you it wasn't your _mommy's_ fault either!" Dan took a sluggish swing at Obito.

"That didn't even make sense!" he ducked easily out of the way.

"Shut up!" he took another swing.

Obito took a deep breath before quickly grabbing hold of the passing wrist and pulled Dan down, swinging his foot into Dan's gut. The older boy doubled over, wheezing. Obito took a few steps back before a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Detention, Haruno." His teacher said through gritted teeth.

Obito looked around. It seemed like the whole school was looking down on him. Even the Kazekage's brother was there!"

"I _hate_ school."

III

Sakura heard the door slam and a knowing hack. She left her spot in the kitchen as she made her way into the hall to see her small child covered in sand from head to toe. "I hate this sand Mom!" the boy seethed. Trying to brush it off, but only moved it around. "It sticks to me more than it sticks to other sand things." She watched as he shook like a dog, getting half the sand out of his hair at least. He frowned, "I hate this shit."

Sakura held her tongue as the boy curse. "You are home three hours early from the academy."

He jammed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, making a chill go up her spin. "Those teachers are stupid." He mumbled, kicking his shoes off. "They don't stop fights."

"You got in another fight?" Sakura sighed, walking over and kneeling down in front of him, brushing sand off his arms. "Was it with Dan?"

He nodded.

She frowned. "Come on, let's cool you down.

III

She watched as Obito rubbed his hands on his face as she sprayed him with the hose.

"I don't know what his problem is?" Obito said softly. "I've never done anything to him…and he still picks on me."

"He knows you'll be stronger."

He snorted, "Yeah, unless he stays a five feet taller than me…" Obito shook like a dog. Wet sand flying.

Sakura put the hose down. "Obito, look at me." She knelt down and pressed her hands to his wet face. It took a few moments but she finally coasted him into looking at her, green eyes shining. She gave him an encouraging smile. "You want to be a strong ninja?" he nodded, "Well, you're going to have to deal with guys like Dan…or…" she rolled her head slightly, "or you just beat the 'shit' out of them." Obito shrugged.

"I don't want to show off that I'm better than them."

"So modest…" Sakura stood up, "But it's not showing off, it's standing your ground." She ruffled his sandy hair. "Come on, put your shoes back on, I'll give you some tips."

Obito stood glaring.

She put her hands on her hips. "Hey, you're mom's got some moves! You've heard the stories!"

"Yeah, but you're just a medic-nin."

Sakura scowled, "I will show _you_ who is just a 'medic-nin.' Put your shoes on." Like a switch he was off to fetch his shoes, squirming with excitement. She smiled sadly.

The academy days were going to be a long, long time.

III

Throughout dinner, Sakura couldn't stop staring at Obito's face. His face was raw and swollen, cut up and a funny yellowish green color. Obito sighed, putting his chopsticks down, with hands that were also raw and cut up, and stared at his mother.

"I'm fine mom." Her heart leapt at the look of a true smile gracing his lips. "I had a lot of fun today. It was hard work, I learned a lot."

Sakura nodded, stabbing her rice before looking back up to her son. "Sweet heart, are you sure you don't want me to heal it?"

Obito laughed softly, "Yeah, it's not that bad. That guy wasn't _that_ strong." Obito scratched his cheek, wincing slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened as a small line of blood flowed from Obito's cheek. "You're bleeding." She hissed, jumping up from the table, hands already glowing green.

"Mom! I'm fine!" he called from his seat, the sound of bowls moving proved he went back to eating.

Sakura took a deep breath before stalking back to her seat, kneeling, "I swear Obito, you are just like your father."

Obito's eyes were wide. "My father?" his voice was soft but excited.

Sakura cursed herself. "Yes, your father had a thing about not going to the hospital whenever he was injured, or sick, or bleeding, or anything." She smiled softly, "He always brushed it off, saying 'it's fine Sakura-chan!'" she sat in silence for a moment, lost in her memories. She shook her head before moving back to her son, smacking his hands away, pressing a glowing hand to his face. "And don't think you can get into that habit, just because I told you that. Your father is a moron."

She moved her hand, nodding at the cheek. It wasn't completely healed, but it won't get infected, and still looked pretty bad-it just wouldn't hurt her baby as much. "I'll leave these bruises on your face for now, it'll be good for you, but once you start coming home covered in blood, bones sticking out or what not, don't except me not to do anything about it." She stood up, brushing herself off. She looked down at the small boy who was still staring off in space, his mouth hanging open in a smile. Sakura sat down in her seat, picking up her chopsticks.

"Listen, Obito, I'm sorry we don't talk about him a lot. It's hard, and I know it has to be hard for you but-"

"It's fine mom." He smiled, pressing his hand to his cheek. "Think you can show me some more moves after dinner?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any homework?"

He rolled his eyes.

"For an hour. Finish your food first."

III

AN: I felt like there wasn't enough baby Obito. So I added a little bit more story. I really wished it didn't take FOREVER to write a chapter! So I could write MORE at one time! Mwahahaha!

So this is the part in the story where the point of view starts shifting. We're getting to plot people! That's right! All this is just back story!

The real plot will start here! Well, in the next chapter. Yes! (I had to check) ;P

You know that bed! BECOMES PLOT! (ho ho ho! Chapters, and chapters from now!) Like...ten chapters (yes! TEN) Probably more...it's not number yet. O.o;

Maybe before the end of the Holiday weekend (for us in the US) I'll have another chapter up! It shouldn't need as much revision! Also! I revised chapter 23 (again) I hate MS word because it never tells me if it really is revised! Like words! I can't spell and apparently word needs a few days to figure out things. .

Okay, enough randomness! Until next time!


End file.
